The Kiss of Death
by Miss Jessica Rabbit
Summary: Princess Serenity has been kidnapped, and in the process lost her memories. She has been trained to be an assassin and is currently the number one assassin in the business. Now she is hired to Kill the Moon and Earth royals. Will she go through with it?
1. It Happened So Fast

**The Kiss of Death**

**By: Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Summary:Princess Serenity was kidnapped at the age of 10 (exactly 2 weeks until she's 11) and lost her memories. Her kidnapper trained her to become an assassin. Now she is 16 – the age she was suppose to marry Endymion. Serenity now goes by the name of Usagi to her few friends, and the Kiss of Death by her enemies. She is #1 in the business where being on top is the most important part of an assassin's reputation. Diamond is #2, but his most recent self-hired job will guarantee him the #1 spot… killing the royal families of both the Moon and the Earth along with the Prince's generals and the guards of the longtime missing Princess. Serenity is soon hired for the same job as Diamond. Will Serenity kill them firstand remain on top… or will something unexpected happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be gettin' paid right about now. **

**Chapter 1: It happened so fast.**

AN: The first few chapters take place in the past, before the summary takes place. There purpose is to show everything that occurs while Serenity is missing, and exactly how she changes from an innocent princess into a cold-blooded killer.

It was almost her 11th birthday with only 2 more months left of being 10. She didn't mind being 10, infact she reveled in it. Ten year olds didn't have much responsibility. Sure she had to go to all sorts of classes throughout the day, but her guards went with her.

Right now she was on her way to meet with Prince Endymion of Earth, he turned 13 last month but she didn't get a chance to give him his birthday present since she couldn't go to his ball due to urgencies with the Silver Alliance her mother had to tend to. She was meeting him out in the gardens by the fountain. The Earth's royal family was visiting for 'political' reasons – which actually meant they were planning the royal engagement of the Earth Prince and Moon Princess, but they weren't told those details.

"Endy!" she squealed with excitement as she ran towards him with his present held tightly to her chest. "Hey Sere! It's been a wh-umph" he couldn't finish once she grabbed him in a tight hug.

They only met for he first time on her 10th birthday when all the royal families of all the planets were invited to a ball in her honor. The Earth's royal family stayed for 2 months since they were arranging the marriage of their son to the Moon Princess. After they saw how close they were at the ball, they agreed that their original idea of having the two wed was a great idea. They weren't going to tell either of them until Serenity was 15 and Endymion was 18… to give them a year to plan and get closer. The wedding will happen a week after Serenity's 16 birthday.

"So I'm guessing you missed me?" he asked while playfully laughing at her childish behavior. 'Oh to be 10 again' he thought with glee. Ever since last month when he became a rightful teenager, he's been acting like he went from 12 to 20 with his ego, but Serenity could always cause his ego to be tossed aside.

"I brought you your present!" she exclaimed with a toothy grin while holding it out to him.

"And here I thought you were my gift" he said as he caressed her cheek with a rough hand. This made her giggle and blush brightly as she looked at the ground hiding her now glowing red cheeks.

He took the present and sat on the rim of the fountain as she did the same. She watched him with huge sparkling eyes while she waited to see his reaction and this only made him let out a small laugh.

He opened it and unveiled it to be a rose. Never in his life had he been into flowers – he was a guy after all – but this one took his breath away. All because it was from her. "It has preserves covering it so it will always look like this. You just can't take it out of that glass case since that protects it and the preserves." She said while looking hopefully at him. She wasn't sure if he liked it since he still hasn't said a word.

"Sere… it… it's gorgeous" he said in a low whisper while his face softened as he looked at with a look of awe in his midnight blue eyes.

"You don't like it do y-" she was cut off by his finger pressed up against her lips as he looked at her with a sweet smile. "The only thing more beautiful than this flower… is you, my sweet Sere" and with that he kissed her sweetly and innocently on the cheek. Hethen hugged her as he whispered, "I brought you a little something as well."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locketshaped like a star. Serenity gasped at it's beauty.

"Ever since I stepped foot on that ship to leaveafter those 2 months with you, you stayed in my thoughts… and in my heart." He hesitated the last part for fear of rejection, but swallowed his fear as soon as he saw her eyes light up. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I believe that more than anything because… because…"

"Yes, Endy?" she knew what was coming and she couldn't stand the anticipation of hearing those words come from his mouth.

"Because, Princess Serenity, my Sere… I love you." At this point sweat was forming on his brow because he was so nervous. All Serenity could do was squeal and grab him in another hug that knocked the air out of him as she swung her arms around his neck.

"Open it" he whispered softly into her hair. "Open what, Endy?"

"The locket, open it."

"Why?" she was smiling with the thought of what else he had instore.

"Just open it, you'll see" he said with a glazed over smile. She opened it and it began to play a sweet melody.

"That's the first song we danced to. I had the guy that made it put that song in."

"I love it, Endy… but"

"But what? If you don't like it I can have them make it however you wish. It wouldn't be any tr-mm"

She stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss. His eyes were wide with shock at first, then he relaxed and closed them. She broke from the kiss and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled as she looked into his dazed eyes innocently.

"I love it, Endy… but, I love you more." She said sweetly as she smiled at him withstars in her eyes. Then she hugged him, only this time is was more of an embrace as they memorized this perfect moment.

Both royal families and both the Prince's generals and Princess' guards watched the two younglovers from the window in the study that over looked the gardens. They were all smiling and filled with joy for the two. The 4 generals of the Prince were smiling and thinking of ways to make fun of him for his little romance with the Princess, but they were still happy for him none the less.

"Yes, this was a very good arrangement" said the Moon Queen. "I couldn't agree with you more" stated the very proud Earth King.

They stood there a little longer watching the lovers embrace before a palace guard came crashing through the doors of the study.

"Queen!" he was yelling continuously in a panic.

"What is it guard?" asked the calm but worried Queen.

"Your highness, there has been an attack! Intruders are all over the grounds! We must get you all to the safe room!"

"First we must get the Princess and Prince from the gardens below!" ordered the scared Queen. "They are right…oh my…no…NO!"

The Queen and all the others looked helplessly on as a group of intruders surrounded the frightened Prince and Princess as their leader came close to Serenity and grabbed her away from Endymion's protective grasp. The leader then held a sword to Serenity's neck and said something that disturbed Endymion, but they couldn't hear him or read his lips because they were to far away. The leader then hit the Princess on the back of the head with the hilt of the sword knocking her out. He then threw her ontohis shoulder as he and his group of intruders left. They vanished as quickly as they appeared.

They all ran down to meet a broken Prince. He was on his knees as tears rolled down his regal cheeks, holding two objects they couldn't see - but knew they were the locket and the rose.

"What did he say! What did that wicked man say to you! What is he going to do with my daughter!" yelled the Queen with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice. No one has ever seen the Queen act anything but calm, so her state just added to their sadness for their Princess.

"He said…" began the sobbing Endymion, "that if we follow him… or make any attemp at all to find her… he'll kill her. He said… when… he thinks the time is right… he'll bring her back… but he said that might be… years." His sobs were beginning to rack his body which caused the generals to run and kneel around him, trying to comfort him as they were also starting to cry.

The Queen looked at him with her mouth hanging open and tears running down her cheeks trying to grasp everything he had just told her. It didn't seem tangible. So many thoughts were running through the Queen's mind; 'Why would anyone want to do this to the Moon royals?Weare suchfair and giving to the people. Why?'

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE MY SERENITY AWAY FROM ME?" during this rant, the Queen fell to her knees screaming and crying at the same time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day a public announcement was made to the Moon Kingdom telling them of the kidnapping of the Princess. The announcement was given by Luna and Artemis. The Queen would have done it herself… but she couldn't even get the words out when she was telling Luna and Artemis what to say.

The whole kingdom was in mourning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a village far from the palace…

Serenity awoke with a start as cold water was splashed on her face.

"W-who are you?" asked the confused and nervous princess.

"I am Jafari, but you may call me master."

"Why do you want me to call you that?"

"Because my dear, I'm going to train you."

"Train me? To do what?"

"hehe Why, to kill, of course."

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. This chapter was mainly to show the relationship that Serenity and Endymion have. It may seem a little too romantic for a 10 and 13 year old, but in those days they moved fast. They were married in their early teens back in those days. Anyway, their kissing is just innocent kiddy kissing so don't be bothered by it. It's like those pictures of the little kids dressed as adults and the girls kissing the boy on the cheek… it's cutesy kissing, not passionate kissing. I also wanted to show the why roses are important to Endymion and the importance of the locket – which will be very important in later chapters.**

**AN: If you were trying to picture the rose… just think of the one in Beauty and the Beast! That's what I was thinking of when I wrote it!**

**AN 2: The Princes generals are obviously Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite and the Princess' guards are obviously Minako, Mokato, Ami, and Rei. Just clearing that up in case anyone's like "Hey, where'd the senshi go!"**

**Attack of the AN: The next chapter will mainly continue with where we left off so be sure to read it!**

**(This whole: 'AN, AN 2, Attack of the AN' thing is like from the movie Oliver and Company when the Chihuahua is yelling at the Doberman's! If you don't know what I'm talking about then watch the move cause that part is funny!)**

**Revenge of the AN (I can't help myself .): Jafari is pronounce just like Jafar from Alladin but adding an 'i' at the end of it. Sounds like Jafary… spelt Jafari. When I was thinking of a good name, I looked around my room and the first thing I saw was my Alladin: Return of Jafar movie so that's how I got that one!**

**Well, you read so now review! Tell me what you think so far! I already have this whole story planned out and it's going to be great – don't mean to toot my own horn or anything! Hehe**

**Be sure to join my C2 Community called 'Sailor Moon Romance Mania' and add some of you favorite stories! Just tell me in your review if you want me to add you! **


	2. To Become Something Great

**Well, here you go, the next installment of The Kiss of Death! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be gettin' paid right about now. **

**The Kiss of Death**

**By: Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 2: To Become Something Great**

_**Serenity: Beginning of chapter – almost 11, middle to end of chapter 14.**_

_**Endymion: Beginning of chapter – 13, middle to end of chapter 16.**_

**Recap:**

_In a village far from the palace…_

_Serenity awoke with a start as cold water was splashed on her face._

"_W-who are you?" asked the confused and nervous princess._

"_I am Jafari, but you may call me Master."_

"_Why do you want me to call you that?"_

"_Because my dear, I'm going to train you."_

"_Train me? To do what?"_

"_hehe Why, to kill, of course."_

**Chapter 2: To Become Something Great**

"What! I can't kill! I'm… I'm… oh my…"

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"No! I'm just too mad to think… I hope." She mumbled the last part more to herself than him, but he heard anyway.

"I need you to do something for me." Jafari asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Tell me… your name."

It was a simple question really, but to her, it was a question that brought on fear and confusion. For it was thea question in which she had no answer.

"I… I… I don't know," she began with a voice trembling with fright and eyes wide with confusion, "…I can't remember anything. Why do I have no memories?"

"You were orphaned in an accident. It was a fire. Your whole house was burning down. I managed to save you, but no one else. I'm sorry, but your parents died in it. But hey, it's not like you remember them anyway, so I see no reason for being sad." He lied as he gave her false memories and a whole new life, very well knowing that the reason she lost her memories was the hit to her head with the hilt of his sword. However, he never intended for her to gain amnesia in the process, so it shocked him – but he hid that shock well.

"Well, what is my name? What shall I go by?"

"Your name? I don't know that. There was no one around who knew you. I think I shall call you…" he looked her over while thinking of something that would suit her as being her actual name, "ahh, Usagi seems like a good name for you."

"Usagi?"

"Yes, it means rabbit. And well, with your hair like that, you look like a bunny, so it suits you well."

"Hmm…'Usagi.' I like it Jafa-um, I mean Master."

"Well Usagi, it's getting late and we have to get up with the sun to start your training."

"Master, why do I have to train? I don't want to kill people!" she yelled with tears swelling in her eyes.

-SLAP-

Usagi's head flew to the side as she fell to the floor.

"Your first lesson Usagi:" he said while lifting her chin so she would look in his eyes while bringing his face unnervingly close to hers, "don't EVER question your Master." With that, he lifted her up by the neck and through her onto the bed then strode out of the room while he whispered a "sleep well" before slamming the door.

Usagi laid there in total shock.

'Can I trust him? One minute he's so kind and telling me of how he saved my life, and the next he's (she put her hand gently where he had slapped her and winced)…and he wants to make me a killer! I don't know if I can take a life! This doesn't feel right! None of it does! But, he already said my family's dead and nobody around my burning house knew me… so I guess… I have no choice. Either become an assassin… or live on the streets with no one to protect me. I guess I'll just have to learn to… protect myself. That way I won't need anyone at all. Just me.' She thought while drifting to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep. Except for a faint sweet melody playing in the distance of her absent dream. It sounded almost like… a locket's song. It seemed so forgotten, yet unforgettable all at the same time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Right as the sun was beginning to rise and touch Jafari's eyelids, he awoke.

Jafari was a somewhat older man, maybe in his 60's. This made him extremely wise in many aspects of life, but mainly the aspect of killing. He was a master at all fighting techniques and weaponry. Some would call him – invincible.

He was tall, maybe 6'2", which towered above Usagi's 5'6". He had all his hair pulled into a high ponytail, revealing his pirate-like earrings that dangled from his lobes. He had a very rugged appearance; unshaven with bushy eyebrows adorning his taut face. His hair was almost all gray with the exception of two black highlights that started at the hair behind his temples, and went in with his ponytail. He always wore the same thing: a white dress shirt and beige pants with black boots and a long coat which concealed many of his weapons that he never left home, or his bedroom for that matter, without.

He awoke and got dressed and ready for his day with Usagi.

'I don't know why I don't just kill her like I was paid to do. Am I really getting to be that much of a softy that I can't kill one puny Princess. I guess it's better this way. If it weren't for me kidnapping her, I wouldn't have anyone to pass the trade on to. It's gonna be pretty weird having a woman around the house that I can't screw. Oh well, guess I better wake her up and start training her. I have a feeling she's gonna be a lot of work.' He sighed as he walked to the door of the room he had given her, crashing through the door. The loud noise of the door hitting the wall made Usagi jump up into a sitting position and squeak.

"Calm down, it's just me." he mumbled in annoyance. "Here, put these on." he tossed an outfit much like his own – with the exception of it being fitted for a woman and lacking a coat – and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You better hurry up and make me breakfast!" he yelled from outside her door. "Don't think I'm gonna train you for free! You're gonna pay me through work. All my meals are now your responsibility."

It didn't take long for him to learn she couldn't cook. He felt like an idiot when he didn't remember Princess' never had to lift a finger. 'Oh well, this'll just be something else she'll learn from me.' he thought while cautiously easting the "eggs" she made for him. 'Wow, never met anyone who burnt an egg before.' he thought while swallowing and cringing at the same time.

After "breakfast," they went to his training room. It was extremely large and didn't look like it would fit in the little cottage he called home. Weapons of all kinds hung on the walls and plenty of targets were lined up against the wall directly across from the door they entered through. Some of the targets were round, but many were made to look like the human body and filled with something that matched an average humans weight.

He started her up on what would become her daily routine.

Every day would be the same without much variation:

5am – Breakfast (made by Usagi)

6am – Tai Chi to make the brain more alert.

7am – Grappling

8am – Kung Fu/Tai Quon Do

9am – Swords (Katana as well as Medieval great-sword)

11am – Lunch (via Usagi's cooking)

12pm – Knife throwing (taught on both round and man-like targets)

1pm – Pressure Points (taught on the man-like targets)

2pm – Shakrum (AN: the Frisbee thing that Xena uses! )

3pm – Fighting Staff

4pm – Whips and Morning Star

5pm – Bow and Arrow (taught on both round targets and man-like targets)

6pm – "Jafari's Assassin Tricks" (Yep, this one was named by Jafari himself. It's a time where he teaches Usagi things that he learned through out the years. A few of them are: spitting alcohol into a torch to throw the flame and light some one on fire, plucking out your opponents eyes, and ripping off limbs – all of which were mainly taught on the man-like targets.)

7pm – Bathe (in separate rooms you perves!) to Relax the Muscles After Vigorous Training.

8pm – Dinner (once again made by Usagi.)

9pm – "Alone time" – Jafari mainly gave her this time to herself for her to relax and reflect on the days events. She just couldn't stay up past 11pm so she would be well rested for the next day of training.

He was surprised to find that she was a very fast learner. By the time she was 14 he started to add things to her training. Now the knife throwing time included him throwing knives at her for her to catch. Quickly, he began to have her do all her training blindfolded in order for her to learn how to sense the attacker and their attacks. He hated to admit it, but now – even at 14 – she surpassed him. He knew what it was time for – her first kill.

He had arranged for her to be hired instead of him the next time he was approached for a hit. If she did well and didn't freeze – like most of them do their first time – she would replace him fully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jafari was waiting at a back table of a pub in the bad part of the village waiting for his client.

A man in his forties with sleek brown hair walked in with a stoic expression (clearing this wasn't his first time hiring an assassin) and walked straight to Jafari.

"So Chaucer, who is it and how much?" Jafari inquired while leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest to relax… obviously never one to beat around the bush with useless small talk.

"Sir Willington. Twice as much as last time." He said with the same stoic expression.

"The Governor's son?" Jafari replied laughing in disbelief.

"Let's just say I'm working my way up to the Governor. I just want him to suffer first." Chaucer replied with a smirk.

"Whatever you say." He said with a wry grin.

"I trust you to get the job done?" Chaucer asked while placing the sack of gold coins on the table. (The amount of money in the sack of coins would equal that of 50 million US dollars.)

"Oh, I won't be doing it, but you can still trust it to get done. I'll collect the other half after I bring you his head." (That's right. Since he's the number one assassin he gets 100 million for just one kill! I told you number one's important! )

"What do you mean you won't be doing it? You're the only one I trust." Chaucer replied with a nervousness in his voice.

"Then you have my word, you can still trust me… just now you will also trust the 'project' I've been working on"

"Who?"

"That's not for you to know." He replied while he stood up and began to walk to the door to leave.

"Who! I demand to know!"

Jafari said nothing. He just laughed without even looking back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Endymion, now 16, sat in Serenity's room on her bed. Every year since that infamous day, the Earth Royals and Endymion's four Generals came to the Moon four times a year – every three months – to check up on the Queen and as well as Serenity's guardians and all the others greatly affected by her kidnapping, namely Luna and Artemis and the Outer planet guardians (Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto). They tell stories of funny things she did. They never spoke of her in the past tense. It was always "she IS such a blessing" and never "she WAS such a blessing" since they all still held hope within them.

Her room was never touched – except by the mourners who would come to just remember her, everything was still how she left it.

'Her pillow still has her smell' he thought as he held it close to his chest and buried his face in it. He did as he always did in her room – wept for his missing half.

The rose she gave him remains by his bed in his room, and as she promised, it never wilted – unlike his heart. (He even had a rose garden and fountain put in at the Earth's palace to match the one of the Moon Palaces so he could always feel close to her.) He remembered the day that he confessed his love for her – it was the best day of his life. That day, he remembered telling her that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and as much as he believed it then, he believed it more now. His love for her had grown immensely. However, as intense the love is, only reflects that of the pain.

Well, there you have it… chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it. If you find that things are being rushed it's because I'm trying to make the main bulk of the story when she… well, there's no need to get into that now. Just know that it's gonna get REALLY good and VERY dramatic! Lot's of action too! Heck, you saw all that training she did for everyday (she never had a vacation – sux to be her), you could only imagine how good she is at this job now! Well, review and I hope to see you around at chapter 3… "The List."

**By the way, if you are having any trouble with any of these concepts, like the list for example, feel free to ask in a review and I'll be more than happy to answer. Most likely though, everything you need to know has already been explained in the story. The HUGE explanation of the list is in the next chapter, which mainly deals with the list and who's important when it comes to the list – which is how the chapter got the name "The List." See ya then! **


	3. The List

**The Kiss of Death**

**By: Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 3: The List**

**Serenity: Age 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be gettin' paid right about now. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made my day! **

* * *

Nowadays, the Forbes list annually tells who the most powerful and wealthy people in the world are. Back then, however, there was a different list - The Assassins' List. Whoever made the biggest hits on the most powerful people, or on the ones hardest to kill, made the list. Depending on your status on the list, you may be paid more, and be more sought after for your services. The list is constantly changing, and the easiest way to move up, is to kill the assassins in the spots above you. The List is verbal, never written, and word traveled fast. The assassins always heard the continuously updated list through the grapevine. It never was written down since it was never the same for more than a day, except for… the number one spot. Recently, Diamond, a young assassin from another moon, has just made his way up to the number two spot, but there was no way he was going to ever take the highest spot from the assassin that's held it for the past 39 years… Jafari.

Assassinating royals could move one up on the list substantially, depending on exactly what the royals' status is. Sir Willington has had many threats on his life, but somehow dodged them all. All the assassins on the list – excluding Jafari and Diamond, due to the high price it takes to get their services – made an attempt on his life, but always managed to get a body double instead. This "invincibility" would cause his final death dealer to move past all those who failed at "taking care" of him. Leaving them at number 3. The killer of his father – the governor - would bump them up to number 1. Removing Jafari from his spot after all these years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi stood by the door ready to leave to go make her first kill. She had her hand on the knob, but was hesitant in turning it. She was all dressed up in her assassins outfit, which consisted of: Form fitting black slacks, a tight black shirt, and a black coat that held most of her weapons and also showed her curves off well. She had her bow strung over her, in line with her quiver. She literally was… dressed to kill.

Still, she stood hesitantly with her hand on the doorknob. Turning around, she looked over at Jafari, who was sitting with his feet rested on the dinner table and his hands rested behind his head. He was looking at her with an arched eyebrow as if to say 'What the Hell are you still doing here?' as he waited for her to leave so that he could follow her – without her knowing of course.

"Are you sure I'm ready Master? I'm still just 14." Usagi asked whilst doubting her abilities.

"Yes my dear, your age is but a number, not your worth. You'll just have to make sure to remember everything I taught you. You WILL kill him Usagi. I can feel it." Jafari spoke with pride in his voice and eyes. Usagi had to be sure not to let him down now.

She faced the door once again, this time determination replaced hesitancy as she confidently opened the door and strode out into the cloak of nightfall. After a few moments, Jafari got up – already wearing all his assassin gear (since, as I stated in ch.2, he doesn't leave his bedroom without his coat which holds almost all his weapons), and traced her steps. He had no intentions on intervening if she froze, just making sure she did the job and did it well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The lone figure stayed crouched on the roof of a nearby building, directly across from a brothel. The whole village knew that Willington was a notorious womanizer… of course, they also knew he got that from his father. Eyes unblinking while they stared into the night, lightened by some torches that lined the street. The figure quickly moved his silver hair away from his face that the wind managed to blow there. Suddenly he saw his 2 targets walk out staggering.

"Well, well… if it isn't Willington and the Governor." He said under his breath with a smirk as he watched their forms below. Willington was walking just a few feet in front of his father – the Governor. He raised his bow and aimed it at Willington, when suddenly they both screamed and fell limp to their knees. He then took notice of the arrow coming straight through Willington, the arrowhead protruding from his chest. However, he saw no arrow in the Governor. Then he realized, it was just one arrow. It went right through the back of the Governor, came through his chest, then into the back of his son Willington.

Diamond looked frantically for the one who stole his kill; only to find a woman in a black coat slowly walking up to the two victims, bow in hand. She was strikingly gorgeous. Blonde hair falling loosely around her, crystalline eyes, full pouting lips, and a figure that made his heart stop and pants tighten. The mysterious woman walked up to the governor – who must have fell face down while Diamond was admiring Usagi – and checked his pulse. After a second, she smiled – the sight of her smiling face made Diamond's breath stop. 'Master will be proud' she thought happily. She then walked a few steps and stood before Willington – who was still on his knees clenching the arrow tightly. He quickly looked up at her in time to watch her kneel so that her face was lined up with his. With her right hand rested on the bow that was standing on the ground, she gently held his chin with her left hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then parted, and as soon as she did, he fell backwards – dead.

She stood up and slung the bow over her to join her quiver. Taking her sword from it's scabbard and swiftly removed his head, and placed it in a black sack. She walked over to the Governor and did the same. Then, as quickly as she had appeared, she ran for the back ally, leaving a stunned Diamond.

"Aww, it would appear the little Kiss of Death has stolen the number one spot from Jafari… and me. This just got interesting." Diamond whispered while adorning Usagi with a nickname that would come to mean everything to her reputation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few rooftops from where Diamond watched, Jafari perched in shadows with mixed emotions: pride for Usagi's first kill being such a success, and worry for what Diamond might be planning now that Usagi took his chances away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just as always, the word got out fast. The next morning all that should have known – did. Yep, there was a new number 1. After 39 years, Jarafi was bumped to number 2, and Diamond was bumped to a very unflattering #3. They all were quick to discover that this mysterious 'Kiss of Death' did what they couldn't… and with just one arrow – in one shot.

"Five years. FIVE YEARS! It took me five years to get up to the number 2 spot that I held for 3 years! Then that damned Kiss of Death shows up, and in just one forsaken night she does what only a skilled assassin like Jafari could do – become number one!" Diamond ranted to his large gang of about 50 goons.

They were all in there hideout. Diamond realized the power an assassin can have over other people. He also realized, you can get a whole bunch of bulky idiots to cave under that power when they feared for their lives – after all, you don't make an assassin angry. It was either join him… or die.

Diamond sat on his throne-like chair while all his goons found comfort on old chairs, the floor, or just leaning against the walls.

"Boss, don't be so hard on yourself. How were you supposed to know a new assassin would hit the scene and steal your kill?" Said a goon behind Diamond's chair, leaning over from the back of it to look Diamond in the face as he spoke. At that comment, Diamond growled and grabbed the arms of his chair tightly as he lifted his leg and gave the guy a swift kick to the nose, knocking him out.

Diamond's face morphed into a smirk as he smoothed his shirtsleeves and cleared his throat. "Well, there are only two ways I can move up; kill Jafari and that Kiss of Death vixen – or kill the royal family."

"But boss, the royal families are impossible!"

"Exactly. This was her first kill. She got lucky. That's all it was – luck. She won't be able to pull something off like that again. Even if she wanted to go try and kill them before I do, she wouldn't be able to. I won't be able to pull it off just yet. It's going to take some massive planning. I'm going to need to know everything about them: where they go, the balls they attend, even the balls they throw. It may take a while, but I will be number one. Mark my words… I WILL be the best there is."

"She'll probably just kill the Earth royals to get the spot back."

"Then I'll kill them first. I'll have the blood of both royal families, including the Earth Prince's generals and the missing Moon Princess' guardians, on my soul. In the mean time, I need to get Jafari out of the picture completely."

"This is going to be tough boss."

"Yes, but that will make it that more fulfilling when it all goes down."

Diamond's goons got quick to work – asking around about both royal lines, their balls (hehe ), and everything else that could be of help. Diamond on the other hand, centered his attention on how he'd get Jafari. Everybody had been trying to do that for the past 39 years and only one person ever got close… Sapphire – Diamond's brother. Of course, he died for the attempt when Jafari caught the arrow and sent it back in his own bow and straight through Sapphire's heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi arrived back to her Masters house after covering up her trail and leaving false trails to 3 opposite locations – all of which lead back to the scene of her hit. It was just another one of the many lovely tricks Jafari taught her.

Jafari was already inside and had just finished making dinner for her.

"Well, if it isn't the number one assassin!" he said with a proud glee.

"What are you talking abo--- You made me dinner! But you never make me dinner!" Shouted a pleasantly surprised Usagi.

"Well you deserve a Jafari-cooked me after all that! Practically all the assassins tried to get both of those men – and you managed to do the job with just one arrow! Oh, and a kiss." He added with a smirk. "You know, they say Willington was a lady's man, but I never would have guessed that you would fall for his charms." He joked with a wink.

"I just got a little cocky is all. Though it did add some appeal to it." Usagi defended sheepishly. "What do you mean I'm number one? I just had my first kill - and you're the number one assassin."

"Was. I was the number one assassin. That was until a certain little 'Kiss of Death' knocked me down to number two." He said proudly, as if her being number one did more for him then when he was number one.

"Kiss of Death?"

"It would seem that 'the Kiss of Death' has become your name in the world of assassination."

"Kiss of Death, hmmm… I like it! It has a nice ring to it." She thought aloud with a grin.

"Hurry up and eat before it gets cold and your ego gets bigger."

Usagi giggled and sat down quickly digging into the Jafari-cooked meal. It's been awhile since Jafari cooked for her… and it was delicious. Of course, cooking three times a day since she was 12 made her quite good herself.

"Oh, who was that man on the roof? You know, the one across from the brothel?"

"You knew I was watching?" Jafari asked surprised since he never saw her look his direction when he was watching her.

"Yeah, I saw you a few rooftops down when I was in the shadows of the ally staking out the area for any threats to MY life. But who was that guy on the roof?"

"Diamond. You have to start worrying about HIM now." Sighed Jafari, knowing all too well what kind of life was in store for Usagi now that she held his former spot.

"Why's that?" she asked between mouthfuls of food.

"He was there tonight to move up to number one… but instead, you bumped him to number three."

"Oh." She said, almost inaudibly, as she put her fork down. Her appetite seemed to dwindle as she thought of all the things a stolen kill might lead an assassin to do.

"Tonight I presented you with this job as a gift… but I must also warn you."

"About what?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"It's a gift, just as much as it is a curse. You will get the best job offers, the best money, and the best reputation. But you will also have all the other assassins trying to kill you for this spot. Always cover your trails and never let your guard down – let it down, and you might pay for that mistake with your life." Jafari spoke with years of experience.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Usagi said honestly with a genuine grin.

"Well, just know that if I ever catch you breaking that promise, I'll kill you myself." He stated while keeping his eyes on his dinner and continued to eat that way, never lifting his eyes.

True, Jafari had become a father figure to her – he IS the only person she knows and has memories of for that matter – but she believed him. She knew he wasn't lying when he said he'd kill her… it was just his way of making sure she gave her all. He believed you either give it your all, or you give it your life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jafari awoke during the night after he received a request for his services from a messenger after Usagi had already gone to bed. The messenger told Jafari to meet the man about the job in the pub when the moon was at its highest.

'It's always the pub.' Thought Jafari in annoyance.

As he walked in he noticed more people than usual. The assassin in him told him something bad might happen as he walked to his usual seat in the back, away from everyone.

Suddenly the pub fell deadly silent – which was never a good sign. Jafari turned around slowly and saw what beckoned the silence.

Every man in the pub had their bows and arrows aimed for him.

"So Diamond, I'm assuming your part of this?"

"Wise as always Jafari." Replied Diamond as he stepped from behind the men that were blocking him from Jafari's eyes. "Any last words?" he asked with a smirk.

"Two actually: Fuck you." And with that, all the arrows were released and shot into Jafari's entire body… killing him instantly.

"Well boys, now onto our planning."

With that, Diamond (now back to number 2 on the list) and his gang of goons left while laughing at their accomplishment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning before sunrise, Usagi awoke to an empty house, and a banging on the door.

She hurriedly rushed to the front door and swung it open in both urgency to see what all the commotion was and annoyance from being awakened so early.

"What do you want at this time in the morning!"

"Are you the one that lives with Jafari?" a young man about the same age as her (14) asked.

"Yes, now what's so important you had to-"

"Jafari has been killed." Interrupted the messenger.

:gasp: "Who did it? How?"

"Diamond and his gang filled his body with arrows in the pub last night."

"What?" Usagi whispered inaudibly in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for your lo-CRACK" he didn't get a chance to finish as Usagi turned his head backwards, breaking his neck and dropping his limp body to the ground.

Her face showed only anger as she looked on in deep thought, eyes fixed in front of her into the distance. 'First my family is taken away, along with my name and identity – and memories. Now the only thing I have left, the world takes away. The world will pay. Masters death will be avenged. He will never regret training me. This 'Kiss of Death' will show them all how powerful number one is.' With that last thought, she closed the door – ignoring the dead body – and went to train.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed the action! The next installment will be up shortly! If your confused with anything… then don't hesitate to ask in your review and I'll gladly answer it in the next chapter! Endymion will be in the next chapter called "_The Angel of Death_" so be sure to check it out!**

_AnnitaChibaKou: Thank you for the inspiring review! Just to answer your question about her learning to cook, that was another thing Jafari had to teach her to do. It was either teach her, or eat burnt and unrecognizable food while she was there. Also, I don't think that Princess Serenity was a klutz, just Usagi. Which is good since a klutz attack with a weapon might cause some accidental amputations! _

_Special thanks to: _ShandoraZ, ssteph, reNee, shan, AnnitaChibaKou, andTaeniaea for the reviews!

**Be sure to join my C2 "Sailor Moon Romance Mania" and add you favorite Usagi/Mamoru romance stories! **


	4. The Angel of Death

Well Howdy folks! Welcome to Big Pete's Used Cars! --- Don't know where that came from! 0.o Anywho, this is the long awaited Chapter 4! This chapter skips 2 years so she is now 16 (since last chapter she was 14)… and you know what was supposed to happen when she turned 16, right? That's right folks! She was supposed to marry Endymion – I think we both know how that turned out. :(

_**Now, in response to a review that I thought was kind of weird. SalrAnime, Here is the definition of an assassin according to**_ The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language:

as·sas·sin(-ssn) _n. _

_One who murders by surprise attack, especially one who carries out a plot to kill a prominent person. _

_a murderer (especially one who kills a prominent political figure) who kills by a treacherous surprise attack and often is hired to do the deed_

_**Wow, now I bet it all makes since! Please look up the definitions of words you do not understand rather than seem unknowledgeable when reviewing.**_

**So far, Usagi (as well as all the other assassins) follows the definition to a T… killing political figures and other highly regarded members of society by means of surprise attack. Please also note that they aren't always hired, and may just do it for power – as I have stated. Their rank on the list is substantially important to their power in the world of assassin's. The higher up your number is, the more jobs you get. I mean, sure they can do it without being paid, but why would an assassin pass up money!**

**Now on with the show…**

A Kiss of Death

By Miss Jessica Rabbit

Chapter 4: The Angel of Death

Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Endymion:

Today was the day. It was Serenity's 16th birthday. Two weeks from now he was suppose to marry her – as he was informed on his 18th birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

They were on the moon again to mourn, pay their respects, and, of course – check up on the Queen and the others. He was settling in his room, which was the same room as always – right across from the Princess' room so he could be close to where she was; or where she should be in any case. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." came the distracted answer of the sad Prince, whose mind was on the Princess – as always.

"Your Highness." started Artemis as he entered and bowed, "the Queen and your father request your presence in the Royal Advisory room. Your generals are already in attendance. We are all awaiting your arrival. If you are ready, I shall accompany you to the room."

"Yes, I'm ready." With that, Endymion and Artemis walked in silence to the Royal Advisory room, which was in the middle of the palace– behind the thrown room.

As they walked into the silent room, Endymion studied its occupants.

About 20 feet in front of him was the Queen with a solemn look on her face, which seemed to be directed towards him – but he did not know why… yet. To the Queens left regally stood Luna (now joined by Artemis), and to her right was his own father – the Earth's King.

Endymion looked to his right and saw his Generals (Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Ziocite for those of you who don't know), and directly across from each of them – on his left – were the Princess' Guardian's (again, for those of you who don't know: Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami). They were all looking at him with the same look the Queen had. Like they knew something he didn't, but also knew that it was something that would cause him pain. This sent his mind through a whirlwind of questions. 'What could possibly cause me more pain than Serenity being kidnapped – wait a minute.'

"Is she dead?" He asked with a voice filled with too much pain for someone of only 18 (remember this is a flashback! He's 19 now) – especially a royal for that matter. This made every ones expression turn to one of pity for their broken Prince.

"Son, what made you think that's what this is all about?" asked the Earth King with sympathy for his son.

"It's just you all look so… worried – sad even. I thought maybe it's because my Serenity was found – dead." He ended in a whisper and looked towards the grounds.

"No, we have still not heard any words regarding the Princess." Artemis spoke with eyes glazed over from freshly forming tears.

"Well then what is this about then?" He inquired, still in fear of what the answer might be.

"We wish to tell you of… an arrangement that was made a little while before you and Serenity first met. You see, we had arranged for you two to be wed two weeks after her sixteenth birthday. Today was the day we planned on telling… both of you." Spoke the Earth King with sorrow and sympathy in his voice.

Endymion's features hardened. As an 18-year-old Prince he could no longer cry like the 13-year-old who's love had been taken away. At least, he could not cry publicly… however, the twinkling of tears were still visible.

"If that is all, I wish to be excused." He replied with the same hardened expression. It was almost as if nothing could bother him any more… but they all new otherwise.

"Of course son." Allowed the King with tears showing in his own eyes for his heart broken son.

With that said, Endymion bowed and turned around, leaving them quietly as he went to his room. He got to his door, but his back was facing it. He was staring at Serenity's door, hardened expression never leaving. He walked cautiously towards it, ever so slowly placing his hand on the knob while closing his eyes. Turning the handle, he opened it languidly, while opening his eyes and stepping in. As he walked in he turned facing the back of the door, closing it and resting his forehead on its hard surface. He turned around, forcing himself to stand up straight, and walked to her bed.

As he sat down, he did as he always did – took one of her pillows and held it to his chest. He would sometimes imagine that it was her he was holding, so warm and soft. He buried his face in it, taking in her scent. "Serenity" he whispered into the soft fabric, "My Sere. Guess what. You are my betrothed… my bride." At that, he cried. He cried how he wished he would allow himself to in public, but never could. At the same time however, he was glad he couldn't bring himself to look this vulnerable in public. He lifted his head up and looked around at her room. Pink was really an overload to his eyes in this room. He could only chuckle at that fact as the tears still flowed like a broken floodgate. He saw all the other girly things adorning the room as well: frilly-pillows and frilly-curtains and all types of bunnies. The pillow he always held wasn't frilly though, just plain and white. It was the one her head rested on while she dreamt… he knew this because the first time he came in here after that dreadful day, it still had her imprint in it. "I am a much better fighter now my love. If those men tried to come again, I would definitely be able to defend you and kill them for even trying to take you away from me." He said with a shaking voice. He always did feel that if it weren't for his lack of fighting skills as a 13 year old, he would've been able to save her.

Over the years, he had hardened. Some even thought him to be cold hearted, but those closest to him knew of his deep depression. How could he be happy without the one person that made him happiest? It was absurd to think he could pretend it didn't happen and act cheerful.

He was empty, plain and simple. The day his cold heart melts, is the day Serenity returns.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was around 9pm and they were all in a lounge room, doing what they always did – remembering. Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita were telling hilarious stories of how she cry over something so little or how she would klutz out at Royal Ceremonies – like the time she spilt her desert on King Aries, Rei's father. Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were telling funny stories of how Endymion would start acting like an idiot around Serenity because he would get so nervous.

"Remember the time Endymion was flirting with Serenity on the balcony at that ball one time," Jadeite started while laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, and when he went to lean with his hand on the banister to look suave and… and…" Zoicite tried to continue but ended up laughing even harder.

"And ended up aiming too high for it and falling over it, "Nephrite attempted to finish but fell onto the floor laughing so hard.

"And falling into a fountain two stories below!" Kunzite finished and at this point all four generals were on the floor laughing at the Prince's 'smooth' move. Everyone else – the Queen, King, and the Princess' guards – were also all laughing hysterically. Endymion however, just thought about that night… just thought about her. After they had all calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes that were pushed out by laughing so hard, they just smiled.

"She's such an innocent girl. She's just a delicate angel – never able to even hurt a fly." Spoke the King with a kind voice to the whole room. All everyone could do after that comment was smile in remembrance of their Angelic Princess.

Suddenly, the doors, to the lounge room burst open, startling them all. Luna and Artemis came rushing through in panic.

"Luna? Artemis? What's so urgent?" asked the calm Moon Queen.

"Queen, you wished to be updated immediately whenever one of your appointed village governors were assassinated." Spoke Artemis out of breath, clearly from running in a panic to inform the Queen. "Governor Richard was found dead this morning. Officials don't know who did it, but the word on the streets says it's…"

"…the Kiss of Death" interrupted the Queen, as she finished Artemis' sentence, with her eyes seemingly focused on the ground with her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"The Kiss of Death?" Inquired the Earth King.

"She's the number one assassin." Luna began. "She first arrived on the scene 2 years ago. Her first 2 kills apparently happened at the same time – with one arrow. An arrow for Governor Williams and his son Willington."

"One arrow. She must've been experienced." Started Lita, who was the first in the room to be impressed at that level of skill.

"No, like I said, those were her first two. Apparently she's the protégée of an old assassin. She took the number one spot from him. They say hundreds of assassins have tried to get the governor and his son, and she was the first to succeed. Her kills have been getting close to the nearby villages, along with Diamond's kills. It would appear that they are trying to out do one another." Spoke Luna grimly.

"So, how often does she kill?" inquired Kunzite.

"Three times." Answered the Queen with her face never changing from its look of deep thought from before, and her eyes never lifting from there set spot on the floor.

"Just three times? She doesn't sound like much of a threat." Commented the unimpressed Nephrite.

"You don't understand," started the Queen, "I mean she's killed three times this week… which is unusually slow for her record." She spoke the last part aloud, mainly to herself, as she began to think of what could have brought upon this 'slump' in the Kiss of Death's usual record high weekly death toll.

"Well, what IS her usual record?" asked an alarmed Zoicite.

"It depends on who she's hired to kill. If she's just hired to kill an average townsmen, then that's all she will kill. However, if it's someone of importance and highly guarded, she'll kill their guards and family before the person she's paid to kill. By the time she gets to her hired hit, she's killed somewhere in the hundreds – depending on how much security they have." Informed Ami.

"You mean she doesn't get paid for all those people! Just for the one out of the hundreds! Screamed a shocked Jadeite.

"Rumor has it, all the ones she's not paid for are for training, but mainly… kicks." Mina said with a sad voice.

KICKS? SHE KILLS ALL THOSE PEOPLE FOR FUN? WHAT KIND OF SICK – WHAT COULD MAKE SOMEONE – WHO IS SHE!" Demanded Jadeite, again screaming with anger and disgust.

"Nobody knows who she is, not even the other assassins know her actual name. She truly is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Word is, any jobs Diamond is hired to do, she shows up for and steals the kill. We know this has got to be upsetting him. They say he's planning on doing something big that she won't find out about – he craves revenge, but even more so, he craves the number one spot and the power it contains." Ami answered.

"So how much do you know about her?" asked the Earth King.

The Queen sighed and closed her eyes, frustrated by how uninformed they were when she found herself unable to answer the King's question. Luna saw this and decided to answer instead.

"We don't know as much as we would like to... and as much as we should for that matter. All the information that we have on her has been gathered by our informants. They live in the villages and update us on crime and other things of that matter. What they hear about her, they hear on accident while ease dropping on criminals. Her name is brought up a lot by them since they basically idolize her. But as for what we know about her for certain; she's known as the Kiss of Death for reasons unknown, that she's got the blood of thousands on her hands, and that we fear the Queen may be one of her next targets sooner than we could properly prepare for." Luna finished grimly.

"How soon we talking?" asked Kunzite, trying to take it all in so that he could start thinking up some possible strategy plans.

"Well, last we talked to the Outer planets – which was roughly 4 days ago – the Princess of Pluto and Saturn both gave us odd prophecies. Pluto's prophecy was that an end was coming, however, she does not know whom it could be referring to. Saturn's was even more bizarre. She said that she sensed a death… and a rebirth happening shortly. We have no idea what shortly defines. It could be today, or years from now since both Pluto and Saturn have different time spans than us. Also, all calculations add up to the Kiss of Death making a beeline towards this palace. Apparently, she was hired by some old bounty hunter who got sick of doing all the political officials dirty work, and decided to get his revenge by having them all killed." Ami ended with a Sherlock Holmes look.

"But that doesn't make any sense. He could just do that by himself if he was a bounty hunter." Argued Zoicite with doubt.

"I heard she turned evil after her successor was slaughtered. That's when she started doing some serious damage." Started Lita with a sparkle in her eye for sick admiration of a woman better in combat than herself. This made everyone in the room look at her like she was crazy, with sweat drops on their heads. Lita just gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"Anywho," began Rei with her eyes still focused worriedly on Jupiter, "I heard she just does it for power."

"Actually, you are all right. There was a pissed-off bounty hunter that had hired an assassin since he himself became sick of the dirty work, but the assassin ended up killing him. The few who saw it happen said the assassin was a female. Since the Kiss of Death has been the only female assassin, then it is very possible that they are one in the same. Also, the whole going crazy and getting revenge for her successor death thing has been a rumor for years, so that could be considered fairly true since the rumor has remained the same. If it were false, then it would have become exaggerated over time with many altercations made to it over these past two years. As for doing it for power, well, that's the number one reason an assassin becomes an assassin. They play God, the most powerful of us all. They give themselves the right to decide who lives and who dies. To them, whoever the best assassin is, is the closest thing to a God. That's why you always hear about them trying to out do one another and kill one another off." Spoke Artemis matter-of-factly.

"Well, sounds to me like you all know more than you originally led on." Replied the Earth King.

"We know rumors and motives, but we still know nothing about her. One can't base the truth on rumors alone." The Queen spoke inaudibly above a whisper, ashamed that such wicked people lived where she promised peace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the very same moment, in the village that the Moon Palace resided in, Usagi rested kneeled on the ledge of a balcony, bathed in the shadows – hidden from view. Now at the age of 16, her beauty had blossomed to that of an Angel. An Angel of Death with wings of blades rather than feathers. She was ease dropping on Diamond and his men. The two have been playing a game of cat and mouse for the past two years, only things never worked out as he wanted – since he always got stuck with being the mouse. She would kill his kills, and then he would try to kill hers, of course he was always too late or too slow to actually get hers before she did. Once in a while she would let him kill his own prey, just to feed his anger with blood – and so he didn't loose his skills for when she met him face to face. After all, if he became rusty, where would the fun be?

She had followed them here after she was hired to kill a certain royal family by a retired bounty. Sure she killed that bounty hunter –for reasons only she knows, but after she heard of Diamond's plan the first few times she ease dropped on him (a few days after Jafari's death), she knew she had to take this one from him as well. She had been following him from village to village; taking his kills - after hearing what they were through her nightly spying - and listening to the development of this most devious plan.

She was now listening in on his plan with a smile on her rose tinted lips.

It was a decent plan, although, for something two years in the making, it was shitty. It was all for show, which can lead to an assassins downfall. Making the assassin too busy worrying about impressing people rather than lurking enemies – such as herself.

She listened intently to the main details that were just added while Diamond was currently announcing them (they have been planning what to do for the past 2 years, now he's telling them when): it was going to be at a ball tomorrow that the castle was throwing to celebrate the missing Princess' 16th birthday, and even though today was her birthday, the Queen was always to sad on this day, so it's always been the following day. Every planets royals would be their, but Diamond only wants the Moon Queen, the Moon advisories, the Princess' guards, the Earth King, Earth Prince, and the Prince's generals.

'Thirteen deaths in all. Shouldn't have picked such an unlucky number Diamond. You need all the luck you can get to make this happen in your vantage.' Thought Serenity slyly with a cocky smirk.

The most important detail of all was just now decided by Diamond… it was all going down tomorrow, when the clock struck 9 that evening.

With all the information she needed, she leapt off the ledge – 2 stories up – and landed safely and expertly on the ground in a crouch position. She hurriedly got up and ran to the back alley, her coat swishing as she ran. If she was going to go through with her plan, she had to stakeout the palace for its vulnerable points tonight, so that during tomorrow nights ball, she could take the less guarded opening and get their before Diamond and his 'date's.'

While on the way to the palace, something stuck with her. 'It seems that both the missing Princess and I were born on the same day. Of course, the only way I know that today is my birthday, is because Master Jafari told me so.' With this strange coincidence in mind, she continued her way to her the location of her next kills… the Moon Palace.

**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their author alerts and favorites list… I'll mention you all by name in the next chapter. Be sure to read chapter 5! Chapter 5 is what chapters 1-4 have been leading up to! It's what the summary was for! She will make her decision – kill the royals, or do something unexpected! What do you think she will do?**

**Be sure to come back for _Chapter 5: The Assassin's Ball._ **

**Author's Note: This chapter went through some serious revising. In the scene where Endymion finds out that he was betrothed to Serenity, it went completely different, but I edited it immensely! I you want the original scene I can email it to you! Just leave you email in your review and say you want it. I will only send you the FLASHBACK scene!**


	5. Assassin's Ball

**Well, here's the long awaited Chapter 5: Assassin's Ball. The first four chapters were just leading up to this chapter and all that follow. I would have just started it here, but then people would want to know what events made her the way she is today… heartless. This is my first full length chapter fic, and therefore my first action scene. Hopefully, it will be up to par. I have to write 3 essays for college (5 pages for Anthropology, 4 pages for English Composition, and a research paper in Astronomy); all of which are do in a few weeks, so I do have less time to spend on this story as I would like. Thanks for bearing with me though - I appreciate it! **

**Side Note: This is the longest of ALL the chapters! It's almost 14 pages on Word!**

**Also, since I live in South Florida… I'm trying to get this out before I have no power – thanks to Wilma! Damn hurricanes! Well, anyway, enjoy! **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Now on with the show…**

**TheKiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 5: Assassin's Ball**

**Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**9pm in the Moon Palace - Time of ****Diamonds Planned Arrival**

"Elegant and romantic… just how she would want it" Stated the Queen as she admired the ballroom and waited for Artemis to announce her presence from the top of the staircase.

"Are you ready my Queen?" Asked Artemis with a warm smile, more in reference to her being ready to deal with fellow mourners than anything else.

"As I'll ever be Artemis." She replied, returning the same warm smile.

Artemis walked the rest of the distance to stand at the edge of the staircase and cleared his throat.

"Now presenting, the ruler of the Silver Millennium, Moon Queen Selenity."

At this, Queen Selenity began her descent of the staircase. All eyes were focused on her with sympathy – she hated that look. It told her that Serenity really was gone. This torment wasn't a nightmare, it was life, and she would give anything to change that - to get Serenity back. To just see her and know that she was all right… safe and well taken care of. She wanted to see her cheerful smile and innocent eyes again… to hear her laughter again.

At the bottom of the staircase, she began her royal duty of balls, which was to mingle with the crowd of guests. Everyone was encouraged to have a good time. It was not thought to be a sad day, or day of mourning… it was a ball after all. All the royals from the Silver Millennium were there. Even the outers showed up – including Pluto's royals, which was quite odd since they never like to leave out of fear for troubles in time while they are away. Everyone made an exception though, for Princess Serenity's memory… and for the Queen.

Serenity's four guards were all catching up with the outer (Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's) princess'. Since the outers were older – with the exception of Saturn - they always tried to act like they were better. They were busy down talking the guards when suddenly there was a loud scream and the banging of large doors being slammed open. The only other time there was a break in, was the day the birthday girl was taken – Princess Serenity.

Diamond and his men didn't even give them a chance to fight back. He watched proudly as his 50 men do what was planned out for 2 years as he smiled at how easy it was. The royals couldn't really fight; they never had to… that's what armies are for. While the Guards (both inners and outers), Generals, and Prince knew very well how to fight; the swords at their friends and families necks told them not to try anything.

The Kings, Queens, and Princess' of all the planets in the Silver Millennium – with the exception of the Earth's King, Prince, and Generals, and the Moon's Queen, Luna, Artemis, and the Princess' guardians – were all taken to the sides of the ball room with swords held at their throats, forced to watch whatever was going to happen to their close Terran and Lunarian friends. The dance floor was empty.

"Just as I though… sooner than we could properly prepare for." Whispered Luna grimly.

Diamond came and stood in the middle of the room – facing the Moon Queen, whom of which was being blocked by the Terrans, Luna, Artemis, and the guardians. He walked until he was a good 10 feet in front of them.

"Well, well, well… not so protected now, are we." Began Diamond with a smirk as he looked at all the desperate royals on the sides of the ball room "The rules are simple; do as your told and things will go smoothly with little threat to your lives, try anything and the swords will slash open these royals necks with the help from my men." He announced loudly while gesturing toward them… daring someone to call his bluff.

Things were going smoother than even Diamond thought. He was for sure that little Kiss of Death vixen would show up and ruin all the hard work that went into this one night. Everything happened fast. They barged through the front gates, killing all Palace guards that got in their way. They then barged through the huge doors that were in the middle of the front wall in the ballroom – locking it from the inside with the large wooden plank that lowers to rest securely in front of it. Then they swiftly grabbed any royal they could get at fast enough – with the exception of the Earth and Moon targets – and brought them to the two sides of the ballroom, leaving the door and back clear. Now, the Earth and Moon royals were in the back, near where the thrown was.

Some of Diamond's men came towards where the Queen was being blocked by the other Terran and Lunarian's, and took each of them and began to bind their hands behind their backs and put them side by side about 5 feet in front of the thrown. From left to right; Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, Artemis, Luna, Queen Selenity, the Earth's King Darren, Prince Endymion, Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were all forced to their knees – with swords held to their throats as well.

Everyone in the room felt like a failure, unable to do what they should be doing – fighting back. If they did try anything, they knew very well that this man wasn't joking when he said he'd slash their throats – they couldn't risk it. Diamond began to chuckle, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, Juri," began Diamond, addressing the man holding a sword to Queen Selenity's neck, "here I thought that that vixen would show up before us and slaughter them, but everything's working out satisfactory… so far." He ended cautiously.

"What vixen?" Inquired the Terran King – boldly speaking out of place. The man who held a sword at his throat, held it closer, until he was given a warning look from Diamond.

"He's about to die, I might as well entertain a few of their questions. The vixen I'm referring to is the Kiss of Death." This caused the Terrans and Lunarians to perk up – remembering the conversation they all had just yesterday about the Kiss of Death.

"The number one assassin?" Asked a very interested Nephrite hoping to hear something of use from someone in her… trade. However, the mentioning of her status above Diamond only earned him a glare from the number two assassin.

"Well, I guess she could currently be considered that. However, by midnight, the word of the newest number one will get out – me. You should all feel lucky that I'm the one that will take your lives. If the Kiss of Death HAD showed up before me, none of you would be alive," he started as he looked around the room before returning his gaze back to Nephrite " - you would all be swimming in a pool of your own royal blood, and your deaths would be quite agonizing. I one the other hand, will make this quick. While, as I said before, she would have killed you all, I only with to kill the ones who rule and protect the Earth and the Moon – you lucky 13." He finished while pointing towards them.

"Now Juri, I know you are very anxious, so as I promised you, you may kill the Earth Prince for me." Spoke Diamond to his excited right-hand man.

"What, you're going to give him credit? How can you become number one if you aren't the one solely shedding our blood." Endymion spoke with the same cold expression he always wore.

"I never do all the killing, it would be to much work, but I always get all the credit. It's all because I'm the leader of this sadistic pack of heartless murderers."

"Hmmph" Endymion let out with a smirk. "All these 'heartless murderers' under your command, and the galaxy **still** fears the Kiss of Death more than you."

This made Diamond shoot a look of pure hatred towards the Prince. As if through telepathic orders, Juri - the man who held a sword to his throat from behind - removed it and bashed him in the back of the head with the hilt, causing Endymion to fall face first on the alabaster floor. Juri then pulled the prince back up by his hair and put the sword right back at his throat.

"Let's get one thing straight." Began Diamond in a low voice that was trembling from anger. "Since you obviously never had the _privilege _of seeing the Kiss of Death in action, let me enlighten you. The only reason I'm not number one now is because I'm not a monster. I don't kill hundreds when I'm hired to kill one or two. Sure that may be her _style_, but she's… she's… she's…" stammered Diamond looking for the best word to describe the most feared assassin.

"Better than you?" Jadeite asked in attempt to finish Diamonds sentence with a fake look of innocent curiosity, earning him the same hit Endymion got just moments ago by the man who held a sword to his own throat.

"I've heard enough from these idiots who don't know what they're talking about! Juri! Get it over with so I can kill the others and obtain my rightful spot as number one!" Diamond yelled, hurrying Juri.

"Gladly." Replied Juri through a demented smile. Rather than slashing his throat from behind, Juri wanted to see his face when he died. Because of this sick desire, he removed the sword from Endymion's face and walked around to face him and stood about 6 feet in front of the Prince who showed no fear… just pride – and a little regret for not seeing his Serenity before this moment came.

Juri took his bow off from around it chest, and got an arrow in place. He raised the arrow up, aiming right between Endymion's eyes. Every royal in the room held their breath as King Darren's eyes filled with tears as the thought of seeing his son die right before his eyes and unable to do anything to prevent it without causing everyone in the room to die. Endymion closed his eyes and whispered "Serenity" and then the arrow was released. It advanced a minuscule 3 feet before another arrow came from Juri's right and knocked it to the ground.

Everyone looked up at one of the high windows that decorated the room. There, on its 4 sq. ft. ledge of a 6ft. high window, was the number one assassin. With her bow still held up and her right hand still where it was when she released the arrow, she stared at Diamond with cold but gorgeous blue eyes.

All the people on the left of the room had a clear view and all the people on the right were turned so that the one's holding the swords could get a better view. The Moon and Earth royals simply turned their heads now that the swords were being held loosely due to the shock everyone was in. All the royals knew who it was, and were very confused as to how she could do such an attack with an arrow… until Diamond spoke up.

"Kiss of Death, so annoying for you to join the ball without an invitation."

Gasps could be heard as they all realized that their princess was the notorious Kiss of Death. They were deeply saddened by the fact that their innocent princess would be the cause of so much pain, death, and heartache.

While Selenity, Luna, and Artemis along with the newly found princess' guardians were brought to silent and dignified tears. Endymion thanked the God's no eyes were on him. The reason being, that for the first time in years, his face softened and no longer looked cold and stoic. A lump began to build in his throat as he thought of the last thing he said before the arrow was released towards him – 'Serenity.'

'She heard me.' He thought as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 'She finally found her way back to me.'

The royals examined their Princess who they could only remember dressed in white dresses with a child-like innocence. Now, they were surprised at her attire. Where a regal white dress **should** have been, were now skintight black pants and a shirt fitting the same way. The buttons toward the top were left undone – revealing cleavage she defiantly didn't have last time they all saw her. To top it off, she wore a form-fitting coat that was only buttoned from below her breasts down to her hips – working much like a bustier. She was still positioned for the bow and arrow. She had her right leg hidden by the coat and her left leg out of the coat, making her big black boots visible. Her beautiful hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with the exception of a few curls adorning her delicate face. The look on her face was one of someone whose been through and seen to much for such a young girl. Little did they know that all the terrible things she's seen – she actually caused.

"How long have you been here?" Inquired a frustrated Diamond.

"An hour… you're late." Usagi spoke and mischievously grinned as she heard Diamond let out a low growl.

'Her voice, it's so different… so heartless.' Thought Selenity. Every royal in the room had pretty much the same thoughts as the Queen – except for Endymion: "voice of an angel" he said softly and adoringly under his breath – but Kunzite still heard him. "Angel of Death my Prince, she's not the same." Corrected Kunzite. This only caused Endymion to look at Kunzite with anger and acceptance before he turned his attention back to his long-lost love.

Usagi lowered her bow and stepped to the edge of the ledge and looked down at the floor.

"That's a 20 foot drop from where you're at. Jump it and break your legs." Diamond said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

She just smirked right back as she leaped down (imagine the opening scene in Underworld ) and landed on both feet in a crouch position - without even using her hands to support her – she was barely in that position for a second as she quickly rose up and started walking towards him.

Everyone gasped. Their princess was clumsy but now she could do THAT!

"I've seen you do that before, but I always thought you had some sort of rope." Whispered Diamond in disbelief as he took turns between looking at the ledge and then at her.

"No rope… just skill." She spoke with a self-assured tone as she continued to saunter towards Diamond. This made Endymion tremble with anger. 'She should be walking towards **me **likethat in our own **private** chamber – not **this man **and in front of **everyone**!' His mind screamed.

She stopped about 3 yards in front of Diamond, and began turning her head – looking around at his lackey's with a superior air. Every royal and goon watched intently for a sign of what she had planned – and whose side she was on: Diamonds, the Royals, or – the most likely choice – her own.

"Two years in the making, and this is the best you could do." She said while still looking around. This made Diamond furious.

"What could you possibly mean, dear Kis-"

"It's shitty." She interrupted Diamond with a stoic expression and finally meeting his gaze with her cold eyes. Diamond said nothing – just glared at her, causing her to lift her left eyebrow as she smirked. "I snuck in undetected and remained that way the whole time I was here – you did quite the opposite. Barging through the front gates, killing only the guards you came across – causing outright chaos." She stated seriously with a very judging tone.

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Diamond questioned ignorantly.

"Oh, nothing… except for the fact that you have alarmed every single other palace guard to your presence. Soon, hundreds of armed guards will be here… ready to kill." She finished with a wicked smile that sent chills up the spines of all who used to know her to be innocent and gentle.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I." Diamond began as he went up to Zoicite and took the sword from his scabbard and walked back to his previous location in front of Usagi and smiled. He then quickly drew the sword behind his back and threw it. The sword cut through the air, and landed in the plank – going straight threw to the door – locking the plank in its place. "That's the only entrance in this ballroom – and now it's jammed shut – still think my plans shitty?" Asked Diamond as he lifted his chin with pride.

"Now it's worse – since you locked yourself in here with me." She said with her bow still in her left hand.

"Is that a threat?" Asked Diamond with a smile.

"Naturally."

Behind her, Juri had silently raised his bow while getting an arrow from his quiver and pulled it back – ready to release it towards the Kiss of Death for threatening his leader.

Every royal wanted to just scream out and warn her but the swords at their throats tightened, telling them to do otherwise. To everyone's surprise, Usagi chuckled.

"Tell him, that if he releases that arrow, I'll just catch it and send it right back… you know – how Sapphire died." Everyone was shocked that she could sense that – but Diamond expected as much since she was trained by Jafari – the worst and best there ever was… until the Kiss of Death came along. Juri didn't take her warning seriously and, with a smirk, let it fly – causing the royals to gasp.

Usagi raised her bow to face Diamond and moved her right leg back in order to have her right shoulder face Juri, with her right hand still at her waist. As soon as the arrow got by her bow, she swiftly raised her right hand and caught the arrow precisely where it would have been if she were the one who was preparing to shoot… and of course, now she was. She then pivoted on her left heal so that she was now facing Juri with his own arrow aimed at him in her bow – and released it with such force, it knocked him into the air. He fell on the ground about 5 yards back from where he originally stood – dead.

Usagi just smiled as she lowered her bow and turned back around to face Diamond, who went pale.

"Can I assume that you just had a bit of Déjà vu?" She said as she tilted her head to the side, and watched as the remembrance of Sapphire's death replayed in his mind. Usagi could tell because of the anguish on Diamonds face.

"Impossible." Whispered the Earth King. Brave enough to say what everyone was thinking, but too afraid to say themselves. Everyone heard him though in the eerily quite room… even Diamond.

"Impossible? Not for her." Replied Diamond while still looking at Usagi. "I know why you're here, and I think that there's a way we can both leave here happy." Said Diamond, trying to find a way to leave alive.

"I'm listening." Replied Usagi, intrigued by what he had planned.

"I'll let you kill the Moon royals, and leave just the Earth royals for myself." Offered Diamond as he tried to regain his proud demeanor. 'There's no way she'll pass this up.' He thought – happy to know he was going to live. Of all the times he saw her, it was never this close and she was always smiling because she was either taking his kills or killing her own before he had a chance to take them from her. Now, however, he locked himself in with the most feared human in the entire universe, and a caged animal never shows mercy. He was kicking himself in the ass for the dumb move.

"So you're making this easy for yourself." Diamond only nodded with a smirk to cover up his broken pride.

"Very well. Let's get this massacre started." She said with the same hauntingly wicked smile as she walked up to the Queen and stopped about 2 yards in front of her and took an arrow from her quiver, placing it in her lowered bow. Usagi – now with a serious expression replacing the wicked smile – raised the bow slowly, and aimed it at the Moon Queen's head – staring straight into her eyes. Just 30 minutes ago she was thinking of how much she wanted to see those eyes – but they were not the cheerful one's she was expecting. They weren't happy to see her and sparkling with joy. Instead, she saw vengeance directed towards the world and numbness toward anything evil – especially done by her own hand. However, the one thing that struck her most – was the underlying sadness – even a tinge regret.

"Any last words?" asked the Kiss of Death with a serious expression. The Queen felt tears roll down her own cheeks.

"Hahaha, I believe she asked you a question Your Highness, you'd better answer her if you don't want to get her angry." Diamond began with amusement while looking with happiness at the Queen's painful expression.

Usagi kept her gaze locked with the Queen's begging eyes, her stoic expression never lifting and her eyes never blinking... keeping her cold eyes in permanent display of her victim. Then, surprisingly, the right side of her lips raised into a smile… a smile Diamond couldn't see as he stood to her left. Then with a vengeful amusement, she surprised everyone in the room: "Oh, I wasn't talking to her."

Then, to fast to fully comprehend, she pivoted the top half of her body, and shot Diamond with the arrow. The arrow lodged itself in his right shoulder blade as he fell to his knees in agonizing pain.

"Well you morons! Don't just stand there, make her pay!" screamed Diamond through gritted teeth as he clutched the arrow, it's end protruding in front of him from his now bloody shoulder blade.

As the first man came after her, she took an arrow from her quiver and let it fly at him with such force he flew back 8 feet when it lodged into the front of his ribs, unable to go all the way through due to the blocking bones.

Just as she did to him, she did to about 6 others, turning in circles so that no one could get to her before she skewered them. Everyone royal in the room watched in awe. Their missing Princess had returned… with a vengeance. They then saw her do the move that started it all. As two men were running up to her, one right behind the other, she aimed the bow and pulled it back. After it was already prepared for flight, she pulled it back even farther – so far in fact, the royals all feared the bow would break – and let it soar, going straight through the first man, and landing in the man behind him.

"Amazing." Lita whispered under her breath in awe.

Then, further feeding their surprise of her skills, she removed 3 arrows from her quiver – one in between each of her right hands fingers – pulled back and leaned back so that the arrows were all side by side and parallel to the floor, and sent them to the hearts of the attacking goons at once.

"Astonishing." Kunzite said with awe in his voice.

Another man was slowing approaching her with a shield blocking him. Usagi could only smile at this as she aimed the bow for him, then pointed it at the ceiling and let go. The arrow hit the ceiling, ricocheted off, flew at the man from above, and landed in the top of his head.

Every royal in the room had their mouth agape.

Usagi slung her bow around her – in line with the strap of her quiver – and stood with pride. Her eyes were squinted as she turned her head slowly, looking for the next who dare try anything. A man began to run towards her from behind – she could only smile at this. Quicker, and with more agility than anyone in the room could muster up, she did a back flip high up into the air, grasping his right shoulder with just her right hand to gain more height, as her left hand remained near her waste while she was doing a single second long one hand stand, flipping off his shoulder, and kicking him straight in the back before gracefully landing behind him. The force from her kick sent the man spiraling 10 feet in the air before stopping his fall with his head… breaking his neck.

"Of everything I've seen in battle, that has been the only thing to ever make me envious of another fighters skill level." Spoke Nephrite honestly, as he watched on in awe of the Princess they lost so long ago. The only thing the other Terran Generals could do to respond was dumbly nod and mumble a unarticulated "Oh yeah" or "same here."

"Why are you doing this to us instead of the royals!" Screamed one of the lackey's as he ran up to her and fell to his knees with his hands folded, pleading for his life.

"Simple, you all killed Jafari… so I'll kill all of you." She said in a very pitiless tone as she strode over to him and stomped her right boot on the ground, causing a knife to pop out the front (think Trigun – Vash has the same boots ) and slashed his throat with it causing him to fall back dead. Usagi still looked pissed off as she stomped her boot again, making the knife return inside.

"Perfect for battle." Kunzite and Mina said at the same time as both leaders could spot a perfect warrior when they saw one.

Usagi slowly removed her sword from its scabbard, and stood in a stance with her eyes closed. The room was deathly silent in fear they might anger her and make her kill them for disrupting what might be some sort of in-battle meditation – something unheard of to them, but they didn't know what to expect from her.

Ten of Diamond's men drew their swords and slowly advanced towards her, as quietly as their boots could manage. Then as they circled her, the one directly behind her raised his sword. As he brought it down to cut through her skull, her eyes opened and she brought her own sword back and blocked him. She then quickly turned around and slashed at his chest, cutting open his rib cage with her extremely sharp sword. As each of them tried to get her, she blocked them and slashed away at them. By the time they were all dead, all the ones left holding the swords to the royal's necks joined in to try and get the kill, but she was invincible. Cutting off arms and heads, opening main arteries, doing anything and everything she knew would kill them. Only two more goons remained. They were on their knees, side by side, shaking as Usagi approached them with murder in her eyes.

"I've killed 48 of your comrades. Diamond left you behind during this fight to fend for yourselves. One of you will die here, while the other will go back to Diamond with a message. The one who stays here will get the honor of knowing how I was bestowed with the title Kiss of Death by your leader." Usagi spoke, surprisingly not at all out of breath, and without even a scratch on her.

"Please take him! I'm a fast runner, I'll make sure everyone gets your message fast!" Begged the man on her right.

She quickly took out her bow and sent an arrow towards the beggar's chest. It lodged in his chest, yet he still lived. She slowly walked up to him and kneeled down, caressing his face slowly – making Endymion angry as ever – and she kissed him. As soon as she removed her lips from him, he fell backwards – dead.

"Kiss of Death… it all makes sense now." Said King Darren loud enough for all to hear.

She then grabbed the other man and pulled him to his feet.

"Thankfully for you, I despise warriors who beg. You shall live… for now. Go tell every assassin of what happened here. Tell them how I will not show mercy to those who dare try to take my spot." She spoke with a commanding voice.

"Of course, as fast as I can!" The lone survivor said swiftly as he turned around ready to leave. Usagi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her again. Using the training from Jafari on pressure points, she quickly pressed a few veins in his neck. He just looked at her confused – no one but Jafari and Usagi were knowledgeable toward pressure points.

"You have 24 hours to return Diamond to me before the blood stops flowing to your brain." She began without emotion. "How you get him here is up to you, just as long as he's here within 24 hours… preferably in this ballroom."

The man just stood there, staring at her.

"This is not a time to freeze up… the longer you're here with that dumb look on your face, the less time you have to bring Diamond here." She said slowly, assuming he was too dim-witted to fully comprehend the situation he was currently in. His features looked shocked as he turned around and started running before he stopped.

"What now?" She said impatiently while crossing her arms over her chest.

"The d-doors are s-still locked." He stuttered nervously.

"I guess you want me to get you out?" She asked annoyed by the fact that he couldn't do anything of use – she truly pitied Diamond. Walking around she gathered four swords – two in each hand. She then did the same thing Diamond did to lock it, only what she did took MUCH more skill. As she threw all the swords at once, each one landed in one of the doors hinges. After about a second, both doors fell forward with a bang.

"Um, t-thank you." Said the very frightened survivor as he ran over the heap of wood and out of the castle.

The royals didn't no what to make of this. Did she save them… or just do that for fun. They didn't know what she was like now. Of all the things they thought happened to her over the years, 'became the number one assassin' was never one of the possibilities.

She once again took off her bow and removed an arrow. Sending the arrow towards the ceiling, it ricocheted off and landed behind the Queen – cutting the ropes that bound her.

"You and I are both leaders. We may rule over two different worlds that contain very different morals and rules, but we are both leaders nonetheless. That is why you still live." Usagi stated as she took a long whip from her coat and walked over to the window she came from in the beginning, and slung the whip up at the chandelier. Wrapping securely around it, she pulled on it, making sure it was safe to climb up.

"Serenity?" Asked the Queen hopefully.

No response.

"Princess?" She tried again with tears in her eyes.

No response.

"K-kiss of Death?" She tried, almost inaudibly through the tears.

"What?" Usagi said coldly as she turned back around to retrieve all the weapons of hers she had lodged into Diamond's men. She went up to one man and grabbed the arrows from his quiver and examined them with disgust.

"Thief." She muttered as she noticed they were her own that he either stole from a body she killed, or were ones she put into him… either way, he decided to recycled them. She just put them in there rightful spot - her own quiver.

"I want to hire you." Said the Queen shocking everyone.

Usagi simply turned around and faced her, looking back at the Queen with the cold expression that never seemed to leave her face.

"No you don't."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're an innocent Queen. You don't want the burden I have."

"What burden?"

"The blood of thousands on your soul. You may not directly kill any of them… but you will be the one responsible for making me killing them." Usagi said sadly, breaking the hearts of all who knew her when she was angelic.

"Then, stay here to protect me. After all that's happened this evening I'm going to need to feel safe."

"What makes you think living with the number one assassin, the only human feared all over the universe, will make you feel safe?" Usagi asked grimly.

"You could train my guards." The Queen offered.

"What do I get in return?" Asked the Kiss of Death, interest sparked.

"Well, what do you want? Name it and it's yours." Said the Queen with a warm smile.

"You can't give me what I want." Usagi began with a whisper, more to herself that anyone else –sort of thinking out loud, as she looked at the blood-covered floor. She then looked back up at the Queen with an unfeeling expression and continued louder. "I'll do it. We shall decide on my payment later."

"Great! First, will you have dinner with us?"

"Yes. Make sure someone cleans this floor. Blood stains alabaster permanently." She spoke with years of experience in dealing with bloodstains.

"Will do. Now come this way, you shall eat with the royals of both the Moon and Earth tonight as our guest of honor."

As the Queen escorted Usagi to the dining room, King Aries ran over to the other Moon and Earth royals and untied the ropes binding their arms. Not knowing what to say, they just walked in silence towards the dining room. Luna and Artemis stayed behind to inform the other royals that the ball was to be canceled until further notice for obvious reasons.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the next chapter, they will have a Q & A with the notorious Kiss of Death. So be sure to tune in for **Chapter 6: Questions Answered.**

To all who apply: Happy Hurricane Wilma!

_Sorry I can't thank all the people who added me to their author update lists and favorites lists and all of you who reviewed. Because the hurricane is about to hit, I want to post this right away. Hopefully next time I will be able to, so if you want to see your name on this, then review! Maybe you can even give me some questions for them to ask our Kiss of Death! That would be great!_

**SalrAnime**: Wow, you actually mentioned one of the reasons the assassin's in my story kill in you little rant. Now, you don't thing they have a point or reason to kill. Well, so far there reasons have been: money, power, revenge, and to be the best there is (as verified by The List). Maybe you should try actually reading my story before you review, you might sound less easy to prove wrong – however, then my friends and I won't be able to laugh at your reviews anymore. So far, you have not criticized me, you have just complained about the assassins killing people. Here's a tip: don't like it, don't read it. Now, if you respond to this, we'll just laugh a little more at the fact that you complain yet you still just can't get enough of this story. As for me being missed (which is funny coming from someone who's never added a story to this site or even bothered to register); the reviews I have received, and the favorites lists and author alert lists I've been added to just prove you wrong… again. Have a nice day.


	6. Questions Answered

Well, I survived Hurricane Wilma! That bitch of a hurricane went right over my house… and that is NO exaggeration! I was without power for 16 whole days! 16 WHOLE DAYS PEOPLE! Fortunately I bought a portable DVD player! Cold showers and hot-sticky nights suck big balls! Luckily for the first few days we had a cold front so it was in the low 70's but after those few sweet nights of comfort came the heat. For all of you who have never been to Florida and have this vision of an ideal place that you see in all those vacation ads… get rid of that vision! Florida is nothing but Hell with palm trees! Stay out of Florida if you don't want to feel the flames of Hades!

Enough of my ranting; since I didn't have power, I could only work on this story in the afternoons – didn't wanna burn out my lanterns batteries… even though I used it for reading Manga. I could barely see the Manga pics, let alone read the words in such low light… pity me. -- Well, I wrote a lot, but I still didn't feel it was enough so it took me longer to think of more things to add. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to author alerts and favorites lists! I shall mention you all FINALLY at the end of this chapter! Hopefully this will hold you over until the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be gettin' paid right about now. **

**The Kiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter: 6 Questions Answered**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ending of Chapter 5: Assassin's Ball:**

"_You could train my guards." The Queen offered._

"_What do I get in return?" Asked the Kiss of Death, interest sparked. _

"_Well, what do you want? Name it and it's yours." Said the Queen with a warm smile._

"_You can't give me what I want." Usagi began with a whisper, more to herself than anyone else –sort of thinking out loud, as she looked at the blood-covered floor. She then looked back up at the Queen with an unfeeling expression and continued louder. "I'll do it. We shall decide on my payment later."_

"_Great! First, will you have dinner with us?" _

"_Yes. Make sure someone cleans this floor. Blood stains alabaster permanently." She spoke with years of experience in dealing with bloodstains. _

"_Will do. Now come this way, you shall eat with the royals of both the Moon and Earth tonight as our guest of honor."_

_As the Queen escorted Usagi to the dining room, King Aries ran over to the other Moon and Earth royals and untied the ropes binding their arms. Not knowing what to say, they just walked in silence towards the dining room. Luna and Artemis stayed behind to inform the other royals that the ball was to be canceled until further notice for obvious reasons._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter: 6 Questions Answered**

As they were all making their way to the informal dining room; the King, Earth Generals, the Princess' Guards, and the royal advisors (Luna and Artemis, who had caught up with the Terran and Lunar royals), walked far behind the Princess and Queen. They were all silent – not because they didn't have anything to say, just afraid to break the silence.

They all stopped when the Queen called for Artemis from up ahead.

"Artemis, come here quickly please!" She called out with a beaming smile. Artemis did as requested and ran to his Queen. The others just continued walking until they caught up with them just as the Queen was leaving.

"Her majesty told us to go on without her. She'll only take a second and she shall meet us there." Explained Artemis.

They all looked at Usagi who was facing them but not looking at them, indifferent about the Queen's absence. Artemis held his arm out to her. "May I take your arm Milady?" Usagi only looked at him and laughed coldly. "Last I checked, I was any _but_ a Lady." With that, she continued on in the direction they were originally going. Artemis jogged to catch up with her to guide her to the informal dining room. The others just stood there, taken back by what their Princess just said.

"She doesn't remember anything at all, does she?" Rei asked with a sorrow-laden voice.

"By her actions, we can only assume as much." Answered Ami with the same tone.

"Well, we'll just have to try our hardest to get her to remember." Suggested a cheerful Jadeite.

"That's a good plan and all, but after she spent so many years killing off political officials and their guards, I doubt she's going to want to spend her free time with them." Kunzite calmly debated.

"Don't say that!" Loudly spoke an angered Prince, as he started striding towards the informal dining room.

"I forgot how he would feel through all this." Shamefully admitted Jadeite.

"When she first showed up back there, he said that she had the 'voice of an angel.'" Informed Kunzite calmly.

"Angel of Death, maybe." Grimly countered Nephrite.

"That's exactly what I said." Replied Kunzite, as they began to catch up to their Prince.

As they entered the informal dining room, they noticed that their Princess had yet to be seated. Artemis was showing her all the décor (mainly paintings and statues) in the room while Usagi didn't even bother to look interested. The generals seated the guardians and the King seated Luna. Endymion, however, just stood in the entrance, watching his long-lost love… entranced.

"Son, you should have a seat now." Quietly spoke the King, interrupting his son from his frozen reverie.

He cleared his throat as he plastered his cold expression back on and went to join the others as they watched him with sad eyes.

Their seating arrangement was morbidly the same as when they were bound by the assassin's men. There were only 3 empty seats since it was the informal dining room made specifically for intimate company. The formal dining room could seat every ruler in the Silver Millennium.

"Shall you be seated now Prin- I mean Miss?" Slipped Artemis, catching everyone's attention.

"Whatever." Coldly replied Usagi.

"Shall I take your bow and quiver and… sword… and well, all your other weapons elsewhere while you dine?" Kindly asked Artemis, trying to name all the weapons on her but giving up as he remember all the 'secrets' her coat contained.

"Hell no." Usagi said while looking at him as if he were crazy. It's common knowledge that you never ask an assassin to disarm at any time – they must always be ready for the unthinkable.

He simply looked taken off guard by his Princess' language, but shrugged it off.

He walked over and pulled out the seat at the very end of the table. Usagi glared at him for his chivalry, but sat anyways. Artemis walked over to the other end and took his seat by Luna.

Starting of Usagi's right: Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Kunzite, Endymion, and King Darren. On Usagi's left: Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, Artemis, and Luna. (Note how all the scouts are across from their own loves! ) Usagi and Queen Selenity sat at the ends of the large rectangular dining table; oddly enough, Usagi sat in the same seat she was assigned long ago.

The Queen suddenly came bursting through the doors – still beaming with happiness. Artemis quickly stood to seat her.

"Well, I just got back from the head chef and I have some great news for you." Spoke a very excited Queen to the stoic assassin. The others were all looking happily at their Queen… it's been years since she was so filled with joy. Five years to be exact.

"And what would that be?" Asked the very confused Kiss of Death as she arched her eyebrow.

"He's going to make you all your favorite food for dinner AND all your favorite desserts!" Squeaked the intensely happy Queen.

"And how would you know what those are?" Asked the assassin with a glare directed towards the Queen, bursting her bubble and breaking her heart with the reality that she's not the same – but she still refused to accept that last one.

"I… um… don't. We are just… um… having a feast. You should like it all." Sadly corrected the Queen, stammering for the first time with her gaze directed downward.

"Well, you might want to tell him one thing."

"What?"

"That I'm immune to poisons."

Everybody gasped. Their princess thought that they wanted to poison her.

"We would never –" Started the Queen, cut short by Usagi.

"Whatever, just know that it won't kill me, so if you want to get the job done – rethink your approach."

"We don't plan of killing you. You're here to train the guards and to protect everyone at this very table." Argued Artemis.

"I don't remember agreeing to protect you all. I'm just here to train those pathetic excuses for guards."

"You mean you won't protect us?" Sadly asked the Queen.

"I will, but the price just went up. Although I don't really see why I should guard your royal guards and generals." She pointed out, looking at each of before continuing; "And I must tell you, I've never been hired as protection… just termination."

"I know you will be good at it, so don't worry." Luna reassured with a warm smile that didn't faze Usagi at all.

"I don't." Stoically replied Usagi.

"Don't what?" Asked a confused Luna.

"Worry."

"Oh, well… is that a good thing?" Luna asked, now even more confused than before.

"For me, yes. For you… we'll see."

A servant came through the door and poured wine for everyone. After the servant left, everyone lifted their wine glasses to make a toast; Usagi just stared at her glass before watching their antics.

"I propose a toast to the return of hope." Announced the Queen, and everyone knew exactly whom the toast was referring to… except for Usagi.

"To the return of hope!" Repeated everyone with a smile as they clanked their glasses together, smiling and laughing. They all turned to look at the Queen, and noticed her sad expression. Following her gaze, they found the source of the Queen's sorrow and froze. Usagi was glaring at them all with the same look of murder she directed towards Diamond.

"Hope is a myth. Only the foolish believe in it." Usagi informed with venom laced in her voice.

After about five seconds of looking at each of them, she lifted her glass and slowly took a sip.

"So," Queen Selenity began with a sad smile, "who raised you?"

To everyone's surprise, Usagi began to softly laugh – only this time, instead of a wicked laugh, this one actually **was **angelic. After she laughed, she tilted her head back slightly and began to look towards the ceiling – reminiscing – with a sparkle in her eyes and a sweet smile on her lips… a smile that none of them had seen for 6 years. "I wasn't raised, I was trained." Mina spoke up, "I don't get it, what's the difference?" Usagi never even looked at her as she answered. "When you're raised, you're taught to be a human being. But… when you're trained, you're taught to be a murderer – a monster." Through all of this, her smile and sparkle remained. Her words were the same ones told to her by Jafari all those years ago... which was why she smiled – all memories of Jafari were good memories. Others might not of thought of them as that, but he was all she knew. The only person that ever looked out for her; the only person she ever trusted. All the others felt their hearts wrench at her comment as all eyes were going between Queen Selenity and Prince Endymion with pity for what they just heard. While Endymion still wore his hard expression, his eyes had softened dramatically.

"How… how can you smile about that?" Asked the sad Queen with astonishment in her tone.

"It's what made me what I am today. Who knows where I would be now if it weren't for my training. Hell, I could even be dead." She said matter-of-factly, not wanting to tell them about Jafari and what he meant to her. To them she was a cold assassin and that's exactly how she wanted to keep it.

"Well, where did you live?" Asked the Queen; still trying to learn what ever she could about her daughters last 6 years on the outside. (Haha, sounds like prison talk!)

"I can't tell you that. Just know that I didn't simply **live** somewhere, but I **survived** everywhere." Usagi answered with an indifferent expression.

"What did you mean, when you said the only reason you saved me was because you and I are both leaders? You have already killed governors and the like, so what makes me different?" Asked the Queen with confusion and hope that this assassin saved her for one main reason – remembrance.

"Simple, if you or I were to die, chaos would erupt. You have no heir, so the entire Universe would be like a lost flock with no shepherd. My case is different. While I do have many attempts on my life daily, most assassins are too afraid to try and kill me for my spot. If I died, the world assassins live in would turn into an even bigger battlefield. Every single assassin would try to kill the new #1… who would most likely be Diamond." Usagi finished with anger seething from her voice at Diamond's name.

"How, may I ask, did you get so good?" Shyly asked Ami, surprising everyone by asking something the generals or other guardians would have asked.

"I trained."

"Well, we **all** train. What do you do differently?" Asked Kunzite after he felt insulted by her words – as if she were implying they _didn't_ train.

"Everyday, for the past 6 years, sun up to sun down, never a day off, I train."

"Oh." Was all anyone could really say in response to such commitment.

"Well, when do you have time for…'work'?" Questioned Lita.

"I always work under the cloak of night."

"I see." Replied Lita as she hung her head, embarrassed at how obvious the answer seemed. 'Of course assassins would work at night.'

As if on cue by Lita's embarrassment, the servants brought the food in, using the door behind Usagi. As one of the servants was going to set the plate of food in front of Usagi, she reached around, grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the table. The plate he was serving her crashed loudly on the floor as he dropped it, causing it to break into pieces. Usagi didn't even look at him once, only at a fixed point in front of her. When she brought his head back up, she had a knife at his throat – the knife was a device strapped to her left arm, whenever she flicked her wrist, the blade came out; it was all hidden under the sleeve of her long black coat.

"He's just a servant! All he was doing was serving you dinner! He's no threat!" Yelled the frightened Queen.

Usagi got real close to his ear, and whispered her warning that was heard by all in the deathly silent room.

"Never. Approach. An assassin. From. Behind. You could pay for that mistake with your life." Came her venom-laced words, sending shivers down the servant's spine – half from fear, and half from the fact that such a lethally gorgeous woman was so close.

As she let him go he ran back to the kitchen and another servant came out with another plate. He circled all the way around the table and approached Usagi from the side, setting the new plate of food in front of her. He then cleaned up the spilt food and broken plate pieces from behind Usagi.

The whole time, Usagi kept a watchful glare on the man from the corner of her eye and her blade still out. With her eyes directed to her right, she listened as she heard him return to the kitchen. At that, she flicked her wrist, causing the blade to retract back up the sleeve of her coat.

"I'm guessing you have yet to let your guard down with us?" Sadly asked the Queen.

"I have only let my guard down for one person – and that was only when I wasn't training." She stoically spoke while remembering that one person.

"Who was that?" Jealously asked Endymion.

"My master… Jafari." Answered Usagi, ignoring his jealous tone.

"Wasn't he killed?" Asked Rei, curious if the rumors they were discussing the day before might actually hold some truth to them.

"Yes. How did you know?" Countered the assassin with anger.

"He was the number one assassin. That was until you killed Governor Williams and his son Willington with just one arrow!" Were the words of an overly excited Lita.

"How would you… a royal guardian… know all this?" Questioned Usagi with a curious glare aimed at the Amazon.

"Your attacks may be brutal, but they are also legendary! Sure, I just heard a majority of the rumors about you yesterday, but from what I've heard and just witnessed in the ballroom – your level of skill is genius!" Complimented the Amazon. "Will you please train me along with the others? I want to be just like you!"

Her ramblings made everyone sweat drop except Usagi – who only had a surprised look.

"Well, will you?" Asked Lita, begging for the first time ever.

"Trust me when I tell you this: you don't want to be anything like me." Calmly replied Usagi after overcoming the surprise that she was someone's role model.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because… I don't even want to be me." Coldly spoke Usagi while taking her first bite of the food. Everybody else, who was eating, dropped their utensils – shocked at what their princess just said.

"You can't mean that." Endymion mumbled before looking at Usagi with anger. "You can't mean that!" He yelled with such discontent that Usagi wondered why he cared so much.

"I live a very different life from all of you. You're sheltered, kept away from anything TOO frightening. You're all famous because you are royals; Royals that protect your people, and make decisions for the betterment of their lives. I, on the other hand, am only famous because I have killed thousands in cold-blood. I could never be kept away from anything frightening… because I, myself, am the most frightening being in your Silver Millennium. I AM what goes bump in the night being that I am the biggest threat to you kingdom. Hmph, and you invite your biggest threat into your palace and request her expertise in training your disgraceful guards." Usagi ended matter-of-factly before calmly going back to her dinner.

The Queen was beginning to cry at her daughter's words – mainly because they were all true. "If you'll excuse me." She managed to blurt out as she quickly got up and ran out of the dining room. No one went to comfort their Queen, assuming she would most likely with to be alone with her tears.

"What's with her?" Usagi asked with an eyebrow raised as she looked towards the door the Queen just left through.

Nobody could think of a good enough lie, so Usagi was only answered with silence as they all looked down sadly.

"You shouldn't think so badly of yourself, even if you are an assassin. I'm sure you've done good things before. I know you have." Lita said, while still looking down, referring to the assassin's days as a young princess. The others knew exactly what Lita meant.

"I actually tend to stray from good deeds – they don't pay good and they're bad for the type of reputation I strive to maintain." Responded Usagi, as if it were obvious.

"But…" Was all Lita could shriek before sighing in defeat and returning her gaze downward. "How many **have **you killed?"

"Lost count. How many have you heard I killed?"

"Thousands." Replied a saddened Lita.

"Sounds about right."

"Is it true that the ones you kill are mainly for practice? Asked Mina, hoping the rumors weren't true.

"Yep." Usagi answered stoically while finishing her meal.

"Oh." Was all Mina could say in return as everyone at the table closed their eyes and had pained expressions. It hurt them to find out exactly how different she had become.

"Today, at the ball, why did you wait for Diamond? You could have killed us all and permanently locked yourself at first place. You didn't even kill him, just a majority of his men." Spoke Rei, breaking the silence.

"Well, I always show up to his kills before him. Oh and, not to burst your bubble, but that show he put on for you – he always does. He's the most dramatic of all the assassins. He thinks it will make him more known as a better assassin if he taunts his prey first. But I always kill them right as he's about to. It's my way of taunting him."

"That's _interesting_ and all, but that's not what you did this evening." Replied Ami.

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused assassin as she was taking her last bite of food while eyeing Ami.

"Well, rather than kill **us **before he attacked, you diverted their arrow. Then, when you were aiming your bow at the Queen, you turned and hit one of **his** men. What made you choose us over fellow assassins?"

"You seem to think all assassins have some sort of alliance with each other."

"Well, don't you?"

"Hell no! It's kill or be killed! You can't trust assassins! Form an alliance and you may end up getting stabbed in the back!"

"So your saying… we can't trust you?" Asked a worried Jadeite.

"That's for each of you to decide. I'm done here, where shall I be sleeping tonight?" Asked Usagi as she stood up and finished her wine.

"I shall escort you to your temporary chambers." Replied Artemis while standing and going to the assassin.

"You still never answered my questioned. Why did you spare us, and go after Diamond and his men?" Asked Ami, seeking the truth.

"And you have yet to answer mine. What was with the Queen?"

"Well, her daughter, our princess, was kidnapped about 5 years ago. Yesterday was the missing princess' birthday so we are all a bit – in mourning for her." Informed Luna, fibbing a bit.

"So you still have no idea where the Princess is?"

"Well of course we do! You're –AHH!" Jadeite was cut short when Zoicite stomped on his foot, stopping him from telling the assassin who she really is.

"What my friend here means to say is, we have an idea where she is." Covered up Zoicite.

"Then why don't you go get her?" Suggested Usagi, unaware of the fact that she is their Princess.

"It's not hat simple." Was all he could say in return.

"Five years you say. If that were me, I'd probably think you really didn't miss me." Commented Usagi, earning a gasp and stare of shock from everyone.

"You would?" Asked Endymion with a shaky voice and saddened eyes.

"Well, if it were any other Princess, I'm pretty sure she would have been found and returned within the first week no matter where she was taken to in the Universe. She probably lost hope years ago."

'Hope, there was that word again. The same one she called a myth. Yet now… it seems as though she did believe in it. Before hope gave up on her.' Was the only thought going through Artemis' head. Everyone else was thinking roughly the same thing.

All they could do was just stare at her. They didn't know who was talking now. Was it their own Princess? Was this whole assassin thing just her venting her anger and resentment towards them for not searching for her? They didn't know.

"You don't understand. We were told by the abductor that if we made any attempt at all to find her, he would kill her. He said that he would return her when the time came. We had no choice, her life depended on our cooperation." Defended Luna. Usagi just giggled.

"What do you find so funny?" Asked Luna, confused as to what part of this matter could be found amusing.

"Jafari told me how he used to do that. Of course, he would kill them right away anyway, he just told the people who would be concerned that lie so that they wouldn't bother him." Usagi informed, her eyes holding a look of awe in them while she remembered her Master for the third time this night. They knew right then that she truly didn't remember. This whole assassin thing **is** who she has become.

She just turned to Artemis and sighed before saying an annoyed 'lead the way' – she hated the fact that she depended on someone else for directions - before they began the walk to her temporary room. It was temporary since it was not the Princess' chambers. That would be her permanent room, however, until she remembered she had to stay elsewhere so she wouldn't get suspicious. After all, why would an assassin get the privilege of staying in the missing princess' room.

"Wait! We answered your question but you still haven't answered ours! Why did you spare us!" Yelled Ami as Usagi and Artemis approached the doors. While Artemis opened the door for her, Usagi simply turned to them to give them a quick answer.

"The answer to that one shall be saved for another day."

After that she turned just as quickly back towards the opened door and walked out. Artemis just gave them a shrug before going to Usagi's side, leaving the door to close on a group of very disappointed royals.

"Well there's no doubt that she doesn't remember, but how to we get her to?" Brought up Nephrite.

"I think I have an idea, it's not that good, but it might work. We'll just have to do it after she trains the guards tomorrow." Spoke Mina in deep contemplation.

"I forgot all about that. How do you think **that's** going to go tomorrow?" Asked Rei.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that everybody at this table is going to be there to see for themselves. I do think that I'm going to feel sorry for them tomorrow. She doesn't look like the type to go easy on people." Answered Kunzite, earning nods from all.

"The real question is… how can she walk so stealthy with all those weapons? I mean I'm sitting right here and I didn't hear a thing as she walked out. You'd think that the swords' sheath and the quiver and the bow would make a lot of noise on her back, but not even a peep was –AHH! Now what was that for this time Zoicite!" Jadeite yelled, being stomped on for the second time that evening.

"For being an idiot! We're here worrying about how her training on the guards will be and how to get her to remember everything and all you can think about is why her weapons don't make noise!"

"Well forgive me for being curious!"

"I can forgive curiosity, it's stupidity that can't be forgiven **or** tolerated!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

While the two argued, Usagi finally reached her temporary room.

"You shall reside here for now milady. It has a washroom and a balcony. I'll trust you won't try to escape, the Queen is depending on you."

"Whatever." Usagi said as she entered slowly.

"Should I warn the maids not to come in without knocking so as not to receive the same treatment as our poor servant did this evening?" Asked Artemis, referring to the servant whose face Usagi smashed into the table for approaching her from behind.

Usagi laughed at his joke, which made Artemis smile. Sure, it wasn't much like Princess Serenity's laugh, but it gave him security that it one day would be.

"Maybe you **should** tell them." Usagi replied with a smirk over her shoulder. Artemis smiled; knowing that while it was a true suggestion and a warning, it was also a little bit of a joke – though she wouldn't admit to it. As Artemis was closing the door, he stopped and looked at her again.

"Kiss of Death?"

"Yes."

"I just want you to know… you can let your guard down in here. No one is going to attack you in here. If intruders did come in this palace, you'd know in time to put your guard back up. Just relax and feel… at home." Artemis said with a warm smile. "If you need to talk about anything, feel free to just come to me. I'll listen without judgment."

Usagi just stared at him. Not even Jafari talked to her like that. She wasn't used to it, she wasn't used to kindness. It was alien to her her whole life – well at least during the part of her life she actually remembered.

When she didn't answer, Artemis closed the door, but not before hearing her whisper a 'thank you' as it was about to shut fully.

"You're welcome Princess." He whispered before turning and heading back to the informal dining room.

Usagi looked around the room. It reeked of elegance and everything else she hated – or at least wasn't used to. She went over to the balcony, making sure to stay in the shadows as she closed the drapes so none of the other assassins who were looking for her would find her. She wandered around the now dark room that was previously lit by the Earth's glow, lighting candles along the way before she stumbled upon the washroom.

"A royal bath. I better not get used to this." She said as she entered, making sure to lock the door as she stripped herself of her assassin wardrobe near the bath so as to have all her weapons at an arms-length while she bathed. After her refreshing bath, she went to the closet and got out something she didn't remember seeing – a nightgown. After she put it on, she looked at her usual attire, now neatly folded on her bed. She took the long, black coat of the pile and put it back on over the nightgown.

"Baby steps." She said with a smile before she crawled into the over-sized and over-fluffy bed. She knew damn well that it would be awhile before she would be able to sleep soundly without any weapons on her. She quickly surrendered to sleep after a long day of staking out and an assassination royal rumble. And just as every night since she first found herself at Jafari's 5 years prior, her dreamless sleep contained a melody. The one that sounded almost like… a locket's song. It seemed so forgotten, yet unforgettable all at the same time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Well, there you have it! Hopefully in the next chapter, our little Kiss of Death will have her first day as a trainer. Let me just say that they are in for a full day of insults and ass-whipping via Usagi! Plus, the Generals, her Guardians, and the Prince will be there to see what Usagi is like towards the guards. They may also get their asses handed to them to when they realize how much better she is than them!

Now on to the Thanking part…

**_To all who reviewed_:**

**Kyoko super girl** – Thanks a lot!

**serena usa** – Please don't die! I updated so now you shall be resuscitated!

**LadyKatana45** – You'll have to keep reading to find out the answer to that one!

**Serenichii **– Thanks! Did you enjoy the other chapters as well?

**Megan Consoer** – Why yes I can… and I just did!

**Sexylucifer** – Odd pen name, but thanks for the comment!

**Moon-princess-power** – Thanks and only time will tell if she gets her memory back!

**babegalanime – **That I will.

**selina-no-megami** – Okay.

**Markus777 – **Thanks! I don't think the ending will be too dark… but that won't be for awhile

anyway so it's too early to worry about just yet.

**Laura** – Glad to see that I made you somewhat speechless! Lol

**Shan **– Thanks! Like I said before, the first 4 chapters were just leading up to chapter 5.

When I first got the idea to do this story, it was from chapter 5 and on. I just added the first four chapters to back up the story and lay out the story line more clearly. Glad you like it!

**Ffgirlmoonie** – Sorry it wasn't soon enough, but absence makes the heart grow fonder!

**AnnitaChibaKou** – You have to be one of my most encouraging reviewers and you inspire me

to do my best. While you thank me for writing, I have to thank you for your kind words of encouragement! So thank YOU!

**PrincessStarryFire** – Thanks! There will be more! I hope my later chapters will rock

your sox off!

**Serene Amethyst** – Glad to hear you enjoyed it!

**braves66boy** – Thanks, I will!

**sailor lunakitty** – Thank you!

**Taeniaea** – Thanks! So far chapter five seems to be everyone's favorite thus far!

**KeraJeir** – Well, your question was asked! (You were the only one to give me one!)

Hurricanes are sons of bitches that cause you to be without power for 16 days! SIXTEEN DAYS!

**XMoonPrincessx** – Wow, you get quite angry don't you? LOL Glad to hear that you're so

excited about my story!

**Usagi1816** – Thank you so much! I love your reviews, they are so complementing!

Just what a writer wants to hear from her readers for encouragement! Hope you will

continue to enjoy my story!

**Xmasberry** – Haha, you remind me of Weezy from Dragon Tales when you say "lo-ove it"!

Glad to see that you almost cried! Okay, that sounds wrong, but you know what I mean! (Your pen name is perfect for this time of the year!)

**Tkdl** – Okie Dokie!

**Hatami – **Um… thanks…I think.

**UnknownBeauty** – Haha, you haven't seen NOTHIN' yet! Chapter 5 was just a taste of what

Usagi is capable of! You see a lot more action in the following chapters!

**Amanda** – Sorry I can't update that often. I'm in college and I'm always having to write

damn papers! I wish I did have the time though! I try to make up for it with long

chapters. Thanks though!

**Lillian** – Another action lover I see! You'll see a lot of that in this story! Keep reading!

**MoonPrincess6687 **– Thanks! Glad you love it!

**Hiakaru** – How can I say no to puppy dog eyes!

**daisy31** – Glad you like it and want more! I'll keep writing this until it is finished so don't

worry about that!

**sailorserena141** – Thanks a lot!

**ReNee** – Thanks! You will see more of it so keep looking out for it!

**ssteph** – Thank you! I'll have plenty more for you to see!

**ShandoraZ** – I'm pleased to hear that you like my writing style! Hope you like where I

take this story!

_**To all who added my story to their favorites list:**_

-j.Ly-

AnnitaChibaKou

chocolate chip 6891

cutiepiegirl

kari-yugi

Melocure

Moon-princess-power

MoonPrincess6687

nikolaskristopher

PrincessStarryFire

senarobin15

Serenichii

Snick3rDooDl3

tsukinoromansu

UnknownBeauty

Usagi1816

xmasberry

yash

yokodemon

_**To all who added me to their author alerts list:**_

-j.Ly-

Annie-tokyo

ba41890

baby love. KLG

brezziefairy

cutiepiegirl

Goddess -Princess-Serenity

Goddess-Hitomi

Hatami

Hiakaru

iron chefs lady

KeraJeir

Kyoko super girl

LadyKatana45

LeftToWonder

Lena Black

luna-midnight

Melocure

Minako Aiya

Moon-princess-power

moonstar3

Neo-Princess Selenity

Nimbirosa

Otherworldly

PrincessStarryFire

Safariwriter

selina-no-megami

senarobin15

Serene Amethyst

ShandoraZ

Snick3rDooDl3

Taeniaea

Tkdl

Tsukinoromansu

Usagi1816

XMoonPrincessx

_**To all those that added me to their favorites list:**_

LadyKatana45

Queen Selene I

senarobin15

Serenichii

ShandoraZ

Umui

UnknownBeauty

Usagi1816

Xmasberry

THANK YOU!

To those of you who have yet to review… START! It's encouraging to hear from you!

Tune into **Chapter 7: Training Day **for some action!


	7. Training Day

Well howdy folks! This is my little lateChristmas gift to you all! Enjoy! 

**KeraJeir, to answer your question about why she wanted to sleep without her weapons:**

**So far, Artemis has been really trying to get her to open up to him. Usagi never sleeps without her weapons because she doesn't trust anyone and therefore never lets her guard down. While she won't admit to it she accepts Artemis' kindness and finds it to be genuine. When he tells her it's okay for her to let her guard down, she tried it. However, being as that she has only ever trusted one person – who is now dead – it's hard for her. That's why she put her coat on (that's filled with her weapons) and says "baby steps." She doesn't enjoy living a life where there is no trust, but acknowledges that it's just how an assassin must live (and as the number 1 assassin, there's no backing out of it). She hopes to one-day sleep with no worries and to be able to let her guard down.**

**Hope that answers your question clearly. If anything else confuses you, just ask me and I'll be happy to clear it up for you! **

On the way back to the dining room, Artemis was met by a young female servant with a message from the Queen.

"Sir Artemis, the Queen wishes for you all to meet her in the royal advisory room."

"Okay Celeste, I'll just go inform the others."

"The Queen has already had a servant inform them and they are on their way there now."

"I see. Thank you Celeste." Artemis said as he bowed before walking to the royal advisory room.

"Artemis?" Celeste called out, stopping him after he took about 8 steps.

"Yes, Celeste?"

"The Queen… why is she sadder now that the Princess is back?"

"Because Celeste… these weren't the circumstances in which we though the happy ending would occur. It's not the Princess' fault. The Queen is pleased with her return, just heartbroken by what she must have went through." Artemis replied sadly.

"Oh." Was all Celeste could say.

"Don't worry Celeste. When the Princess' memories return, so will the happiness that this palace hasn't felt for 5 long years." With that, he gave her a comforting smile before continuing to the royal advisory room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They all arrived in front of the door at the same time - being that the room Usagi was taken to was closer to the royal advisory room than the informal dining room was - and entered together. They were all saddened to find a broken Queen with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. They just went around the some-what cozy room (that's polite for small, but that's palace small mind you… not like a small room in a small apartment), taking their usual seats quietly.

"So, did you find anything else out about her when I left?" Asked the Queen above a whisper.

"No, and she still hasn't told us why she spared our lives. It doesn't make any sense! No rumors ever told of her showing sympathy!" Came the reply of a frustrated Ami. None of them had the desire to tell the Queen what Usagi had said about them not 'searching for the Princess.' That would have to wait, if they ever even decided to burden the Queen's heart more with that little tidbit.

"When… when she was aiming her arrow at me…" began the Queen, slowly remembering the whole occurrence, "she was looking straight into my eyes. It was different than when Diamond looked me in the eyes. His only showed sick pleasure within them. But… but Serenity's eyes… they were much different." She ended before pausing.

"Do explain what you mean?" Pushed King Darren. All eyes were intently watching the Queen, waiting for her to tell them what she saw in her eyes being as the Queen was known for seeing a person's true feelings by looking in their eyes.

"While she seems to always wear a cold mask, at that moment… her eyes weren't covered by it. I saw hatred… revenge… regret… and… sadness. The first two seemed natural to an assassin, but regret and sadness. The regret was faint, but the sadness stood out more then anything. I'm not quite sure what she's been through during these past 5 years, but it has laid burden on her soul."

"Indeed it has, but I believe that she will one day be more than willing to change." Countered Artemis, remembering how she acted when he brought her to her room.

"That will be revealed in due time, now we have to worry about her training tomorrow. I gather you will all be in attendance for her first day as a trainer?" Asked Luna, referring to the Earth Prince and his Generals as well as the Princess' Guardians.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jadeite said with a smile, always excited about seeing others humiliated instead him – which was the norm. The other Generals just snickered and gave him a half smile. Rei, on the other hand, could only roll her eyes at him.

"Artemis and I shall attend as well. I just hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow." Commented Luna with worry.

"Until the incident at the ball tonight, I thought the guards were trained superbly. I just never knew that there was a whole world of people whose fighting skills were so remarkable. Especially Serenity! I mean, who knew our little Princess could be so undefeatable in the assassin's world! I sure as Hell didn't!" Spoke Lita excitedly, while her comment did make Nephrite smile at her, it made the others look at her with that same look they gave her before when she got that sparkle for Serenity's violent abilities.

"Well, we shall find out tomorrow. Until then we should all prepare for the unexpected seeing as we still don't know if she has any hidden motives. Plus, if he has any pity for that man, Diamond should show up by tomorrow." Luna reminded them.

"I forgot all about that! Hopefully he'll show up during training so the guards can see how to properly handle the enemy." Came the reply of a vengeful Mina. She wanted Diamond to learn his lesson, and who better to do that than his rival assassin.

"But, wasn't he supposed to meet her in the ball room?" Asked the Queen while looking around the room. "And… where's Endymion?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the shadows by a pillar, a man was hidden from view. He stood calmly with his arms crossed and his knee bent with the bottom of his right foot pressed against the pillar his back was rested against. His black hair tickled his eyelids as he looked at each window with azure eyes. The windows, about 20 feet above the ballroom floor, were still as empty as when he first arrived.

He actually ditched the others as they were on their way to the royal advisory room. It wasn't so hard to do being as they passed by the doors on the way their, and he stayed at the back of the group the whole time. He just had to stop by the ballrooms entrance door and wait till they got out of sight so he could enter without them even hearing the large doors open.

Now all he had to do was wait. He held his breath as the large doors opened, hoping it wasn't a guard or one of the other royals who had spotted him. He was relieved to say the least when Serenity walked in. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was dressed in her coat which was now buttoned up she was also… barefoot?

She walked to the middle of the ballroom (luckily for him he was leaning against the pillar opposite from the main doors she just entered through and hidden in those blessed shadows – he could see why assassins adored shadows… it made it effortless to be hidden). When she stopped she faced the high window she came through before the ball started – where she waited for Diamond to make his appearance. No sooner than when she stopped a hook came to the other side of the window and caught hold on the ledge. After a few minutes of grunts, Diamond pulled himself onto the windowsill. He placed his hands on his knees and bowed his head as he attempted to catch his breath. Usagi only rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Not as easy as it seems, huh?" Usagi asked powerfully, shocking Diamond as he looked up quickly.

"How long have you been here?"

"During your whole struggle up the wall."

"Well how did you get up here then? Did you fly?" Diamond sarcastically asked her, still gasping for air.

"Nope, just sk-"

"Skill. Yeah, yeah. I've heard enough about your damn skill woman." Diamond interrupted, annoyed at her boastfulness.

"Well, are you going to come down here and fight? Or do I have to drag you down myself?" Usagi ended deathly.

"Can't we just talk first? All these years tormenting me, and you never even stopped to say hello. It hurts you know." Diamond finished with a devilish smile.

"Good. If I walk away now, it will hurt you more." Came the remark of an annoyed Kiss of Death.

"You think they'll accept you?" Diamond asked as he let the mind games begin.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hahaha. Like you don't know. You're an assassin, just like me. They're royals. They want nothing to do with scum like us. Why are you even here?"

"That's none of your damn business." She replied calmly with a hint of a smile. She knew what he was up to.

"Hmph, I bet they're trying to find your weakness."

"I don't have a weakness."

"We all have weaknesses. While yours has always been a mystery to me, mine is clear."

"And what the hell is your weakness? I know for damn sure it's not your men. You'd betray them in heart beat." Usagi asked with anger in her cold voice.

"My weakness is you, my dear Kiss of Death." Diamond said with a smile and a wink.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. You think someone as pathetic as you even has a chance with me? You're even more ignorant than I thought." Usagi said with disgust.

"Your living with royals that you were supposed to kill, yet I'm the ignorant one? Or have you gone soft?" Spoke Diamond, angered at the fact that his little Angel of Death shot down his feelings for her.

"I have not gone soft. Come down here and I'll kick your ass to prove it!" Challenged Usagi as she got into a fighting stance.

"Don't be too hasty. We will have a fight, when it will be is up to me." Diamond said, smiling at her fiery spirit. It always turned him on – it was half of the reason he fell for her. The other half being her angelic face and Goddess-like body – toned from all her training.

"We won't have a fight. We'll have a showdown. Winner is the one that lives… looser is the one that doesn't." Usagi said while getting out of her fighting stance and smiling innocently at him as she told what determined the looser of their future fight.

"You better train more my little vixen. Especially if you want to beat me."

"Said the man to the assassin that shot in arrow through his right shoulder blade. Better nurse that because you know I'll go rough on it." Usagi said with a smirk.

"Oooo, I just love it when you talk dirty. After all, you can go rough on me all you want baby." Diamond ended suggestively. Usagi only rolled her eyes again.

"You know what I meant idiot."

"Yes, but a man can always dream." Was his reply as his eyes softened for the first time and his expression looked… sad.

"Well, dream on. You better return for the showdown soon. If you don't I'll go after you myself."

"As you wish my angel."

"Please, don't call me that." Said Usagi, becoming extremely annoyed with him.

Diamond turned and walked over to the ledge, his coat – just like Usagi's only silver – swished with the quick turn he made. He picked up the rope that was attached to the hook, and was about to jump down backwards to begin his slow descent when he stopped and looked up at her one last time.

"You know, death is a risk I would take… just to kiss you. My sweat Kiss of Death." And with that, he jumped down before Usagi even had the chance to retort.

"You can come out now." Usagi said as she lowered her gaze from the high window to a fixed point in front of her. Endymion stepped out of the shadows on her right.

"How did you know I was here?" The Prince asked stupefied.

She merely looked at him and said "assassin?" As if to say did you forget what I do for a living.

"Oh, right."

Usagi turned to walk back to her room as Endymion tried to think of something to say to her that would get her to stay with him a little while longer.

"Barefoot!" Was the first thing that came to his mind, so that was what he yelled. This just made Usagi turn around and raise an eyebrow at him.

'Nice one Prince Charming.' Was the only thought going through his head.

"Excuse me?"

"That is, why are you barefoot?"

"I was asleep when I felt Diamond nearing the palace walls. I was trained to fight barefoot before, so I didn't bother putting on shoes." She said as if it were obvious.

"You mean you can sense people?"

"Yeah, it was part of my training."

"Wow, you really are something." Endymion said with a soft smile as he tilted his head to the side. It only made Usagi nervous, yet she didn't know why.

"uh…yeah." Was all she could say in response. She could handle an annoyingly perverted assassin… but a noble prince? That was something VERY new to her.

He walked up closer to her. She looked radiant in the dim light of the earth.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you're the Earth Prince Endymion." Usagi answered, very confused at what he was getting at.

"Well, I guess you knew me as that too." He said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. As soon as his fingers touched her skin her eyes closed and her breath caught. For some reason… this felt VERY familiar to her. The touch of her skin had the same affect on him as well.

"You should be getting back to your room." Endymion said barely above a whisper as he fought back the urge to end his suggestion with his pet name for her (Sere for those of you who forgot). He was finally close to her, yet she was still so far away. "You do, after all, have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes." She said breathily. She couldn't understand this feeling she was getting around him all of a sudden. All she knew was that she never felt it before.

Endymion bowed and headed to the royal advisory, leaving behind an assassin whose heart was now clouded with emotions all alien to her.

'That was all the time I needed with her… for now.' Endymion thought with a boyish smile on his face. He finally got a chance to be close to her. After 5 long years, his dreams were beginning to come true.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All 100 guards were lined on the right side of the training room awaiting the announcement that Artemis was said to be delivering. The Generals and Guardians were leisurely leaning against the wall behind the guard's straight line.

Artemis, accompanied by Luna, came through the large entrance doors and stood before the guards. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Good afternoon men. As you all know, last night there was a break-in. Fifty-two assassins made their way into these walls. Diamond and his fifty men broke through the main gates and killed the 10 men on guard duty. They were sure to make their presence known. One assassin however, came here an hour before them – completely undetected. She is the number one assassin, known only as the Kiss of Death." Artemis couldn't continue as gasps and murmurs filled the large training room.

Kunzite took this as his queue to make his presence more known. "QUITE!" As soon as he yelled, they all became deathly quite and went to attention.

"Now, I know that many of you know who that is by now since her reputation proceeds her. But, she actually killed all but one of Diamond's men and he was only spared so that he could deliver him a message. You see, after she shot Diamond with an arrow, his men were ordered by him to 'make her pay'. While she was in the midst of killing them, Diamond snuck off. The Queen has asked her to live here so that she may train you all. You should think of this as the highest honor an assassin can bestow a person with. Rather than give you all an early death, she is going to give you all a once-in-a-lifetime gift of become magnificently skilled warriors." Artemis ended with an encouraging smile. "However, I must warn you, she does not take lightly to those who annoy her – no matter how much weaker than her you are. You should have seen what she did to our poor servant." He ended just above a whisper, more to himself than the men. Those that did hear him however, looked like scared deer as they gulped in fear.

"She should be arriving very shortly." Luna added with an excited smile.

They just all stood there… waiting… and waiting.

:BANG:

The doors burst open and in walked a very pissed assassin. About five seconds after the doors flew back shut from the force of bouncing off the walls they were once again opened. This time the King and the Prince opened the doors for the Moon Queen – much more regally and gently than their angry Princess did. After they entered they went and stood by the other royals. They were both nervous that something might go wrong, and excited about seeing her in action. She was an image of pride and grace when she was fighting… and it was the closest thing they were going to get to regal from her as of now. The Queen however, felt very differently about her fighting than the others did. She always was against violence. After all, the Moon people were such gentle beings – that was the reason these guards had to be sent here from the Earth. That was also the reason that they did not recognize this assassin as the Moon Princess. King Darren sent these guards here after Serenity's abduction – they never even met her, and were vaguely familiar with the story of her abduction which was a subject that no one in the palace enjoyed discussing.

Usagi walked over to the middle of the training room where a table and a stool were. (The training room is about the size of a school gym – minus the risers.) She took her sword off and slammed it onto the table. She had both hands made into fists, leaning on them against the stool – pissed. She turned around slowly with a deadly expression, causing all the men to go pale with fear.

"Can someone please tell me why it is mid-afternoon, and you're just now starting your training?" Usagi said, seething with anger.

"Um, they were having tea. They always have tea to get them healthier before training." Spoke up a now timid Artemis. Sure he was optimistic about her gaining her memories and having a kind heart, but right now he was still worried about saying something to anger the assassin even more so than she already is.

"Tea? You don't start until mid-afternoon because you have tea?" Usagi began above a whisper. "Let me tell you a little something about image: it's everything. If you want to strike fear into the hearts of all who oppose you, then you need to maintain an image of something capable of being feared. Let me tell you about the assassin who is number five on the list. Every time he kills who he was hired to kill, he fills up a vile with their blood. Then the day after, he drinks their blood before he trains. He claims it's because blood is life, and it lets his body know that he has the power to take away life. By doing this, he thinks of himself as God – he alone decides when and how they die."

All the guards and royals gulped in fear – and the guards also paled even more if that was even possible.

"Who do you think has a more fearful image? A man that drinks the blood of the people he kills before he trains? Or royal guards that have a spot of tea before they train?" Usagi inquired as she walked up to them and began looking into their eyes, making sure her point got across.

"He also has a collection of human body parts but that's for another day." She said matter-of-factly while walking back to the table and stool. It was a good thing her back was now towards them because two of the guards fainted backwards. They truly were a sheltered bunch of 'warriors'. They would piss themselves if they saw HALF they things she sees every night.

"For some reason, your Queen wants me to start you all off on archery. So… whose the best archer here?" Usagi asked while sitting on the stool and putting her hand safely on her sword – as it was instinctive for an assassin in a room with many people to grasp hold of what they could kill most with.

When no one stepped forth, Usagi began to get agitated. "So," she began quickly, "I take it you all suck then?"

Now that struck a chord with their manhood.

One guard, however, took a large and overly proud stride/step forward. "I, Madame, am the best there is in this room!" The large armor covered blonde man said as he held his head high. The other guards rolled their eyes at his arrogance, however they still knew he was the best at archery in the room… other than Nephrite who taught them all.

"I take it you forgot I was in the room. After all, if you include me, then you are second best…. a very low second best." Usagi said while arching her eyebrow and tilting her head in annoyance. 'They surely don't suck at being arrogant bastards. But that will all change very shortly.' Usagi thought as she sighed from boredom. She would have much rather have been training as she always did at this time rather than being stuck in a room with a bunch of halfwits whose highest education in sword play was 'pointy-end goes into bad guy.' She was truly beginning to feel sorry for Jafari and what he must of went through with her.

"You are very true Madame."

"Please don't call me that. My soul will not be burdened if I add your death to the list of casualties by my hand." Usagi informed matter-of-factly, sending a chill up the man's spine.

"As you wish." Was the reply of a pale-faced guard.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Usagi asked, not really caring for the answer or having the desire to remember it as she flicked out her wrist blade (the one she used against the servant the night before) and began blowing hot air on it and polishing it against the coat sleeve on her other arm – purely out of boredom. However, none of the guards had ever seen such a device – therefore they could do nothing but gulp at the thought of what other 'tricks' she had stored away.

"Willington." Came his short reply. All the royals watching against the wall perked up at his name and stared intently to see what her reaction would be to a name so… career starting for her.

Her reaction was what would be expected. She looked at him with surprised eyes while at the same time flicking her wrist causing the blade to return up her sleeve. "You don't say. You know, that was the name of my first kill. Well, one of my first kills." She said with a sparkle in her eye. 'That was a night I'll never forget' she thought proudly. Willington, however, felt a little violated by the fact that THAT was the memory she had of his name.

"Okay Willington, you see that target?" She asked why pointing to the round target on the wall to her left about 30 yards away. "Come here and give me a step by step of what goes through your head when you are shooting an arrow at your target. Pretend that target is the enemy. Don't pause with each step, just say it as you do it."

The walls on both her left and right were armed with enough targets for all the men, but she wanted him to hit the one in the middle. Hopefully, she would see the skill level of all the guards if she saw the skill and method of their self-proclaimed best.

"Gladly!" He replied loudly as he strode to near where she was now standing, about 2 feet in front of the stool. 'Finally a chance to show off to a beautiful lady.' He thought while smiling at her before facing the target.

"First I look at the enemy." He said while looking with proud eyes at the target.

"Okay." Usagi said, encouraging him.

"Then I study him." He said while squinting at the target, emphasizing that he was now, indeed, studying.

"What?" She retorted, wondering why on earth his next step wasn't 'shoot with arrow.'

"You know, for his armor. How thick it is and such." Came his matter-of-factly reply while he waved her surprised anger off with his left hand. She only looked at his hand as if she would rip it from his arm and shove it up his ass.

"Then I calculate exactly how much armor he has on."

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She had to sit down before she ended up killing this man for annoying her. 'THIS IS THE BEST THEY GOT!' Her mind screamed as she sat on the stool.

"Then I factor in the wind."

"And the wind chill factor?" Came our assassin's annoyed reply as she lifted her sword and sat the tip of it's blade on the stools seat between her legs, resting her chin on her hands which sat securely at the base of its handle.

"No." He said as the other guards tried to keep from laughing aloud. For a second, he did feel as though he was being made fun of, but the feeling past before it had any real effect on him.

"Then I make an estimated guess as to how far away he is and how much to pull back my bow."

He wasn't quite sure, but he almost thought he heard her growl - mainly because she did from annoyance.

"Then I take out the right arrow for him." He said as his hand graced the top of each arrow before picking the 'right' one.

"Soooo all the other arrows are wrong."

"Exactly."

"Then why would you carry so many faulty arrows?"

"They're all good arrows."

"So you just risk your life for your OCD complex?" Again the other guards had to hold back their laughter. They just love seeing Willington's ego get knocked around a bit. The royals however, seemed to shrink down from embarrassment. 'Are our guards really this bad?' They all thought. Nephrite, however, only felt as though it were himself that was being ridiculed. After all, Willington was doing everything her taught him.

"No, I just need the right one."

"Whatever, continue." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"Then I put the arrow in my bow and raise it towards the enemy."

"Finally." Usagi said while leaning her head back in relief. Willington just side glanced at her before carrying on.

"Then I look…"

"This again!" Moaned an overly bored AND annoyed assassin as she began to twirl her sword around into the stool, grinding a circle while watching him with a deadly stare.

"then I study again and calculate any changes."

"Well he did have time to take a nap, eat a whole meal, AND change his clothes after all that." Came the Kiss of Death's reply. Earning an even louder laugh from the guards. They didn't quite understand that if their best archer got treated as a worthless fool, then what were they to be treated as.

Willington had a hurt expression as he looked from her to Nephrite who instantly stood proud as soon as the guard's eyes reached him. Nephrite then just gave him an encouraging nod.

"Then I aim the arrow by looking down the side, pull back the bow the right amount, and let it go." The arrow went flying and landed about 2 inches left of the bull's-eye. He kept facing the target, afraid to face the assassin since he missed the bull's-eye.

"You wanna know what you did wrong?" Usagi asked quietly, and as would be expected she was happy that she could break his spirit.

"Yes." All the guards looked on to see exactly how good she was when they saw her remove her bow. The royals were excited as well.

"Aim the bow, put in the arrow, and let it fly." She did all this while looking into his eyes. Not once did her gaze even go to the target – and she still got a perfect bull's-eye.

They could do nothing but gasp.

"How did you get a bull's-eye without even looking at the target." He asked while staring awestricken at her arrow.

"You should already know all about the target without all the studying crap. Know where they are, aim the bow, then add the arrow and let it go. If you aim the bow right, then you will never need to aim each arrow – therefore giving you more chances to kill. As an assassin who does this for a living, I can honestly tell you that I could have shot you with about 200 arrows in the amount of time you took to shoot one." Willington still couldn't bring himself to face her, which was a good thing since it was never good to look an assassin straight in their eyes when you were at your weakest. Assassins could after all, smell fear. He was the best, and he couldn't even hit the bull's-eye. Where once stood a proud guard, now stood a slumped over man who felt like a shameful failure.

Walking past him Usagi began to address the other guards. "Well since nobody spoke against this… _man's _self-proclamation of being the best archer, would I be right to assume that you are all worse than he is?" At Usagi's tone with the word 'man', all Willington could do was hang his head in shame and close his eyes hard. She sure had a way of rubbing salt into a wound.

All the other guards just nodded shamefully, forgetting that they were laughing at him just moments ago for being so pathetic. Their own egos wouldn't allow them to be reminded that they were worse than the very man whose skill they laughed at.

"In that case… forget everything you know. It's worthless on a true battlefield." Nephrite stepped forward, unable to keep quite while she was repeatedly demeaning him. The other royals looked shocked at the expression on his usually calm face. He actually looked… upset. They felt fortunate that they decided to stand behind the guards so they couldn't see one of their trainers look so distressed.

"I don't think that would be necessary. The man did hit the target after all."

"I take it you were the one that trained them?"

"In archery, yes. And that man that you just publicly humiliated IS my best pupil."

"Well your best PUPIL would've have been killed as soon as he started 'studying' his human target. If you don't want me to train them properly, I can leave this palace so you may continue to train them poorly. However, if that's the case, then don't hold me accountable when all your men die on the battlefield because you only decided to teach accuracy and NOT SPEED!" Usagi began to yell as she felt as though he was going against her opinion in a warrior's skill.

"We can't be to picky when training! Unlike you we have other responsibilities!" The other royals couldn't believe he would even dare to take this tone with the princess, even if she didn't remember that she is one.

"Unlike you and your guards, I won't be dead soon! Speed and accuracy need to be taught as a package! You just admitted to all these men that their knowledge in battle isn't as important as whatever you do in your damned free time!"

"We do our best! If casualties occur it is not our fault! We can not baby-sit them in the midst of battle!"

"I can tell you from experience that not being there to protect someone just so that they end up dead will burden your soul forever!" Usagi said referring to Jafari's death. After realizing what she had said her face quickly went from flustered with anger, to wide eyed and pale. She couldn't believe she would actually admit that to someone, let alone a group of 113 strangers.

Willington picked a wrong time to slip when he tried to console her, still not moving or turning his face away from the target. "Madame, it must have been difficult to-BAM!"

He was cut short as Usagi quickly leaned forward, bringing her left leg up behind her and kicking Willington so hard under his jaw that he flew up into the air about 5 feet and landed 10 feet back from where he originally stood – knocked out.

"I told you before not to call me Madame." She stated while looking at the ground, using his slip to divert the attention from what she just admitted. She looked up at them all with a deadly glare. "You shall all call me by one title… Master." With that said, she turned around and walked back over to the stool collecting her sword and putting it across her back with the strap between her breasts.

"Tomorrow. You will all meet here tomorrow at sunrise. If you're late, your fate will be pretty much the same as his." She said calmly while simply raising her right arm slightly and pointing at Willington's limp body. "You will not have tea… just breakfast. You have the remainder of this day to work on your speed. A clue as to what I expect:" She began as she took her bow of.

"First you aim the bow. No matter how many arrows you will need to keep grabbing, this is a quick way of aiming. You only have to aim the bow once, then you get out an arrow and insert it." She said as she grabbed an arrow and put it in her bow and let it soar. Just as before, she didn't even look at the target and still got a perfect bull's-eye. In fact, her arrow went through the last one she shot. "You just have to practice keeping your hand balanced and absolutely still. I expect you to all look at the target. It will take you a few years of raw killing in the darkness to get to the same level of skill as I have."

With that said, she began her walk to the doors while putting her bow back over her shoulder. While walking, she turned her head toward the target as she raised her left hand and flicked her wrist causing the clear string (that they weren't even aware existed) attached from the last arrow she shot to somewhere up the sleeve of her coat to reel in. The arrow quickly retreated from the bull's-eye and flew through the air as if it wereshot from the target. She quickly caught it and put it back in her quiver before slamming through the doors.

The other guards just watched in awe. They didn't even know such a device existed. The royals felt the same way. The generals (Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Kunzite) and Princess' guards (our favorite Senshi girls) were the ones that actually ordered the weaponry for the guards and themselves, and so far they kept getting amazed by all these little tricks she had literally up her sleeves. The world of assassins was obviously well equipped.

"Well, you heard her men! Start practicing! She can't be expected to hold your hand through training! Give her something to work with! Sheesh!" Yelled Lita, obviously backing up her Princess all the way. The guards all jumped at the Amazon's screams and hurriedly stood before a target and began practicing exactly how their new Master was. 'Aim bow, put in arrow, let it soar.' Was continually going through all there minds. Well, that and 'I hope I don't show up late tomorrow.' Nephrite only glared at Lita. "Some girlfriend YOU are." Nephrite growled as he walked past her and out the same doors Usagi just went through moments ago. She only looked at him as if to say 'oops… forgot.'

"You know she's right though. Usagi I mean. After seeing what she can do and then actually standing here and hearing her basically compare her skills with Willington's, we can really see that they suck." Spoke the Queen, surprising the other royals with her language. Since when did a Queen say her guards 'sucked'. But after going over the events that occurred over the past two days, it wasn't that doubtful that the Queens demeanor would be effected. Her daughter was the number one assassin after all.

Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoicite went over to the poor body of Willington and took him to the informatory.

It turned out, having your guards trained by an assassin was even more unpredictable than any of them could imagine it to be. Still, they knew that they had two things to do now. One: try their best to get her to remember her past. Two: find out what she meant when she said "I can tell you from experience that not being there to protect someone just so that they end up dead will burden your soul forever." They knew that it probably had everything to do with the change that had occurred in her while she was missing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that's it for Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews. I'll be more than happy to clear things up for you. For those of you that have not reviewed, you should know that the amount of reviews I receive plays a big role in how fast I get out the following chapter. With that said… review!

Be sure to check back for **Chapter 8: Remaining Hope**! There will be more Usagi/Endymion interaction as well as the plan to get her to remember.

Now onto the thanking part!

_To all who reviewed:_

**alena saso** – Glad that you are so hyped up by my story! Happy Holidays to you too!

AnnitaChibaKou – Thank you for the long review, those are always the best type! Glad you like how cold I made our little Moon Princess and that you also noticed the small part of Serenity inside her (it's really small… but it's still there). There is a trust forming between them (which I'm pleased you noticed), although I have started off the trust with Artemis so far, she will come to let others in, which is a very scary thought for her – but you'll find out why exactly later on. If she will get her memories back or feel guilty about killing is only for the future of this story to decide. I'm happy that you enjoyed the small bit of comedy between Jadeite and Zoicite – after writing 3 chapters (or was it more?) with him in it, I realized that I didn't give him any scenes where he makes a fool of himself so I decided to add that one. There maybe more later on. Don't know how exactly he got that reputation, but it suits him! I'm happy to answer any questions you have and your reviews help inspire me to write more! Happy Holidays! Markus777 – It wasn't interesting before? TT Well, you will have to wait to see if she will return to the pleasant demeanor she was poised with as the Moon Princess, and if she will accept her assassin ways and be happy. I'll keep on updating if you keep on reviewing! Happy Holidays! 

**sailor lunakitty** – Haha, this is the second review I got that reminds me of Weezy from Dragon Tales when she says "Lo-ove it!"

**KeraJeir** – Hope I answered your question well at the top of this chapter! I love the locket song too and have it on my hard drive! Glad you like how the Kiss of Death's character is! Some people didn't accept her much at first since she wasn't a nice and pleasant assassin (and the idea of a nice and pleasant assassin kind of seems… impossible to me)! Hope you liked her first day as a trainer. Right now she thinks they suck too much for her to even be scene near them. I'm not sure if I am going to have many more training involved chapters. What do you think?

**Queen Selene I** – She did bring up the connections at the end of Chapter 4, but sort of brushed it aside as just being a coincidence. Don't worry though, she will get a pretty big awakening but not for a few more chapters. I hope I haven't said too much! As for all your other comments, you'll just have to wait and see! Happy Holidays!

**Baby Gurl **– Glad to see another person likes Serenity's cold demeanor (see my response to KeraJeir)! Happy to hear that you love my story! Happy Holidays!

**Shrouded Mist **– Unrealistic in what way? In that Princess Serenity was cold or that she is an assassin on the moon? If it's the latter then you should watch Sailor Moon… it's very unrealistic if that's the case! I'm pleased that you love the story! Happy Holidays! Cool name by the way!

**Usagi1816** – I'm happy that you were concerned for my safetly! I know that the chapters are long, but that's just my way of making up for not updating as soon as I would like to! Hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Happy Holidays!

**Taeniaea** – Glad to hear that you love my story! Happy Holidays!

**Megan Consoer** – Happy that you like the story and yes I can write more chapters! Happy Holidays!

_To all who added this story to their favorites list:_

Angel Entrinity

AnnitaChibaKou

chocolate chip 6891

cutiepiegirl

Galaxia537

kari-yugi

Melocure

Moon-princess-power

MoonPrincess6687

nikolaskristopher

PrincessStarryFire

senarobin15

Serenichii

Serenity87

Shrouded Mist

SiLvErMoOnWiNg

Snick3rDooDl3

Sweetygirly521

tsukinoromansu

UnknownBeauty

Usagi1816

xmasberry

yash

yokodemon

_To all who added my story to their alerts list:_

Annie-tokyo

ba41890

baby love. KLG

brezziefairy

cutiepiegirl

Goddess -Princess-Serenity

Goddess-Hitomi

Hatami

Hiakaru

iron chefs lady

KeraJeir

Kyoko super girl

Lady80

LadyKatana45

LeftToWonder

Lena Black

luna-midnight

Melocure

Minako Aiya

Moon-princess-power

moonstar3

Neo-Princess Selenity

Nimbirosa

Otherworldly

PrincessStarryFire

Safariwriter

selina-no-megami

senarobin15

Serene Amethyst

Serenity84

Serenity87

ShandoraZ

Shrouded Mist

SiLvErMoOnWiNg

Snick3rDooDl3

Taeniaea

Tkdl

Tsukinoromansu

Usagi1816

Wolfprincess09

XMoonPrincessx

_To all those that added me to their favorites list:_

LadyKatana45

Queen Selene I

senarobin15

Serenichii

ShandoraZ

Shrouded Mist

Umui

UnknownBeauty

Usagi1816

Xmasberry

_To all who added me to their author alerts list:_

Ffgirlmoonie

Kst

Moon-princess-power

Moonangel1

Secret Heart

Senarobin15

Sexylucifer

Shrouded Mist

Taeniaea

Usagi1816

**THANK YOU ALL! **Wow, that took about an hour to respond and list everyone! lol


	8. Remaining Hope

**Well, here you go! The eighth installment of The Kiss of Death! Hope it is to your liking! This has to be one of the shortest chapters I have written in a while… and IT'S 12 PAGES!**

**Now on with the show…**

**The Kiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 8: Remaining Hope**

**Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, how is he?" Asked a concerned Zoicite, leaning over Willington's bed.

It was about 20 minutes after their sweet princess had knocked the poor guard unconscious. Ami had been examining him fully for the past 15 minutes to see what damage, if any, had been done.

"Amazing." Ami whispered in awe as she continued to look over her notes again.

"What is?" Inquired a very confused Jadeite.

"How could she have even know to do that with her back towards him?" Ami continued, whispering only to herself. This only aroused the attention of the 3 generals even further.

"It's impossible." Ami whispered, as she started to get the generals annoyed from not answering them. Zoicite decided to try and get her attention on his own.

"Um… Ami?"

"…"

"Ami?"

"…"

"Water nymph?" He smiled mischievously as he said his very affectionate nickname for her. (By the way, nymph means "fairy" or "sprite"… I didn't mean for it to be thought of as the, how should we say, naughtier version.) The others just raised their eyebrows at him. Ami just snapped her head up to him instantly and blushed a deep crimson causing him to just smile even wider at her.

"Can you answer our question now?"

"Um… wh-…what question?"

"You weren't paying any attention to us at all were you? We wanted to know how he was doing?" Zoicite updated Ami to the world of the living after her scientific space out.

"It's amazing!"

"Yeah, we got that much. But exactly WHY is it amazing?" Inquired Jadeite.

"With the amount of force she used on him, if she would have kicked him just a centimeter lower she would have crushed his larynx leaving him a mute for the rest of his life. If she would have kicked him a centimeter higher she would have crushed his jugular, and in return, stopped the flow of blood to his brain. That would have either left him with brain damage and possibly a vegetable for the rest of his life or it would have killed him. Also, if the angle of her foot would have been any different… she would have snapped his neck from the force." Ami informed, impressing them with what their princess did.

"Wow, he's pretty lucky isn't he?"

"This has nothing at all to do with luck Kunzite. She knew exactly what she was doing. What I don't get is how she could have known what she was doing with her back to him. I doubt any warrior in these palace walls could even do such a precise kick while FACING the person. And that includes all of you generals and all us guardians."

"Well, I won't even argue with you on that one being as I don't even know what the Hell you're talking about." Admitted Jadeite.

"Then how would she know where to kick him?" Questioned Zoicite.

"My only guess would be that… prior to this day… she used this same kick to do all the things that would have occurred if she kicked him any lower or higher than she did." Ami explained her opinion.

"In other words, she used this kick to kill?" Questioned Kunzite.

"Precisely." Came Ami's, for once to the point, answer.

"But… why? Why wouldn't she just kill him?" Asked Jadeite, confused at the assassins actions.

"Two."

"Care to explain your one word sentence, Kunzite?" Jadeite requested of his superior.

"Two nights in a row she has shown… mercy. Or at least that's how it would seem."

"Mercy? But isn't that feeling contradictory to what an assassin's realm of sentiment would even dare allow?" Asked a surprised Ami.

"I'm not sure. But after our discussion about her a couple nights ago, no one has ever lived to tell of their encounter with her."

"Then that would mean-" Began Ami before being interrupted by Mina who just walked into the room.

"-she's changing. Of course, this could still all be a trick." Mina stated while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"What would cause her to change?" Asked Kunzite, walking to stand by his lover.

"I don't know, but if you are all done in here, then I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Inquired Jadeite, feeling out of the loop.

"Time to set the plan into action."

"Oh right… the plan. What was it again? AHH! Why did you stomp on my foot THIS time Zoicite!"

"I already told you! I can't excuse ignorance! It's not my fault you're a boob!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The four generals and the four guardians all stood in the hallway staring at the wall. Hanging on the wall was a painting that's been in that same very spot very 6 years now. It was a painting of the Moon Queen Selenity with the Moon Princess Serenity. The plan was to get their assassin princess to look at it. Hopefully, it would jar her memory.

"So, do you think it will work?" Asked Nephrite, no longer mad at his training skills being insulted.

"We can only hope it does. Artemis and Luna should be back with her any time now. That is if she was in her room. Where are the King and Queen?" Asked a determined Rei.

"Endymion went to get them while we were on our way here." Jadeite answered, referring to himself and the other generals. "They should be… hey there they are." He ended with a smile as he saw the three royals in question.

"So how long have you guys been waiting here?" Inquired Endymion as he approached the group with the Earth King and Moon Queen.

"About 10 minutes so far." Replied Lita.

Just then Luna and Artemis showed up… alone.

"What – where is she?" Inquired the Queen.

"She wasn't in her room and the servant that WAS in there said that she hadn't seen her, however, she did say she found this." Artemis said while raising up an old sword in a worn out sheath. "I don't think she ever used it, but someone before her did. I'll bring it to the advisory room in the mean time." He said while walking down the hall to drop it off. When he returned, they were all looking at the painting and making comments on the Princess in it. He joined them by standing next to Luna.

"Look at her eyes."

"And that smile."

"Such an angel of a girl."

"So much kindness shining through."

"Whose the broad?"

"She certainly looks – WHAT!"

The shocked royals all turned around to see who would dare refer to their princess as a "broad." Endymion even had his sword almost out of its sheath, preparing to fight for his loves honor. They were all were surprised to see the Kiss of Death standing there with a large sandwich in hand and some lettuce hanging out of her mouth as she chewed. She was looking up at the painting with curious eyes. She almost looked… childlike. They could tell that she was obviously in the kitchen while they were looking for her because of the sandwich. They felt foolish, as if history had taught them nothing. This being because a little over 5 years prior to today, the kitchen would have been the first place they would have gone to find their princess.

"She is our Princess. She has been missing for-"

"Five years. I know." Usagi interrupted the Queen - which was something unheard of.

"How did you know?" The Queen asked hopefully, thinking her daughter had remembered.

"One: I studied you all. Two: I was informed last night."

"Studied? What for?" Luna asked, hoping she studied them because she felt _something_ for them.

"To kill you all." Usagi said matter-of-factly, never taking her eyes off the painting as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You still haven't told us why you spared us." Ami brought up.

"Keep asking and you won't have to wonder any more."

"Why is that?" Ami questioned.

"Because you'll be dead." Usagi said as if it were nothing, continuing to just stare at the picture with the same childlike look.

"What do you think of this painting?" The Queen asked, changing the subject from a bloody one to a more… useful one.

"It's nice I guess. I never really had anytime to go to art exhibits what with the nightly killing and daily training."

"Is that all?"

"Well, the woman looks familiar."

"Why is that?" The Queen continued to inquire.

"Because it's you." Usagi said while taking another large bite. Her etiquette teacher would have cried from disappointment.

"Well, how do you _feel_ about the painting." Asked Rei this time.

"What the hell do you mean? It's paint on a damn canvas. Why should I feel anything?" Retorted Usagi, moving her gaze to Rei and off the painting for the first time during the royals plan.

"I mean, how do you feel about _what_ was painted?" Asked Rei, refusing to admit defeat but knew she would probably have to.

"Well, it reminds me of something."

"What?" Everyone asked at once causing Usagi to raise her left brow. No one ever wanted to know how she felt about things… let alone her past.

"I don't know if I can tell you that."

"Please? Just trust us." Inquired the Queen and for some reason, Usagi felt as though she _should_ answer her. After all, she didn't have to tell her everything, just… some things.

"Well, okay." She said while looking up at the painting again and squinting.

This caused them all to perk up. Their Princess was actually going to open up to them about something. Was this progress? Was she going to say it reminded her of something from her princess days?

"When I first woke up at… Jafari's home… I didn't..." She stopped, unsure if she should continue. She was actually stalling and becoming flustered. So many eyes were on her waiting for her to tell them about her personal life. Being stared at by a bunch of people you were planning to kill was immensely different from being stared at by people that wanted to know things your heart kept secret. She still didn't take her eyes off the painting, just as before.

"You didn't…?" The Queen encouraged her while trying not to sound too pushy.

"I didn't… remember anything. Because of that… I didn't have a name… well a name I could remember anyway. So Jafari named me. I guess either my mother or myself was a fan of your family because my hair was… just like hers." Usagi said while still looking at the painting.

"So what did he name you?"

Usagi just smirked at the Queen. "Like I'd tell you that."

"Oh, sorry if it felt like I was prying. Hopefully you will tell us in time and feel comfortable enough to do so." The Queen said with a warm smile that caused conflict in Usagi's soul. "We should be going now, I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing than just standing here looking at an old painting." The Queen said as she and the others bowed/curtseyed to her and began walking to the advisory room to discuss how the day had been going what with the training and Willington.

"Usagi." The assassin princess said while still looking at the painting.

The others all stopped in their tracks and turned around. They had only gotten about 10 feet from her.

"What?" The Queen asked barely above a whisper.

"Usagi… it means rabbit. Well, that's what Jafari told me anyway. He named me that because my hair… was like hers." She ended while focusing her eyes on the Princess' hair in the painting.

"Usagi… it's a beautiful name." The Queen said as tears began to fill her eyes. Their Princess had just opened up to them a little. Today was a good day.

"Yeah." Usagi said as she finished her sandwich, still not looking away from the painting.

"How many people know you by that name?" The Queen asked.

"Until this moment… only Jafari did." She finished while looking at the Queen with an expression they hadn't seen up to this point. It was a sort of… kind yet hurt expression. As if she were trying to smile kindly as they did to her, but the scars of her past couldn't allow her to do so. They all noticed it and were pained by it. They wondered what the connection was between what she just told them and what she went through during her five years outside of the palace.

"Are you saying that… we are allowed to call you by this name?" Inquired the Queen.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Usagi answered with the same kind and pained expression.

"I am honored, Usagi." Replied the Queen as she bowed low and let the tears of joy fall freely down her regal face. The other royals bowed with their Queen. Usagi didn't really like the thought that royals were bowing to her, but she didn't feel like it was a good time to protest courtesy.

'Wait a minute! Since when do I care about ruining a moment? Am I… was Diamond right? Am I going soft?' Thought Usagi as she looked back to the painting. "Just don't use that name in front of others. If you did I have to either kill them or punish you." She warned them all.

"I wouldn't think of it." Reassured the Queen calmly while smiling at her daughter. Maybe there was hope after all. Hope in their Princess' heart returning to them. Hope that these 5 years will be forgotten. Hope in a love once strong between the Earth Prince and this Princess. A remaining hope that 'Usagi' could be healed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the royals entered the advisory room, Endymion excused himself and went to find Usagi. He had something to ask her. It was something he had been dying to ask her since their moment in the ballroom last night after she talked with Diamond. He figured he would go to her room to find her. And, just as he hoped, she was there on her balcony She was sitting with her left foot on the ledge and her left arm rested upon her knee as her back rested against the wall. Her door was open so he stepped in the doorway.

"Usagi, may I enter?" He asked, his voice held a tint of nervousness in it.

"If you want." She answered, not even looking at him – just the garden below.

He walked in and looked around her room. You couldn't even tell someone was staying in here. Everything was untouched – even the bed. He felt himself blush as he looked at her bed while walking by it on his way to join her on the balcony.

He sat in front of her with his right side facing her and held onto the edge of the large stone railing with shaky hands. "The view is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked without even facing the view in question.

"It's alright."

"Well, it couldn't compare with your beauty by any standards." He said while taking in her profile.

Usagi just looked at him, surprised at him. He wasn't perverted like Diamond. The way he looked at her was more… she didn't know what it was. The only thing sure knew was that she couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her that way before. It made her heart feel things she couldn't explain – things she was afraid of because they were new to her.

"What?" She asked above a whisper.

"I came here to ask you something."

"Go on." She said, just as quite as before.

"I would be honored if you were to join me for dinner tonight."

"That wasn't a question." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to ask me something. But that was more of a statement."

"Hahaha" The Prince laughed warmly while looking down at his feet, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. His laugh and hair only made Usagi's pulse race and she didn't know why. "I guess your right." He said while looking up at her while smiling with a sparkle in his eyes - that just made her racing pulse stop altogether. "Well, will you join me for dinner tonight, Usagi?"

"Um… why would you want to have dinner with me? I'm an assassin, remember?"

"Yes, but you also saved my life. It will be my way of thanking you." The Prince lied. He only wanted to have dinner with her because he loved her even if she didn't remember him. Maybe he could get her to remember.

"Well… okay then."

"Would you mind wearing a dress?"

"Yes, I would mind. I only wear my coat."

"Tonight, could you let me protect you?"

Usagi couldn't believe him. No one ever offered to protect her. But still, she knew that the kind of people that wanted to kill her… he had no chance against.

"No." Endymion's face looked pained at her answer, and she actually felt… saddened by it.

"I see." He replied while looking at his feet again. "Well, we shall have dinner at 7pm tonight. I shall meet you here and escort you myself."

"Okay." She watched him as he stood up. He took her right hand, which was lying limp by her side and bowed down, kissing her hand. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her skin. While a man would usually just leave a short kiss on a lady's hand, he stayed there for a while – taking in her wonderful taste. When he parted from her hand, he just stared at the spot he was kissing and his eyes held a need within them mixed with that sparkle he had before. Giving in to her urges, Usagi reached over with her left hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes and let her hand travel slowly down to his cheek. He let go of the hand he had just kissed and put his palm over her hand and leaned his face more into her hand, closing his eyes. He missed this. She was pure ecstasy.

"Dinner is in a few hours. I must go prepare." He whispered with his eyes still closed. He opened them and looked into her eyes. They were just as beautiful as he remember them to be. His eyes traveled down to her lips. They had grown to be much more fuller. He knew that he had to wait for her to allow him the privilege of kissing them – but he knew it would be well worth the wait. He slowly took her hand from his cheek as he rose from bowing. He held her hand as he backed up, letting her fingers slide from his hand as he got farther from her. Usagi didn't know what this feeling was. Her heart felt like it was on fire. He smiled warmly at her before turning and walking to the door. He didn't like the idea that anyone could see her in a private place so he decided it was best to close the door she had left open. Before it shut he turned to look at her. She was still looking at him with surprise. He smiled at her once more, and shut the door.

"I love you… my Sere." He said in a low, almost inaudible, whisper with his forehead pressed against her door.

Endymion began his descent to the kitchen to tell the chef what he wished to have made for his dinner with the princess before telling some servants where he wished to dine.

'Tonight should be a wonderful night… wonderful indeed.' He thought while passing by the old painting they were all gathered around before on his way back to the Royal Advisory Room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Endymion joined them shortly after his "encounter" with a bit of a glow on his face. The other royals felt it was better not to ask why.

"How is Willington doing?" The Queen inquired.

"Wonderfully considering that she spared him." Ami informed with a smile before updating the Queen on what would have happened if Usagi had kicked him any lower or higher.

"So you're saying that the move she used on Willington is one that she uses to _kill_ people with?" The Queen checked.

"It's just my theory."

"Yes, but Ami, you're forgetting – you're theories usually end up being true. In fact, they ALWAYS end up being true." Mina reminded, making Ami blush from her modest shyness. Zoicite just smiled at his blushing bride. 'Wait a minute, did I just refer to her as my _blushing bride_.' Zoicite thought as he paled.

"So she truly IS showing mercy on our people." The Queen thought as her thoughts began to drift to all the great possibilities this meant.

Artemis walked over to the sword and picked it up.

"Why did you bring that thing here anyway? Don't you think she'll be mad that you STOLE her sword from her? You honestly think she won't notice her sword missing?" Luna asked him angrily.

"Actually, the servant found this in the dresser. It was the only thing stored away in the whole room." Artemis said, as he looked it over.

"You mean she carries around everything _but_ that sword?" Luna asked with amazement.

"It would appear that way. Queen Selenity, maybe you should tell her to go to her house to get her clothes." Artemis offered.

"I'll bring it up to her later. In the meantime, I'll have a servant buy some clothes at the local market that resemble the ones she wearing now."

"Well, we still don't know why she refuses to carry this sword around." Artemis began while slowing pulling it from its sheath. "I mean, sure its old but if she's not going to use it then it's just going to weigh her down. It wasn't very wise of her to bring –" Artemis stopped as a letter fell from out the sheath and landed softly on the floor. "What's this?" Artemis asked himself. The others looked at him curiously and then at the letter. He slowly picked it up and took in its appearance. What was once a scroll was a flattened letter; luckily it was flattened with the wax seal on the top, which kept it from breaking.

"A letter with an unbroken seal? Does it say anything on the outside?" Inquired the Queen as they all walked over to Artemis to get a better look.

"Um…" He said as he brought it closer to his eyes.

"There! On the back!" Lita yelled while pointing to the back. Artemis flipped it over, and sure enough there was writing. He blew on it in an attempt to make it more readable after so many years of dirt and grime covered it.

"To: Usagi" He read before blowing off the dust covering the second part. He had to rub off the grime, made of a substance he couldn't recognize, before he could make out the second part. "From:… oh my."

"What is it Artemis?" Asked the Queen as she looked at him curiously. Artemis handed the letter over to Selenity and looked at the ground, deep in thought. She took it while looking at him oddly, wondering why he wouldn't want to finish reading it.

"To: Usagi," she began before squinting to see the rest. "From:…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_QUESTION TO REVIEWERS: What do you like best about this story? (ie. The action/the romance or something more specific) What character do you like best? (You could even say Jadeite!)_**

**Hey can you blame me! I haven't really done one of these yet! I thought of just putting it down but what would be the fun in that! I wrote the letter before I even started chapter 4 so don't worry about me being unprepared!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9: I Still Love You! Doesn't that title promise romance? **

For this chapter, I'm only going to thank my reviewers since they are the priority readers of any story! Thank you all!

**KeraJeir** – Glad I answered your question perfectly. It's so long because I kept added more thinking that I wasn't making any sense! After I did it all I was like; "I hope I don't look like I'm rambling!" Well, Willington will live so that should make you people happy! I REALLY liked the idea you gave me about the honor and I think that just because you have been such a loyal reviewer! You're one of the main ones that asks me questions – which I love! Writers love to see their reviewers ask questions because it means they actually care about your story and want to know more about it! Yeah, pleasant assassins are funny! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to hear what you think about this one! 

**sailor lunakitty** – Thank you weezy (from Dragon Tails)! Hope you loved this chapter!

**Shrouded Mist** – I suppose her skills are VERY unrealistic, but that's what makes it so much fun to write (and hopefully read!) Thanks for the review!

**Princess Serena Moon** – I'm pleased to hear from you! Glad you liked the story thus far! Your review didn't start lame! Compliments and courtesy are never lame, just scarce these days (I sound like an old timer! Haha Maybe it's because my 20th birthday is coming up this month!) Happy to hear that you enjoy my writing style, as you see I try to blend everything together to make it like one never ending story rather than bringing the reader back to something unrecognizable. I hope you didn't get too hurt from falling off your chair (sorry there's no action in this chapter! Please forgive me! TT) I enjoy your rambling, it's one compliment after another which makes it FAR from annoying! Is this update soon enough! I don't think any of the fans of this story will ever look at Serena the same way again after seeing her "darker" side! (Haha, come to the dark side Luke!) I'm so ecstatic to have a faithful reader:does snoopy dance: Hope to hear from you soon!

**EverAfter16** – THANK YOU FOR THE ENTHUSIASTIC REVIEW! IS THIS SOON ENOUGH!

**Sere** – I will continue to keep up the good work if you keep up the reviews! Thank you for the kind review!

**Ffgirlmoonie** – I hope you don't have a lot of homework either. And I can forgive you for putting family before our favorite little assassin. Of course if you told her that, your fate might've been the same as poor guard Willington. Lol Thanks for liking my story so much! 

**kariyu43** – If you thought chapter 7 had a sweet part, what do you think of this scene! Hopefully you'll think the next chapter is even sweeter than sweet! Thanks for the review!


	9. I Still Love You

I'm just going to get right into it this time around!

**Now on with the show…**

**The Kiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 9: I Still Love You**

**Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Previously in The Kiss of Death…_

"Well, we still don't know why she refuses to carry this sword around." Artemis began while slowing pulling it from its sheath. "I mean, sure its old but if she's not going to use it then it's just going to weigh her down. It wasn't very wise of her to bring –" Artemis stopped as a letter fell from out the sheath and landed softly on the floor. "What's this?" Artemis asked himself. The others looked at him curiously and then at the letter. He slowly picked it up and took in its appearance. What was once a scroll was a flattened letter; luckily it was flattened with the wax seal on the top, which kept it from breaking.

"A letter with an unbroken seal? Does it say anything on the outside?" Inquired the Queen as they all walked over to Artemis to get a better look.

"Um…" He said as he brought it closer to his eyes, squinting in attempt to make out anything that looked like words on the old letter.

"There! On the back!" Lita yelled while pointing to the back. Artemis flipped it over, and sure enough there was writing. He blew on it in an attempt to make it more readable after so many years of dirt and grime covered it.

"To: Usagi" He read before blowing off the dust covering the second part. He had to rub off the grime, made of a substance he couldn't recognize, before he could make out the second part. "From:… oh my."

"What is it Artemis?" Asked the Queen as she looked at him curiously. Artemis handed the letter over to Selenity and looked at the ground, deep in thought. She took it while looking at him oddly, wondering why he wouldn't want to finish reading it.

"To: Usagi," she began before squinting to see the rest. "From:…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

…Jafari." The Queen ended, barely audible from shock.

"Jafari wrote her a letter? I thought he was dead?" Asked a stupefied Jadeite.

"He his you moron! He obviously wrote it before he died! As if the old sword-sheath it's in doesn't give that away!" Corrected Zoicite – controlling himself just enough so that he DIDN"T stomp of his comrades foot.

"Why do you think she never opened it?" Asked Luna.

"I don't think she ever took this sword out of the sheath. I'm guessing it was Jafari's sword and out of respect, she never used it." Answered Artemis.

"Then why would she keep it? I thought assassin's only carried weapons that were useful to them." Luna countered.

"For sentimental reasons I presume." Was the only reason Artemis could think of – the only reason that he wanted to believe she had.

"So she really does have a heart." Lita whispered.

"Well, one she keeps closed up anyway." The Queen added sadly.

"Are you going to open it?" Kunzite asked as he eyed the letter suspiciously.

"We should. A letter _from_ an assassin _to_ an assassin! Who knows what information it contains! It could have a plan in it to take down the Moon Kingdom OR the entire Silver Millennium!" Came Jadeite's proposal.

"I hate to admit it… but for once… he's got a good… a good… a OH I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!" Zoicite yelled, unable to say that Jadeite was right.

"A good point? Why thank you kind sir." Jadeite finished for him while bowing politely.

"Shut up or your foot gets it!" Zoicite warned while raising his leg and aiming – waiting for Jadeite to give him a reason to stomp his foot. Jadeite just yelped as he hid behind Rei, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Enough you two. We have more important things to consider at the moment than foot stomping." The Earth King stated, causing the two generals to go to attention with a single glare.

"Well, I'm going to open it. Even though I would rather not break the trust that she already doesn't have in us, it's what I must do as Queen." Selenity said as she broke the seal. The seal she knew held Usagi's trust in her. As they read through, they knew what they had to do next.

"I know what you're all thinking… but… could it wait?" Requested Endymion. After all, he had a date with her shortly and he didn't want anything to interfere with it – yet.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Endymion had to promise them all that he wouldn't tell Usagi about the letter just yet. It was the only way they would allow him to go through with his dinner with her before they went through with their second plan that day that involved getting her to remember. He was now in his room getting ready. Standing in front of the tall mirror, he began to make sure he looked as perfect as he could for her. (HA! Like he really has to try! )

"Black tuxedo?" Endymion asked himself.

"Check." He said as he smoothed out its material.

"Bow tie?"

"Check." He said while straightening it out.

"Black dress shoes?"

"Check." He said while bending over and dusting them with his hand. He had just polished them before he got dressed.

"Hair?" He asked as he noticed how shaggy it looked.

"Um… check." He said while pushing the bangs out of his eyes and smoothing it to the side with his hands.

"Breath?" He asked while blowing some air into his cupped hand and sniffing it.

"That's a minty check." He replied, mentally thanking his wonderful toothpaste. (Hey, in this story they have toothpaste. I don't care if it is about 1000 years ago, they are minty people!)

"Nerves?" He asked as he gave himself a worried and nervous look.

"Hanging on by a thread – definitely not a 'check'." He said while walking to the door.

As he closed his door, he stopped in front of Usagi's old room – Princess Serenity's room. He went in and walked over to her bed and looked at the spot he sat at every time they came to visit the Moon. He slowly picked up the pillow he used to hold whenever he wanted to feel near to her and smelled it.

"Hopefully… I won't need you for much longer." He said while smiling into the pillow.

He put it down and was about to leave when he saw the locket he gave her on her nightstand. 'Why didn't I think about showing her that before! It might have helped her to remember!' His mind screamed at him as he picked up the locket and put it in the inside of his cummerbund and began his walk to his lady's other room to escort her to dinner.

On the other side of the palace, Usagi was checking herself just as Endymion was… only with a slight difference.

"Bow?"

"Check." She said while putting it over her shoulders.

"Quiver with full supply of arrows?"

"Check." She said while putting that over her shoulders, in line with the bow.

"Sword?"

"Check." She said while putting her own swords sheath over her shoulder. (The sword that the royals have she never wore around the palace.)

"Other artillery?" She asked as she opened her coat from the front and looked down both sides.

"Check and check." She said for each side.

As she heard a knock at the door, she flicked her wrist to check the blade strapped to her arm before going to answer it. She opened it to find Endymion standing in the hall before her doorway with a look on his face that could easily be compared to the look a deer gets before you crash into it. However to her, he held the look a victim gets the second before you kill them. She thought it made him look cute, but she wouldn't admit it. Endymion took in her appearance slowly.

'She didn't even try to get ready.' He thought as a small smile became barely visible to Usagi on his lips. 'But… even without trying… she's still breathtaking.' As he ended that thought, his eyes had met hers and what was a barely visible smile was now a boyish grin. It almost made the assassin blush.

"So…" She began, waiting for him to say or do something. So far he had been looking at her and smiling for almost a minute.

"So?" He said with the same smile on his face, not registering what she was implying – which was 'when are we going to go eat the damn food?'

"So when are we going?" She said with the raise of an eyebrow. He suddenly paled, not realizing that he had been lost in reverie by just being this close to her.

"Um… now! Right now!" He quickly replied while bowing and then realizing that he should have bowed a few minutes before hand. He swiftly rose back up and put his arm out for her to take. She watched his whole nervous attempt with a worried look but as soon as he put his arm out for her to take, she just stared at it. The main reason that she didn't take Artemis' arm on her first night here was because she was afraid. She hated to admit it, but she was deathly afraid of human contact. It was to be expected however. After all, the only person she was ever close to ended up dieing. Her first kiss died after she kissed him (Willington). And every other person that followed died by her hand. She wasn't just the "Kiss of Death." No, she was much more than that – much worse than that. She was the "Aura of Death." Simply being near her cost you your life. And secretly… that saddened her. No one wanted a life of solitude, but as soon as you dedicated your life to being an assassin, there was no way out of it. It was a career choice that would haunt you to the grave. And being number one made her that much more haunted than your average assassin.

So here she is now. Staring at the arm of a Prince her wishes to dine with her. A man who for some reason, doesn't care about the blood that drenches her soul – the blood of all she killed. The only thing she can think was: "Why? Why doesn't it seem to bother him?"

After she hesitated for so long, he just took back his offered arm and simply pointed down the hall. "Shall we go now, Usagi?" He said with a warm smile, realizing he wanted too much from her from right now.

"Sure." She said, looking at him with Thankful eyes that he never got to see as he looked in the direction he was pointing and began to walk. She followed him as they walked on in silence. Before she knew it, they were at the back of the palace.

"Aren't we eating in the dining room?" Usagi asked as she followed him through a maze of gardens. She was looking around curiously at all the flowers as he began to answer.

"Nope." He said with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well then, where _are_ we eating?"

"Right here." He said as he stopped walking causing her to stop abruptly so as not to bump into him. She stepped to the side of him and saw a table set up with candles surrounding it. It was right next to a fountain and surrounded by roses.

"Why here?" She asked as she approached the table and traced her finger along side the back of one of the chairs.

"Because…" He began as he pulled the chair out for her. "It has a history to it. A history that I would love to tell you about… if you would care to hear it?"

He wasn't expecting her to take the chair he was offering her, which is why he almost died from shock when she did. He decided it better not to let her see the surprise because he was afraid she wouldn't do something like it again if a big deal was made about it.

"Whatever, you can tell the story if you want."

"I will, but first… let's enjoy some dinner." He said as he lifted the lid off the chafing dish. Usagi only looked at him and then at the food. It did look good, and she hadn't eaten anything since the sandwich she had earlier. He served her as much food as he served himself since he knew how much his Sere loved to eat. The thought of the old days made him smile – which Usagi noticed with intrigued eyes. She began to eat quickly, not bothering to use the correct utensils for each dish but rather the same fork for all of them.

"Haha, what are you rushing for?" Endymion asked her, he hadn't even begun eating and she looked like she was already halfway done.

She looked up slightly startled that he didn't realize why she was eating fast, then looked toward the setting sun. "It's dusk. The sun will be gone shortly and the only light we'll have will be from the earth… and that's not enough to eat by."

"That's what these are for." He answered with a warm smile while pointing at the candles surrounding them that had already been lit by a servant before they arrived. As an assassin, she has never needed candles outdoors being as they would have been a dead give-away to her location.

"Oh." She said as she began to look around more. This time, she was looking at the surrounding palace walls with a glare. 'Diamond better not try anything now.' She thought, completely unaware that she only thought that because she didn't want to leave this Prince so soon. After her check-up on the security, she went back to eating… only this time more relaxed and slower. She noticed how relaxed the Prince seemed to be and it bothered her. 'How can he be so calm during a dinner with me? No one having dinner with death should be this comfortable.'

"How can you do it?" Usagi said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Do what?" The Prince asked, not noticing her bitter-laden tone.

"How can you act like… like I don't do what I do?" She asked while setting her fork down.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you act like I don't kill people for a living! I'm not like any of you, yet you all act so cheerful towards me! I just don't understand it!"

"We care about you." He said as if it were obvious to everyone but her, which was actually true. She was the only one who didn't quite realize it – and that was understandable what with her memory-loss and all.

"How could you possibly care for a monster!"

"You're not a monster!" Endymion matched her volume as he got defensive. No one called his love a monster, not even herself.

"Yes I am! It doesn't matter how much you say I'm not! It won't change who I am!"

"It won't change who you are if you won't let it change who you are." He said while looking seriously into her eyes.

"Who says I want to change?" Usagi asked while looking at her food and picking her fork back up, using it to move her food around in her plate – trying to hide her emotions from him.

"I never said you wanted to change… just that you could." He replied with a sad look that went unseen by Usagi's downward directed gaze.

A moment of silence past between the two as both seemed deep in thought. Usagi was the one to finally break the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me the history of this garden yet?" She asked with a very stoic sounding voice.

Endymion put his hand over the locket in his cummerbund realizing that if he were to tell the history of these gardens, or even show her the locket, he would be going against his promise to the others. 'I suppose this locket would go against some of the details of my promise.' He thought sadly. "Now is not the right time. Maybe some other day."

As he answered her, the last rays of the sun became lost to their part of the moon. They spread over Usagi's left cheek and gleamed over the right side of Endymion's hair, they both stopped breathing and stared speechless at each other. Their minds seemed to be mirrored by the same thought.

'I never knew candle light…' Began Usagi.

'… could make her even more gorgeous.' Ended Endymion.

They just sat there, taking in this candle lit discovery. Usagi felt something very, **very** familiar. But as much as it was familiar, it was 100 times more alien and frightening to her. For the first time in years, she was terrified of something… and she didn't even know what was.

"…breathtaking…" Endymion whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Wh-what?" Usagi asked, slowly loosing her cool.

"You look absolutely…breathtaking." Endymion finished, causing her to actually blush, and this time he saw it clear as day. This only made him love her more… and smile warmer.

'What is this feeling?' Usagi's mind inquired as her heart raced. She did the only thing she could think of – got up and began to leave.

"I-I should really be getting back now. I have um… things to do… with weapons." She said in a full on panic mode. 'Why the hell am I this nervous! He's just a damn Prince! No one special to me!'

Just as she began to walk past him, she was suddenly stopped when her wrist was gently grabbed. The delicate treatment to her made her freeze. Endymion stood and walked slowly from behind her to face her, never letting go of her left wrist. She looked up into his eyes completely frozen. The candlelight was still illuminating their faces ever so softly. He took a step closer so that their bodies were touching. Usagi instinctively leaned into his frame as he traced his left hand up her arm. His touch left chills running up her spine and she became lost in his deep-blue eyes.

"Do you really have to leave so suddenly?" He said as his hand traveled up her neck and finally rested on her cheek, cupping it softly.

"Yes." She answered breathless and unconvincingly.

He leaned his face down closer to hers and his bangs tickled her forehead. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been separated from her for years and it was torture. But this… this was…

"… intoxicating…" Endymion whispered as he tilted his head and leaned down more. Their lips were now millimeters apart. He wasn't quite sure if he could control his urge to kiss her anymore.

"Intoxicating? What is?" Usagi whispered, and her breath on his lips made him smile from that innocent pleasure.

"You are." He replied back, his warm comforting breath caused her to close her eyes and as she faintly gasped at this feeling he gave her.

"Oh." She whispered as she tilted her head and leaned it more into his hand that still remained on her cheek, bringing their lips even closer – yet they still seemed so far apart.

"You should get going now." He said breathlessly, wanting so badly to kiss her endlessly right then and there. Endlessly

"Yeah?" Came her unsure answer that sounded more like a question.

"Yeah." Endymion answered sadly as he stepped back leaving her surprised and… disappointed – even though she would never confess to it.

He simply bowed down and removed his grip from her wrist and languidly moved his fingers to her hand bringing it to his face. The noble Prince then kissed her hand, even though they wanted so much more at that moment. After all, when you want a kiss in the candlelight… you don't expect it on your hand. However, just as when he asked her to this very dinner hours ago, he allowed his lips to linger on her hand longer than a gentleman was taught too.

"Until next time… Usagi." He breathed the words onto her hand, sending chills up her spine again.

"Until next time?" Came the confused question of the assassin.

"It was pleasant… spending time with you. I only wish that you would do me the honor of allowing me to entertain you a second time at least." He said as he rose up.

"Um… sure… when?" She hesitated. Wondering what would occur if they did do this again. 'Would I taste the Prince's lips next time? Or was this just a spur of the moment deal?' So many questions were running through her mind and it was the first time in years that those questions DIDN'T pertain to death – whether it be hers or her victims.

"We shall decide that after you attend a meeting tonight in which your presence was requested." Endymion said as he hardened his features towards her. She couldn't see through his mask as easily as she would have hoped – mainly because she was disappointed to see his soft eyes look at her so coldly. "I'll see you there… Usagi." He said while turning and leaving her. He had to harden his features so that she couldn't see… couldn't see that he didn't want to leave her… couldn't see that he loved her.

'Wasn't **I** the one who was originally trying to leave first?' She thought as she half-glared while raising a suspicious eyebrow towards the only man that she has ever been affected by.

If Usagi hadn't have been in such deep thought, she might of heard the Prince whisper something as his back became less and less visible as he walked out of the candle light.

"One day… my sweet Sere… you'll know. You'll know… I still love you." Endymion said through his smile. As soon as he turned his back to her, he had allowed it to return to his face - mainly because he was no longer able to hold it in any longer. Twice today he had gotten closer to her than he thought he ever would, and she actually allowed him to. Life was great… at least for now anyway.

Not really certain as to when this meeting was that he told her about, she decided it would be best to wait in her room and think things through until Artemis or someone came to get her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Artemis (she guessed right!) was standing in front of Usagi's door, hesitating on knocking. What was about to occur within the next few minutes would decide the entire future. He wasn't sure or not that if he rushed her, he would be rushing a peaceful future… or an even further damned one. He knocked; giving in to his eagerness to find which fate they were making for themselves.

"What do you want Artemis?" Loudly asked Usagi from inside.

'How does she _do_ that?' Artemis thought with confusion written on his face. "May I enter?"

"If you want." Usagi stoically replied.

Artemis walked in only to be greeted by a dark room. "Don't you light your candles at night?"

"Depends on what mood I'm in?"

"And what mood wouldn't allow you to feel as though light isn't important?"

"The mood I'm in when I'm being watched." She whispered to herself.

He followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on the railing of her balcony. (She was sitting just as she was when Endymion came to ask her to dinner.)

"What did you say?" He **did** hear her; he just didn't understand what she meant.

"Never mind what I said. Are you here to _escort_ me to that meeting?" She questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"How did you kn-"

"Endymion told me that my 'presence was requested' for it. I don't get why this damned meeting would be so important, but let's just get this over with quickly so I can call it a night." Usagi explained as she stood and walked past Artemis and out the door. Since it was so dark, he didn't even know she left the room until after she closed the door. He took that as his queue to run and catch up with her so that he could continue to _escort_ her the rest of the way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The royals were all waiting in the royal advisory room for Usagi and Artemis to show up. The generals and guardians were standing on the sides of the room while Luna stood by the Queen and Endymion stood by his father. King Darren and Queen Serenity were sitting at a table facing the room's entrance. The Earth King had the old sword on his lap under the table so that she didn't see it until they were ready to show it to her. The Moon Queen nervously held the letter they found in the sword's sheath on her lap with shaky fingers. Every one of them was praying to Selene that things went smoothly… or at least not violently.

Suddenly the right door opened and Artemis stepped through and held the door open for Usagi… but she had entered the same time he did only through the left door.

"I told you I don't do chivalry." Usagi said to him over her shoulder.

"I'm the one doing all the chivalry… you just don't except any of it." Artemis mumbled to himself as he closed the door. Usagi only smirked at the fact that he didn't seem to fear her as much as most people did. A normal person would normally be trembling with fear at just the mention of her name, and here Artemis was – complaining. She truly enjoyed him.

When Usagi stood in the middle of the room, she tried to ignore the fact that her _prince charming_ was there… staring straight at her. While she **was** under the gaze of all the royals, his gaze affected her the most. It also affected her heart in some strange way that she couldn't quite understand. Of course, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to understand it or run away from it. It was the only time she was afraid of something.

After looking at the Queen stoically for practically a minute, Usagi began to get annoyed. "I didn't come all the way here just to stand in a room of silence. If you wanted me here for a reason, then get on with it." Usagi said threateningly to the Queen. It only made Selenity grip the letter out of sadness and fear, crinkling it slightly before she realized what she was doing to it.

"Yes, well… King Darren?" The Queen began as she gave the King his signal.

"Right. Today we were given a sword by a servant that held many… secrets." The King said while still clutching the sword in his lap.

"And what does this sword have to do with me? Does it belong to one of Diamond's men?" Usagi said while annoyingly crossing her arms over her chest. 'Just because I'm an assassin they think I know about everyone's weaponry like I actually give a shit.' She thought angrily to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't _any_ sword. It was _this_ sword." The King corrected as he placed the sword on the table. The sight of it caused Usagi's eyes to widen.

"Jafari's sword! I put it in the room I'm staying in! You stole it from me!" Usagi yelled with the rage after feeling as if they had violated something so precious to her.

"Well, when a servant was cleaning your room, she found it and wasn't sure if it was suppose to be in the training room." Artemis began as he went and stood by Luna (who was standing by the Queen's side). "What can you tell us about this sword?"

"It's Jafari's and now it's mine!" Usagi seethed. They have never seen her yell like this. Until now, she had kept her cool and used her calmness to frighten everyone.

"Did you ever… use it?" The King asked, careful on his wording.

"No, never even took it out of its sheath." Usagi answered with a glare.

"That explains it." The King said to Selenity. The Queen only nodded at his comment.

"Explains what?" Usagi questioned while looking at them with confusion.

The Queen held up the letter and sat it next to the sword on the table. "When we were inspecting the sword, this letter fell out from inside the sheath. We think you should take a look at it. It's from… Jafari." The Queen ended cautiously. She was saddened at the look Usagi's face held at the mention of his name. So much pain and regret – but the Queen didn't know _what_ caused her to feel this way towards his memory.

"Jafari?" The assassin asked almost inaudibly due to her shock.

"Yes. Would you mind reading it aloud?" The Queen requested; even though they all read the letter earlier, they still wanted to hear Usagi say it all. Hear Princess Serenity say it all.

Artemis walked up to the front of the table, picked up the letter and brought it to Usagi. Her eyes never left it as he carried it. She slowly took it and was shocked. "Th-that's his handwriting." She said to herself. The others were beginning to get worried. Right now, she looked so… vulnerable. They preferred the cold assassin to this vulnerable girl. She was only breaking their hearts more than before.

"The seal is broken." Usagi noted.

"Yes, we read it earlier for security reasons. We didn't really plan on giving the current number one assassin a letter from the ex-number one assassin without knowing what it pertained to. I hope you can understand why, as Queen, I had to make that choice." The Queen informed Usagi, hoping that it wouldn't break what little trust her daughter had in her. But, Usagi (surprisingly enough) never seemed to be bothered by her confession as she was too caught up in the fact that her master had written her a letter.

Everyone waited eagerly as she unrolled the long letter. The confused assassin took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. She paused for a moment, taking in the surreal moment before reading.

"Usagi,

If you are reading this,"

CLIFFHANGER NUMBER 2!

_Yep, I'm mean!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

To all who guessed that it was Jafari: Was it really that obvious? -

Hopefully I'll post the next chapter before my 20th birthday (which is January 22 by the way – I'm the year of the Tiger like Kisa from Fruits Basket!) but if I don't then please don't hate me!

Come back for **Chapter 10 – Jafari's Confession**!

To all who reviewed:

**Shrouded Mist** – You didn't know about the character named "Cliff Hanger"! But he's the star of this story! Haha, that's not a lame joke and you're the only one that reviewed with that. You have a fast wit for comedy in reviews! I hope you enjoyed the romance in this one! I know I'm mean for not letting them kiss! Go ahead and hate me! TT I'm happy to inform you that your theory is right, but according to some reviewers, it was REALLY obvious. Thanks for the review, hope to here from you about this chapter!

**Princess Serena Moon** – Please don't pout! I'm sorry! No you don't ramble, you just amuse me! So thanks for doing what you call "rambling" in your reviews to my story! Sorry that this chapter didn't show what the letter says, but the next chapter is sure to! I couldn't have Usagi read the letter yet because then her date with Endymion wouldn't have happened in this chapter! Thank you for being such a faithful reader and hope to here more of your "rambling" about this chapter!

**chocolate chip 6891** – Glad that you love my story and are so into it! What do you think about this chapter!

**Ginger** – Yay! The first person to answer my author question! I'm so pleased! So you're a action AND romance fan for this story! Sorry there was no action in this one, it was mainly focused on romance! Glad that you think I combine the two genres wonderfully! That makes my day! Well, I did add more romance so I hope your happy with it! The ending of this story and Diamonds scene are going to be in a while, so don't worry about those things just yet. Hope to here from you about this chapter!

**Queen Selene I** – I'm sorry to say that I don't quite understand your first question. If you are trying to say that the Queen doesn't seem to be attempting to strengthen her bond with Usagi, she is. She is trying to be very subtle at it though so she doesn't scare away the assassin that is her daughter. Usagi may be tough, but she does have a fear – people who don't want to kill her and who she doesn't want to kill. The Queen understands this about her daughter being as she is very keen on people's feelings. Hopefully this chapter explained that fear a little. When you have such a strong case of amnesia, you often don't have flashbacks. The only this that could be considered a flashback thus far, is the fact that every night Usagi doesn't have dreams, but here's the lockets song deep in her subconscious. With her case of amnesia, the most familiar things will seem alien to her… except one. Oops, did I just say to much! Hope to here from you soon!

**KeraJeir** – Glad you enjoyed the detail on Willington's injury! I tried to turn his injury into another revelation on how damn good Usagi is at what she does! As if the whole palace didn't know yet! Lol Yep, he called him a "boob" but can we really disagree on that one! Glad you enjoyed the etiquette remark! Well, I guess it's good that you found it to be obvious. I wanted him to make a return and what better way than with a letter! Glad everything was clear to you in this chapter! To answer your question: I wanted Usagi's character to show that she IS starting to trust the Queen and the others. It shows how all the Queen's inner torment of having her daughter glare at her and threaten her pay off.

**Ayumi43** – You think I've outdone myself! Thanks! Happy to hear it that you thought chapter 8 was so good! She carries her own sword, but Jafari's sword she only keeps for sentimental reasons being as that was his favorite weapon. Did you like the romance in this chapter! I hope you did! Just tell your boyfriend to read this story and then he might catch on! - hehe Can't wait to hear what you think about the romance in this chapter!

**Anonymous** – Sorry for being unfair and mean! TT You're the second person so far to answer my author question! Glad you like my version of Usagi! I'm happy to here that you have picked up on her caring side! That's a little tricky to do in this story! Good job! (I sound like a teacher!) Hope to hear from you on this chapter!

**Nobaody** – Glad you love this story and find it interesting! Hope to hear from you again!

**KeikoKasaiTora** - You thought it was lame and slow at first? So did I! Is the author suppose to admit that! I'm not sure! The thing with that is that when I first thought of the story, it was from chapter 5 and on! I had to add the first four so that I just didn't start from some anonymous scene! Wow, what a coincidence that chapter 5 is when you started getting hooked! Lol Please don't be mad about the cliff hangers! (Especially since this chapter has one too! ) THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THAT REVIEWER! Woah, I got a little excited there! Glad to here you got my back! I'll use that reassurance to encourage me to write more! Hope to hear from you about this chapter!

**Usagi1816** – I'm thrilled that you think of reading my story as a reward! Well, was chapter 9 great! Hope to hear from you about this chappie!

**Sere** – You're very welcome! Did you like this chapter better than chapter 8! Hope to hear from you about this chappie! Glad you reviewed twice! I'm honored that you think this chapter deserves TWO reviews! I happy that you're my number one fan! My birthday is the 22nd! I'm most likely celebrating it the week after though but hey, that's life!

**EverAfter16** – Yay! We are all happy now! Sorry I couldn't update as fast this time! I tried but I never got the chance what with college life and social life! January is turning out to be an EXTREMLY busy month for me, but don't worry, this chapter is still up there on my priority list! Hope to hear from you about this chapter!

**MayPenguin** – Addictive you say! I hope you won't need rehabilitation! LOL Hope you liked this chapter and hope to hear your opinions on it!

**Ffgirlmoonie** – Are you trying to tell me that you didn't read chapter 8! That is a crime you know! Usagi just might shoot you with 5 arrows for that one! J/K I feel your pain! Glad you reviewed anyway though! Hope you READ and enjoy chapter 9! Here from you then!

**storywriter10791** – Thank you! Sorry if I didn't update as soon as you hoped! Hope to hear what you think about this chapter!

**loringalta** – Thank you! I know, and to make things worse, I made this one a cliffie, too! I'm evil! I need this Cliff-Hanger Happy demon exercised from me! Hope Jadeite got there in time to reincarnate you. I think I should have sent someone more qualified like Zoicite, or his lovely love Ami! Hope to hear from you about this chapter!

Laura – Sorry that I'm torturing you! I'm not trying to really I'm not! Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! Hope to hear from you about this chappie! 

**Taeniaea** – Glad to hear that you loved chapter 8! Hope you love this chapter aswell, if not more than the last one! Hope to hear from you about this chapter!

**SiLvErMoOnWiNg** – If I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, then I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from writing a crap load more of pages! You guessed write! It was our favorite master – Jafari! Apparently, he was the obvious choice according to my reviewers! Did you enjoy Endymion and Usagi's dinner together! Can't wait to hear what you thought of chapter 9!

THANK YOU! To all who have not reviewed or have only reviewed about one time through-out the whole story then what are you waiting for! I want to hear from you! Don't be shy!


	10. Jafari's Confession

First I would like to say that I am VERY grateful to all who reviewed and supported this story. I am very happy with the fact that my first ever fan fiction is doing so well and enjoyed by so many! I have come to realize that this stories audience is filled with variety. I have the action goers to the romancers and a few that just like to see a side of the _Champion of Love and Justice_ that we haven't seen before. Thanks again… enjoy!

_**This is my birthday gift to Usagi1816! Happy 22nd Birthday! **_

**Now on with the show…**

**The Kiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 10: Jafari's Confession**

**Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Previously in The Kiss of Death…_

The Queen held up the letter and sat it next to the sword on the table. "When we were inspecting the sword, this letter fell out from inside the sheath. We think you should take a look at it. It's from… Jafari." The Queen ended cautiously. She was saddened at the look Usagi's face held at the mention of his name. So much pain and regret – but the Queen didn't know _what_ caused her to feel this way towards his memory.

"Jafari?" The assassin asked almost inaudibly due to her shock.

"Yes. Would you mind reading it aloud?" The Queen requested; even though they all read the letter earlier, they still wanted to hear Usagi say it all. Hear Princess Serenity say it all.

Artemis walked up to the front of the table, picked up the letter and brought it to Usagi. Her eyes never left it as he carried it. She slowly took it and was shocked. "Th-that's his handwriting." She said to herself. The others were beginning to get worried. Right now, she looked so… vulnerable. They preferred the cold assassin to this vulnerable girl. She was only breaking their hearts more than before.

"The seal is broken." Usagi noted.

"Yes, we read it earlier for security reasons. We didn't really plan on giving the current number one assassin a letter from the ex-number one assassin without knowing what it pertained to. I hope you can understand why, as Queen, I had to make that choice." The Queen informed Usagi, hoping that it wouldn't break what little trust her daughter had in her. But, Usagi (surprisingly enough) never seemed to be bothered by her confession as she was too caught up in the fact that her master had written her a letter.

Everyone waited eagerly as she unrolled the long letter. The confused assassin took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. She paused for a moment, taking in the surreal moment before reading.

"_Usagi,_

_If you are reading this,"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Usagi,_

_If you are reading this, that means I am no longer with you. Know that I am writing the night of your first kill to tell you two things. The first being how proud I am of you. I never could have asked for a better apprentice. You have truly become a daughter to me over these years. I was watching you and was amazed at how experience you looked during your first time. I'm glad you remembered everything I taught you and put some of it to good use. Hopefully you will remember all I taught you. One arrow for two people… I'm still covered in goose bumps. There was a time when the only person that could pull that off was me! And that was after many years of assassinating before I finally could get that one right every time! You deserve the number one spot more than anyone else – including me._

_Now onto the second thing this letter is about… the truth. The truth in its entirety. I'll start from the beginning. A few years back, I was given the job of a lifetime. By a woman that I never even met. I heard some people talking about her once and they called her Beryl. No one really knew who she was, but we were all sure of one thing – she wanted Moon Princess Serenity dead. She paid me 12 whole sacks of gold coins (about 20 million U.S. dollars total). She supplied me with a group of about 30 men to accompany me into the palace walls and back out. Fifteen of the men were to be a divergence at the front doors of the palace, while me and the other 15 men were to go kill the Princess and get out the there before anyone in the palace knew what hit them._

_But, when I first came upon the princess, she was running up to the prince of Earth. So I just signaled to my 15 men to stand by until I ordered otherwise. I watched her and her lover. I saw her face, heard her voice, and I knew I couldn't. I couldn't kill that angel. I couldn't imagine who would want to. But this was business. So we waited for the perfect moment. They were both embracing and had their eyes closed. I looked up to the window above where the Royals were and saw that they were turning there backs to the window – I guessed a guard was just now telling them of our arrival. So I made my move. I signaled for the men to make a circle around them while I slit the Princess' throat. We were fast. I had grabbed the Princess and we were surrounding them before they even knew we were there. I put the sword to her throat, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I threatened the Prince, knocked out the Princess, and we hauled ass out of there._

_The other 15 men caught up to us at our meeting spot – and they were all pissed. There were all loyal to this Beryl bitch, and if she wanted a job done, then it was going to get done. They wanted to kill the Princess, so I killed them. It was easy._

_I just couldn't understand it though. I brought her back to my place on the other side of the moon, threw her in the spare room, and went to think things through. I never froze before in my life! It was always – get a job, then get the job done. Never – get a job, have doubts, and not do the job! I knew that when the Princess woke up, she'd panic and threaten me – which would mean I would have to kill her anyway. I decided to go wake her up. I went to the kitchen and got a pitcher of water, brought it to her room, and dumped it on her. Soon after she came to, I realized something vital – she remembered nothing. Nothing of her past, her family; not even of herself. So I gave her a past, well, I gave her false memories of her families death. And I gave her a name – Usagi."_

As Usagi read the very name he gave her, it all came together. This letter was about her. Jafari was confessing to her. The other royals watched her with hope filled eyes, waiting to see a look of understanding show up on her now confused face.

_"That's right – you are Moon Princess Serenity – heir to the Silver Millennium – betrothed to Earth Prince Endymion – the only one I couldn't kill – the angel. I figured if I gave you a new life, I wouldn't have to kill you. I realize now that I was wrong. I feel that by forcing you into this business, I still killed a part of you – your soul. You were born unable to hurt even a fly, now you feed those untouched flies with the bodies of all you killed. I turned you into something great in the eyes of disaster, and into disaster in the eyes of something great._

_I really don't know why I'm telling you this, or what I expect you to do with this revelation. I just hope you find peace. A peace that this life cannot offer – believe me, I know this from experience. Know that I AM proud of you. I think you would still make a great Queen of the Silver Millennium – and your warriors will be even more powerful with your training. Maybe you will bring the peace that you wished for as a young princess, and find your place back in Prince Endymion's arms._

_Listen to me! I started to go all soft again! I'm going to hide this letter somewhere I know you won't go until I'm gone; don't want you reading this before hand and kicking my ass for all the lies and deception. Of course, by now, you probably know it was hidden. You know how I can get at these times. I just start rambling on about useless details. Crap, I'm still doing it! But seriously Usagi, this was the only way. If I had to do it all over again – I wouldn't change a thing._

_From number one assassin past to present,_

_Jafari_

_I didn't lie when I said I thought of you as my daughter."_

Usagi just stared at the letter with confused eyes.

"Well?" The Queen inquired.

"Well what?" Whispered Usagi above a whisper as her eyes continued to stare at the letter.

"What are you thinking right now?" The Queen asked, hoping the answer would be that she was thinking of her memories that have just returned.

"What do I think? I think that when everyone, including the only person you trusted in your life, knows who you are and you still don't… that it sucks! If this was his fuckin' attempt at bringing my memories back, then it's a shitty attempt! Now I just… I don't know anything anymore!" Usagi said as she screamed out of frustration and anger.

"So… does this change anything?" Asked the Queen, hopefully.

"Yeah, it changes the fact that everyone but me knows who the fuck I am! It changes the fact that who I have been for as long as I can remember, was just who Jafari made me believe I was! What did you think it would change!" Usagi yelled angrily as she glared daggers at the queen.

"I thought… maybe you would…"

"Maybe I'd what… change? I should have known. I should have fuckin' known! Why else would you all allow an assassin to live in your palace! Why else would you all be so… so… so damn nice to me!" Usagi screamed as she turned around and started to barge out the door.

"Where are you going?" The Queen asked frightfully.

"I'm going out tonight."

"What for?"

"To kill, obviously." Was all the assassin said as she slammed the doors open and rushed to her room to get her other supplies. It was still only the early hour of 8pm, but nighttime was nighttime and that was the best time to kill.

"Well… this didn't go as planned." Jadeite spoke the obvious.

"She looked broken just now." Luna said sadly.

"I'd look broken too if I just found out that my whole life, as I knew it, was a lie." Was the response of an all too understanding Artemis. He had gotten her to open up to him a number of times and because of that, he understood her better than even the Queen did now. "If you don't mind my Queen… I would like to go have a talk with her." He requested.

"Of course, Artemis." Replied the Queen with hope that he could help her out during this time.

"C-could I go… instead… please?" Came the nervous Prince as his eyes seemed to have a look of begging in them.

"Oh… would that be-"

"Yes… it would be better." Artemis interrupted his Queen's question towards him with a warm smile directed towards both of them.

"Okay then. Wish me luck!" Yelled their Prince as he ran to her room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In Usagi's room… 

'I should have known!' Usagi's mind screamed as she rummaged for all the weapons she hid throughout the room that she would need for tonight's kills. 'I can't believe it… but Diamond was actually right. How could it even be possible for DIAMOND to be RIGHT!' She seethed. She thought she had been receiving more kindness than the average assassin was worthy of. Now she understood why. It wasn't that they were being kind to her. They were only being kind to who they thought she was. Or apparently who she used to be.

:Knock knock:

"Who the Hell is it!" She yelled while rummaging for the weapons she would need.

"Umm… it's me… Prince Endymion."

"What the Hell do you want?" She mumbled, which is why she was surprised he heard her.

"I want to speak with you… if you would allow me to enter your chambers."

"Do whatever you feel like doing. You're the Prince after all."

"And you," he began as he entered and closed the door behind him, "are the Princess."

"Well, that's what the word around the palace is." She said as she stopped rummaging and just stood there by her bed, starring at him.

"By the looks of things I guess you weren't lying when you said you were going out tonight to kill." Endymion said with a small grin as he looked her over. 'She is one gorgeous assassinating princess.'

"I never lie. Only those around me do."

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but would you have even believed us?" He asked as he looked at her, pleading with his eyes to understand their situation.

"No, I wouldn't have." The assassin admitted while looking down. When she was bringing her gaze up, she took in his appearance. His clothes were midnight blue and it brought out his eyes like nothing imaginable. He was gorgeous and she never really took the time to notice. His black hair tickled his forehead and she wanted so much to brush the stray strands from his eyes. His cheeks had a pink hue to them… he was blushing. That thought made her smile at him - and that rare smile made him blush harder.

"Is it true?" She asked above a whisper.

"I-is what true?"

"Were we in love?" Usagi inquired while leaning her head to the side and looking at him with somewhat softened features.

"Yes. Very much so." He replied with a warm smile that lit up his eyes, and oddly enough… her heart.

"What was to become of that love?"

"We were to be married on your sixteenth birthday." He said sadly as he walked up to her… stopping inches away.

"Wow, we would've been newlyweds now."

"Yes… we would have." He again answered sadly.

"I suppose you could never fall in love with me again – being as I AM an assassin and all."

"No, I couldn't fall in love with you again." He said with the same sad smile.

"I understand." Replied the assassin as she looked to the floor.

"Mainly because I have never fallen out of love with you."

That sentence got her attention like no other as she looked straight into his eyes. They were serious and filled with something she never saw before. It didn't look like Diamond's lustful gaze. This, this was something of its own breed. Something she knew nothing of, or at least remembered nothing of. This… was love.

"How could you though?"

"It was always an unconditional love. No matter what you've done… I wouldn't stop loving you."

"How could you love me?"

"How could I not?" He said as he reached his hand up and slowly caressed her cheek.

"How badly do you want to?" He questioned as he inched his face closer to hers while moving his hand behind her neck and pulling her face up to his more.

"W-want to… to what?" She stuttered, flustered by what he was asking. 'While the Hell does this always happen to me when I'm around him! He's just a fuckin' noble! I've killed so many of his kind without a second thought – without any other emotion but hate! But… when I'm with HIM… it's like I turn into an 11 year old girl!'

"To hunt tonight. To kill. How badly do you want to do that tonight?"

"After the day I've had… very damn bad." She whispered coldly, sending a chill up his spine… and not the good chill he was expecting.

"Do you regret… all of today's events?" Endymion whispered nervously. 'She can't regret it all. She just can't.'

"Of course I do."

"Even the part that took place in the garden?"

Her heart stopped as she remembered. 'How could I forget THAT? I can't act like I remember it! I would risk looking weak.'

"I do not recall any moment in the garden."

Endymion took this statement as a challenge - a challenge to get her to remember. There was absolutely no way he was going to have her forget anything else about him.

"Well… we were much like we were now." He began as his eyes sparkled, causing her heart to grow warmer, but only slightly. "However, it was more like this." He said as he gently grabbed hold of her left wrist with his right hand. His left hand gracefully slid from behind her neck to her cheek where his thumb began to gently rub her soft cheek. Her knees almost gave in. The only response he received was in her eyes. The cold look she always kept went soft and surprised and almost a little nervous. "From here… we went here." He said as he slowly leaned in causing his bangs to tickle her forehead and their bodies to touch just barely. "Does this feel familiar?" He whispered, his warm breath dancing on her lips causing them to tingle.

"Maybe." Came her whispered response.

At this, he leaned in much, MUCH closer so that their lips were so close a passerby would have thought they were kissing. "How about this?"

"Yes." Was her simple and breathless reply.

That was all it took. The urge that she tried to fight, and the urge he had been waiting years for was met as his lips gently kissed hers. They kissed like two lovers that had been apart for far too long… and that's exactly what they were. He let go of her wrist and snaked his hand around to the small of her back where he pulled her more into his frame. Her hands, which were idly by her side, traced up his chest armor until they reached his neck where they took turns pulling him down further to her face and playing with his cobalt hair causing him to moan slowly and smile into her lips. As they parted, they caught their breath as they rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. For the first time, she smiled at him while she was panting for air just as he was. That smile only made him plant small kisses on her lips, causing her to let out a small giggle.

He was loving her like this - it was, after all, how she used to act. Her giggling just encouraged him to shower her more with small kisses as he continued to smile lovingly at her.

"Hehe… stop Endy!" She playfully yelled. And that's exactly what he did – stop. She just looked curiously at him as he looked at her with shock.

'Is there a chance… that this just jogged her memory?' Endymion thought hopefully.

"What did you just call me?"

"Huh?"

"You just called me something. What was it?"

"I don't remember." Usagi answered, now fully confused. 'What brought all this on?'

The Prince quickly let go of her and reached deep into his pocket for something.

"What are you doing?" The assassin asked, now more curious than confused.

"I want you to look at something for me." He said as he took her hand from his neck and placed the object from his pocket securely in it.

"What is this? A star locket?" She asked as she looked at both Endymion and the locket with puzzled eyes.

"Open it." He said with a boyish smile, hoping this would do what the letter couldn't.

"Why?"

"Just open it, you'll see."

As Usagi opened the locket, it began to play a sweet melody. A melody that made her face go pale. Her reaction filled him with even more hope. 'It looks like it just might work!' He thought excitedly.

"This song… I've heard it before." Usagi whispered, barely audible, and wide-eyed as she stared intently at the musical locket in her hand.

"Where? Tell me where you've heard it." The Prince asked with excitement and hope that her memories returned.

"I've heard it…"

:CLIFF HANGER:

I know… you hate me!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So was everyone happy with the romance in this one? I sure as heck hope so! If you notice, a few of the lines were taken from chapter one (if you can even remember that far back!). I did that to show a little déjà vu between our two love birds. Don't be mad at me for making her go soft around him! Please don't be mad! It's just that if I never had her go soft then this story would pretty much remain at a stand still and never go anywhere! I'm trying to show how, even though her mind doesn't remember Endymion, her heart does. Sweet, huh? I think so! The reason this has taken me so long to get to is because I keep getting ideas for just the BIG fight scene between Usagi and Diamond! There are going to be a lot of surprises in store for you all (well, more like one big one) and a lot of cool "assassin life" stuff so keep reading! Action goers – do not freight! This story is STILL going to have plenty of action for you so don't let this chapter leave you feeling cheated!

_Now onto the thanking part!_

_To all who reviewed:_

**KeraJeir** – Yes, Jadeite CAN be that stupid. It's sad isn't it? Lol Glad to hear you liked the "Weapon's… check" part. Candle lit dinners ARE cliché… but cute nonetheless! You are correct! Usagi IS being sarcastic when she refers to Endymion as Prince Charming. Was this cliffie cruel too? Haha Yeah, the last few episodes of Fruits Basket surprised the crap out of me! I had no CLUE he had a form like that! I've read up to volume 9 of the manga (and apparently there are 19 volumes in all) and the anime ended around the middle of volume 6 so they BETTER make more or else the Kiss of Death is payin' them a visit! 

**Taeniaea** – And I love that you love chapter 9! Sorry I couldn't update soon!

**Ffgirlmoonie** – You hate me? TT I bet you hate me because of the cliffie in this one too… don't you:sniff sniff: Thanks for reviewing!

**Sere** – Hello! Thank you! You always have such beautiful words of encouragement for me and I appreciate them a great deal! Do you think this chapter out shines the rest? I thought this one was a bit too short personally. Only about 10 pages… very unlike my usual 14 – 16 pages. Did this one leave you at a good place as well? Thanks for being my #1 fan and sticking by me and my story!

**dangerous emerald** – I'm evil! TT lol Sorry I couldn't update as soon as you were probably hoping! Please forgive me!

**Joseph** – Torture you say! I like that motivation for makin' cliffies! Thanks for the compliment and the review! This chapter was probably too mushy for you, but I promise you the action WILL RETURN! Keep readin' and reviewin'!

**Lveaddkt** – OMG! Haha You're very enthusiastic and I love it! I got tired of waiting for an evil Usagi story to pop up too… but then I got sick of waiting and wrote my own! Sorry if she wasn't very evil in this chapter! Sorry no action in this one, but don't you fret! The only reason this chapter took so long was because I was only inspired to write the fight scene and aftermath of Usagi's show down with Diamond. Which is gonna be kickass if I must say so myself! So keep reading and reviewing!

**MidnightRayn13** – You're not stupid because you forgot to review. I blame myself for not writing good enough for you to be inspired to review. Glad to see that chapter 9 did just that! Hahaha! Did you guys die again after this cliffhanger? I sure hope not! "Death by cliffhanger" doesn't look to pretty on either of your records! Keep reading and reviewing and thanks for the support!

**Ginger** – Yes! Another cliffhanger! Haha It's cliffie after cliffie over here! This chapter was probably right up your ally what with the kissy-face and all! I suppose I don't have to tell you now what the letters about… since you guessed it right! (And probably already read it! ) Was this enough romance for ya? Thanks for the support! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Usagi1816** – Howdy! Thank you! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long! Thanks for the Happy Birthday and oh… what is this? Your birthday is in March! But this is March! I'm going up to the top and making this my gift to you!

**NY girl** – Hey! Thanks for loving my story AND adding me to your favorites list!

**Sere **– Two Reviews! How sweet! I'm glad that you appreciate me replying to all the reviewers! You are all very important to me so I'm glad I make you feel like you are through my replies! Thanks for being the first reviewer to thank me for doing this! Nice to hear from you twice!

**Alexzandrea Lupin** – Why do you all think I'm torturing you? I hope none of you really are in pain! That would suck! Hahaha I suppose it did take 2 chapters to hear one letter… but what if I made it catch on fire just as she was about to read it! Then it would have been 2 chapters waiting for a letter that just goes up in flames! Good thing I… are you glaring threatening at me? Oo Hmmm… can't trust this one. :Notices shiny knife shoot out of Alexzandrea Lupin's sleeves much like Usagi's one: Are you… going to use that? LOL J/K Thanks for being a Faithful Reader! Keep reading and reviewing!

**SiLvErMoOnWiNg** – Thanks! Awww you think it was cute! Thanks! Cruel! I know! Atleast now you know what the letter says! Keep reading and reviewing!

**EverAfter16** – Uh oh! Do you mean to tell me you haven't slept in 2 months! Some one call a medic! Sorry if it took me so long to update! You're not going to be a happy camper after this one either! Being as it IS another cliffie and all! Did you go mad yet? Hope not… though it does sound fun! Chapter 9 doesn't rock… YOU ROCK! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Kiweee** – HEY SERE! Wow! You gave me 3 reviews! Now I feel uber special! Glad to see you registered! Now you should write a story! Then I could be YOUR #1 fan! Hope you liked chapter 10!

**Midnight-Nemesis** – Kool? I like kool! She tries to keep her emotions hidden, but as this chapter revealed… her heart still remembers some things. Glad you like the action scenes! I promise their will be more of that in the following chapters! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Annie-Chen** – Hey! Sorry I didn't update soon enough! Do you like what the letter says? Keep reading and reviewing!

**Markus777** – Hello! Endymion sure has touched Usagi's soul… and more in this chapter! I hope that Jafari's letter was as good as you hoped it would be! I don't mind if you suggest things to me for my story… it just means you're a fan who's getting into the story line and that's exactly what I want! Thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Uhamilton** – Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!

**fantasy4luvr** – Sorry it wasn't soon enough! TT Keep reading and reviewing!

**mangadreams** – Glad to hear you enjoyed the story! Hope to hear from you this time around!

**moongirl818** – Ooooooo a capital L-U-V-E-D! Don't I feel special! An ice cream sundae with coffee ice cream representing the tragic and heartbreaking moments and the pieces of chocolate representing the romance! That's deep! Yummy… and deep! But what part represents the action scenes? How about some asskicking starflake sprinkles! Oh yeaaahhhh! Keep reading and reviewing! PS… you sound hungry… go eat some of my story!

**hakkai-my-youkai** – Since you demand to know… I shall tell you. Rather than end the story pages and pages later at the end of the scene… I crop it in half so that you still get some more story that I otherwise would've just kept for the next chapter. Make sense? I think I confused myself. Oo "Is Usagi going to be hurt in battle anytime" you ask? Now why would I give away a part of the story line that would be so unpredictable? Hmmm? HMMMMMM? Lol j/k You would have to keep reading to find out! Don't worry… their won't be any crappy highschool "he stole muh girlfriend" drama in this story so rest assured! Hehe Keep reading and reviewing!

**Megan Consoer** – I'm glad that you like it a lot and I sure can write some more chapters just as long as you keep reading and reviewing!

**usagi-tusikino-vicky** – Ahoy! Thanks! Happy to hear you like it! Sorry this wasn't soon enough! Too vulnerable… okay. You'll see why though if you haven't read chapter 10 yet!

**THANK YOU ALL AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN TO USAGI1816!**

Hope to hear from you about this chapter! I'll try my best at getting chapter 11 out to you as soon as I can! Thanks again!


	11. Frustration

Wow, sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy with college – and I mainly just added thing to the chapter with the big show down between our little Kiss of Death and her rival Diamond – and I just couldn't find anytime to update. I thought that summer break would allow me some time since I also have the summer free from work – I work at an after school care and without the school there's no work – but them the social life has REALLY been taking away my time. My best friend and I are really trying to sew some outfits for a few events and now we have to do so by hand since my sewing machine broke. TT It will be well worth it though! So that I can get this up tonight, I'm going to skip the thanking part. Even though I love doing it, it takes over an hour to truly respond to everyone and thank them personally. Just know that I still think of you guys and appreciate you!

I present to you my 4th of July gift to all of you! Read this then go enjoy some fireworks! I love you all! Enjoy these 17 pages of Action/Romance goodness… I just hope I got all the typos out. oO

Oh, if any of you have MySpace accounts… look me up at: **(www . myspace . com / graveyard (underscore) princess)** If you friend me, make sure you message me and tell me you're from here! I would love to get my fans on my MySpace. It could just give you a new way to hastle me into updating faster. Lol

**Now on with the show…**

**The Kiss of Death**

**By Miss Jessica Rabbit**

**Chapter 11: Frustration**

**Usagi age: 16, Endymion age: 19**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Previously in The Kiss of Death…_

"I want you to look at something for me." He said as he took her hand from his neck and placed the object from his pocket securely in it.

"What is this? A star locket?" She asked as she looked at both Endymion and the locket with puzzled eyes.

"Open it." He said with a boyish smile, hoping this would do what Jafari's letter couldn't.

"Why?"

"Just open it, you'll see."

As Usagi opened the locket, it began to play a sweet melody. A melody that made her face go pale. Her reaction filled him with even more hope. 'It looks like it just might work!' He thought excitedly.

"This song… I've heard it before." Usagi whispered, barely audible, and wide-eyed as she stared intently at the musical locket in her hand.

"Where? Tell me where you've heard it." The Prince asked with excitement and hope that her memories returned.

"I've heard it…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I've heard it… in my dreams."

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked as his hand returned to the back of her neck, gently stroking it with his thumb to encourage her to explain.

"Well I don't have dreams, I haven't since I first woke up at Jafari's, but this song. Every night it plays in my mind. When I wake up, it sticks with me. I never knew where it was from or why I knew it." She said as she looked down at the locket with her brows furrowed.

"That's all it makes you remember?" He said as he brought his face closer to hers, trying to find some understanding on her face.

"Yeah." She replied as she looked up at him, realizing how close he was to her again. Usagi searched his eyes deeply for anything familiar… but found nothing. "Do you think I'll ever remember?"

"I don't know." He answered as he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes sighing. "I don't know."

"I used to be a good person, right?" She asked, still looking at his closed eyes.

"You still are… you just don't know it yet." The Prince replied while opening his eyes, which were now sparkling at her.

"You're wrong."

"If I was wrong, you wouldn't be here with me like this now. You'd be out there… killing." He said while smiling softly at the fact that she WAS here with him – just as she should always be.

"What makes you think I'm still not going to go?" She questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

Endymion just smiled as she brought his face down and kissed her neck. "Nothing." He replied as he nuzzled the crook of her neck and hugged her close to him. Usagi just tightened. He was close to her. Undeniably close. Unnervingly close. "You should leave now." She whispered into his ear. He brought his face back around to see her with curious eyes, never breaking his hold from her. "What? Why?"

"I-I don't know. This isn't right though." Came her nervous response.

"It was right a minute ago." He said with confusion. "What makes now so different? Am I bothering you now?"

"I don't deserve this. I've done too much that I have yet to atone for. I-I can't act like-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss. A kiss that he was trying to use to tell her how he felt. Usagi didn't stop him. As he broke apart the kiss, he placed both his hands on the sides of her face. "You deserve more than even I could give you. But… if you would allow me to try to give you all you deserve… you would make me the happiest man alive." He said with pleading eyes. (I know, it's cliché! )

"I can't. Not yet." She said as the assassin in her returned, causing her features to suddenly return to being indifferent. She didn't want to hurt him more than she already had.

"Why not? Why wou-"

"I won't go out to kill tonight. You have my word on that. I suppose I'll just take my anger out on the guards at tomorrow's training session." She offered as she interrupted him.

"But… okay." He said as his hands dropped to his side and his gaze fell to the floor. Endymion knew he had no right to be sad. As much as she opened up to him he should have been doing back flips out of pure joy. He just thought that this time… she would come around. That this time… she would remember. "I'll go warn the guards." He said with both seriousness and a joking tone in one with a small-humored smile. One in which she didn't return.

"Well then, goodnight." He slowly added before turning and leaving the assassin to her thoughts.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, she brought her fingers up gently to touch the lips he had been kissing just moments ago. "Far more… than what I deserve." Usagi whispered sadly.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So you're saying she decided not to go out to kill?" Inquired the very relieved Queen.

"Yes, she's in her room now. She decided to just take her frustrations out on the guards instead. I hope they practiced hard enough to show some improvement after today's little incident." Came the concerns of the Prince.

"Yes. They have. It would seem HER method is far superior than mine." Nephrite shamefully admitted, a little annoyed at that fact.

"Really? How superior are we talking here?" Came the curious question of Kunzite.

"For starters, their speed – as well as mine – has increased immensely."

"You mean to tell me that even YOU are doing things HER way?" Asked a shocked Zoicite. All the generals looked shocked and were quietly snickering under their breath.

"If it is so efficient in the assassin world, then I would expect it to be just as efficient in our world!" Nephrite said, grouchily defending his choice to take on an assassin's techniques. You couldn't blame the generals. After all, Nephrite NEVER backed down from his own ways or admitted to another's techniques being superior to his own.

"I suppose now all we can do is pray that she finds they have improved." Stated the Queen, hoping tomorrow's training wouldn't hold as many surprises as it did this morning.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day… 

It was about Noon and all the guards were lined down the side of the training room's combat floor just as they were the previous day. Even the royals claimed their same spot to watch the training session. The Moon Queen as well as the Earth King and Prince were already in attendance – waiting for the assassin princess to arrive. While all couldn't wait to see what she would teach the guards this time, Endymion just couldn't wait to _see_ her. Half of the guards were confident in their training of the assassin's archery technique, while the other half were nervous that they would foul up in front of her. As soon as she walked in, however, all the confident ones remembered what they should be nervous about. Now all the guards were on the same page when it came to nerves.

Usagi came through the main door (on the left side of the royals and the wall they were leaning against). She walked up to the stool, her long coat silently swishing behind her. She sat on the stool with her right foot on the floor and the other on the stools top support bar. The assassin looked at each of them, observing their disposition with indifference on her face.

"Noon." She stoically said, yet the cold tone behind it put even more fear in the guards.

"Damn. If she could say one word and get this effect, we should really ask her to 'talk' to the enemy." Came the whispered observation of Zoicite, earning agreements from the other royals.

"I see you're working your way up to a proper training start time." Usagi commented.

"If it's any consolation, they skipped tea today." Artemis added with a nervous smile in attempt to make the situation better.

"Well that just makes me tickled pink now, doesn't it?" Usagi sarcastically replied.

"I just assumed that that was what you wanted." Artemis explained with disappointment.

"I wanted them to train longer, and in order to train an adequate amount of time, they need to start early in the morning."

"Oh." Was all he could say as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"I heard you all practiced very hard yesterday. Would… Willington like to show me exactly how hard you all practiced." Usagi said as she smirked at the now profusely sweating guard.

"Gladly Master." He said with a shaky voice as he nervously walked to the same place he stood the day before.

"That's what I want to hear." She said with the same smirk. "Nephrite. Would you still say he is your best archer?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow to the General in charge of their archery training.

"More or less."

"You don't sound too confident." Noticed the assassin.

"Well not even I could meet your standards." Admitted the General shamefully in front of his men.

"Glad that you finally noticed." Usagi said with an even more devious smile.

"Now Willington… show me how much you have improved. Do it step-by-step, just as you did yesterday."

"Yes Master." He said as he faced the target, making very sure to not slip and call her 'Madame' as he did yesterday. "Aim bow, insert arrow, and let it fly!" He yelled, overly excited as he watched the arrow hit the bull's-eye. Even he was surprised he got a bull's-eye… he was just hoping he would hit the target.

"Well done Willington. You trained hard yesterday, didn't you?" The assassin asked with interest but little happiness and shock… if any at all.

"Yes Master. Very hard."

"It paid off. Hopefully you're not the type to freeze when it comes time to use this skill." She stoically commented, as she looked at all the guards before Nephrite landed in her sight. "Who was your worst archer before yesterday?"

"I highly find that to be a fair thing to publicly announce." Nephrite retorted with a slight disturbance in his voice.

"Did I ask for your opinion on what was fair? No. Now answer the damn question."

Nephrite stalled as he looked at the backs of each of his men, not very proud of himself for having to call one of them out like this. "… Jeran."

"Jeran, come up here." She said as she waited for the guard to show himself. Out stepped a man as nervous as can be as he began his walk up to where Willington was. As soon as he got there, Usagi ordered Willington to return to his place in line. Willington gave Jeran a small smile of encouragement before he did as he was told.

"So tell me, do you still think you're the worst archer?" Usagi asked as she observed his nervous demeanor.

"N-no Master." He nervously stuttered.

"Prove it." She whispered in he ear – causing him to blush a deep crimson. After all, the assassin did have the beauty of a Princess.

"Y-yes Master." He said before nervously aiming his bow, selecting an arrow, and sending it to the mark.

"Heh… so with my technique, your worst archer can hit a bulls-eye?" Came the cocky question of the assassin.

"Yes… every time." Nephrite shamefully admitted.

"You don't say. Do a couple more for me."

"Yes Master." He said – more confidently – as he aimed his bow and sent 3 arrows straight at to the bulls-eye.

"So you went from being the worst to being the best with just a few hours of training. These guards may show promise after all." Usagi ending silently as she confessed to herself while observing Jaren's stance as he still aimed the bow.

"We shall move on to sword fighting." Usagi said as she removed her sword and stabbed it into the seat of the stool behind her.

Just as she did so, a palace servant came in an approached the Queen quietly. Apparently it was something of importance because all the royals began to leave except for Artemis who walked up to the assassin.

"Usagi, it would seem a matter has come up that we must all be in attendance for. If your memories were still in tacked, you would be required to join us, but… well, you understand." He whispered to her as she glared at his last statement. She had used all her training to bury her anger about that letter, and he just dug it back up. Artemis turned and left before he could even see the anger on her face, and before she knew it, all her royal "family" was out of the room. Leaving her alone with the guards, pissed off, and fully armed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The royals were all instructed to go to the communications room for reasons that even the Queen wasn't aware of. As they entered they saw the Princess of Pluto and Saturn on the screen. This just worried the royals since 1 – they rarely were messengers of good news, and 2 – they had very grim looks on their faces. The Queen and other royals just went and stood before the screen, waiting for the two outers to address them with whatever matters needed to be discussed.

"Has anything bad happened yet over there?" Pluto spoke first – beating around the small-talk bush.

"Like what?" Inquired the Queen.

"We do not know ourselves. We have both sensed dyer changes, but have yet to get any clues as to what they are. We were just hoping that everything is normal over there." Clarified the Princess of Saturn.

"Yes, as normal as it could be with all things considered." Answered the Queen.

"Does the Princess show any signs of remembering?" Questioned Saturn.

"No, but we believe that she is on the right track. Or at least we hope she is." The Queen ended quietly.

"Well please inform us of any- :gasp: Did you feel that?" A shocked Princess of Saturn asked Pluto.

"Yes. I believe you all should quickly go to the advisory room!" Came Saturn's urgent reply to the royals.

"Why! What is it you sense!" Anxiously questioned the Terran King.

"We are not quite sure. It could be nothing at all, but please go to the advisory room for us. That shall be your safe-haven for now." Begged Pluto.

"Ok. We shall update you on anything eventful." Luna responded as they all made their way out the door and to the advisory room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later in the advisory room… 

:sigh: "Well we've been here, bored out of our minds, for the past hour and nothing has happened so far." Jadeite said in frustration. Everyone else concurred.

"They warned us in their best intentions. It would have been worse if they sensed something and didn't tell us only to have their intuitions be true." Commented the Queen causing everyone to agree with her more than they did with Jadeite. It was a good point after all.

"Well, should we go back to the training room to see what condition the guards are in?" Mina said with a giggle.

As they all were about to get up, they heard yelling in the hallway.

"He's dead! He's dead! She killed him! He's dead!" The screams could be heard getting closer as the two servants burst through the door in a panic.

"What are you talking about? Who killed who?" The Queen asked, trying to remain calm as the others were now standing in front of their seats, waiting to get information on whatever intruder was causing such a riot in their palace.

"Me! He's trying to tell you that I killed him!" Usagi roared as she burst through the doors just seconds after the men did. She just stood there, seething with anger, as more servants and guards followed her. They noticed she had a horizontal cut on her right cheek that was slowly dripping blood.

"Leave us." The Queen demanded of the servants and guards.

"But Queen, she's an assassin! She'll kill us all!" Argued one guard.

"I said leave!" The Queen yelled as she closed her eyes, ashamed to raise her voice and loose her cool in front of them.

"As you wish, your majesty." He complied. The servants and guards all bowed and left the royals to deal with the assassin.

A silence filled the room as Usagi's anger remained at the same level it was when she first stormed in. They all looked at her with worried eyes… but she only looked at the Queen who sat back down in the chair she had just been standing in front of at the desk about 15 feet in front of the princess.

"Tell me what happened Usagi." The Queen calmly asked in a soft voice as she looked sympathetically at her daughter.

"What? You didn't hear! I killed him!" She seethed.

"Yes, but why?" The Queen searched. "When we left, you were starting sword fighting, weren't you? What went wrong?"

"After Artemis told me of your reason for departure… I… I was pissed off! I told them all to attack me as if we were at war so I could see their skill levels and the techniques they used! I injured most of them, but my anger clouded my judgment! I didn't even see that son-of-a-bitch get near me! I couldn't fuckin' sense that bastard! He cut my cheek when he was behind me!"

"That's… what angered you?"

"No!"

"What was it then?"

Usagi didn't answer her as she glared and looked towards the window in the wall on her right, past the Earth Generals - avoiding all eye contact.

"It was Jafari's letter, wasn't it?" Artemis asked, earning him a growl from the assassin as she directed her glare toward him.

"You mean the so called _truth_, don't you!" She retorted.

"You mean to say that you don't believe what the letter said?" He inquired.

"How could I fully believe that! I'm an assassin whose only memories involve slaughtering and learning techniques to slaughter! You tell me how someone who kills for money and practice could ever possibly be accepted as a Princess! Not only could I not make a decent Princess, but that bastard in there cut my cheek! If Jafari saw that, he-!" She stopped herself, not realizing how much information she was giving on how she felt.

"So you aren't only the complete opposite of the angel that Jafari described you as being… but you also slipped up and put on blemish not just on your reputation as an assassin, but on Jafari's as your Master. Now you believe that you would have disappointed him if he were there to see you. Am I right?" Usagi's face flashed with shock from Artemis' words, before she covered up all her emotions – except anger – with her cold yet pissed off mask.

"Why would you say that?" She demanded.

"Why? Because it's true." The Queen spoke up.

"And how the fuck would you know!"

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked with a hurtful voice. They were all hurt by the fact that their Princess would speak so harshly to her mother – their Queen.

Usagi strode up to the Queen and drew her sword – dripping with the fresh blood of the guard she killed – and stabbed it into the desk. She then put her fists on the desk as she brought her face close to the Queen's. The others didn't know what to do. It looked as though their Princess were attacking their Queen, two figures they swore they'd protect… just not from each other.

"How can someone who has yet to look me straight in the eyes even know for a second what I'm feeling?" Usagi said in a threatening and whispered voice.

"What? I'm looking you in the eyes now."

"No you aren't your Royal HighAss!" Usagi harshly started, replacing "highness" with an insult. "Ever since I first had dinner here, you've only looked past me!"

"But why would I ever do that?"

"Because you're afraid to admit that your so-called Princess is an assassin!" Usagi answered not even a split-second after the Queen questioned her. The Queen went wide-eyed at her accusation… and so did everyone else. Usagi just continued glaring at her.

"How could you say th-"

"Because it's true." Usagi interrupted. "Now look me in the eyes." The assassin demanded, and the Queen – for the first time since that night – focused her eyes directly on Usagi's. "Good. Look at the blood on my sword." She said as she used her gaze to point to the blood-covered sword that she had stabbed into the desk. The Queen followed her gaze with frightened eyes. "You see that blood that's dripping onto your nice desk?" Usagi questioned as she looked at the Queens expression while she was looking her daughter's sword over.

"Yes."

"That's the guards blood. How does it make you feel? How does it make you feel to see the blood of someone drip so freely on a sword?"

"It makes me feel very sad." The Queen answered, now tearing up.

"Do you know what it makes me feel?"

"No… what?" The Queen choked out her response while her gaze remained on the blood.

"Nothing." Usagi said coldly, causing the Queens gaze to sharply return to the assassin. Her eyes were now filled with shock and tears. Usagi just smirked.

"Heh… is it finally registering? The mere thought of someone's life being taken away saddens you, while the actual act of taking someone's life away I have grown numb to. Tell me now how I could ever possibly be a Princess." The assassin finished in a bitter tone. The others just lowered their gazes, saddened by their Princess' words.

"That… that doesn't mean you can't change?" The Queen replied, tears now streaming down her face.

"Change what! The past! Act like none of it ever happened! Live a lie! The same damn lie you've been living in since I've been here!" She began as she lifted her sword up from out of the desk and swung it to her side causing the blood the fly off of it before she put it back in its sheath. As she continued her rant, she walked to the middle of the room where she stood when she first barged in mere minutes ago. "I could never live that lie! I have brutally murdered thousands for reasons that you could never fully understand!"

"Why don't you think I would under-"

"Because I don't even fully understand!" She interrupted the Queen. "I may not remember what I was like when I was a Princess, but I damn sure remember when I first woke up at Jafari's! I remember how I felt when he first told me that I was going to be trained to kill! I remember all that! But I don't remember him ever giving me a reason! Do you know why I don't remember him ever giving me a reason?"

"No… why?"

"Because he never did! All I knew, was that if I didn't kill… I would've been killed! That's just what this fucked up world is like for people out there! You have no fuckin' clue about the things I saw out there! You have no fuckin' clue about the things I DID! Yet you expect me to just put on a damn dress and tiara and act like I'm a fuckin' Princess! Act like I'm not the #1 assassin! Act like I'm just one of you!" She ended, even angrier than she started. The royals were just shocked about how much information she just revealed. They could actually feel her pain… and they were starting to understand why she is the way she is.

"Were you scared?" The Queen asked softly, her eyes now red and her cheeks now stained as the tears continued to flow. The crescent on her forehead was even starting to flicker from the heartache she was now feeling.

Usagi looked shocked by her question, but it didn't last long. Usagi then glared at the Queen with eyes angrier than they had been during this whole argument. The Queen and the other royals looked frightened. Usagi reached into her coat and pulled out a device that they had never seen before. It was a sort of handle with a ball attached to it. Usagi pushed a small lever on it cause the ball - which could now clearly be seen attached to a chain - fall to the floor. She quickly spun it in the air before sending it through the wall behind her and then pulling it back in. An unknown man was wrapped up in the chain. She threw the handle over a support beam on the ceiling, and pulled the chain until the man was hanging upside down with his head level to her own.

The man had many scars on his face and was dressed in all black. The thing on him that stuck out the most was his coat; the one that only assassins wore. His salt and pepper hair was messing, yet clean… just like the rest of him.

"Who sent you here?" The assassin requested. The man said nothing. "Let's try this again." She said as she moved the ball on the end of the chain closer to his neck and loosened the chain slightly.

"Since you're arms and legs are wrapped up in that chain, you can't get out. I'm sure you know what can happen if you piss me off in the position." She said while she held the handle up in her right hand with her thumb on the lever. He just gulped as his cold face turned into a frightened one.

"Diamond sent me here to spy on you. I just showed up now. I haven't had time to scope the place out so you don't have to worry about me knowing more than I should. I'm of no threat. If you want, I could work for you. I'm very useful. I could tell you anything you want to know about Diamond."

"Like what?" Usagi said as she cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Um… well… for starters… umm…"

"You don't know anything, do you?"

"I do… I just can't remember." He said as the sweat was dripping from him due to his nervousness.

"Just as I thought… useless." She said as she clicked the lever twice. The first click released spikes from the ball that lodged into his neck – killing him instantly; the second time cause the chain to wind back up into the handle. The spikes ripped through his clothes and dragged along in his skin, removing it from all areas it past over as it kept going. Since she loosened it before, it never tangled. It was a smooth, yet bloody, death for Diamond's spy. As soon as the ball got back to the handle, she clicked the lever again causing the spikes to go back inside the ball.

"Wh-what IS that thing!" Lita asked with the same surprise that all the other royals had.

"Another one of my toys. A unique version of a Morning Star." She said matter-of-factly. As she swung it like she did with the sword to remove the blood before putting it back in her coat and turning to leave.

"Where are you-"

"My chamber. Remember what I told you about alabaster. Clean it up before it stains." Usagi ended, interrupting the Queen as she walked out the door.

They each looked sadly at each other, thinking of what they should do. The setting sun told them that they had little time left to change things today, but they still had a small hope that they could still accomplish something… as small as that something may be.

"Should we visit her? It might help to let her know that we're all here for her." Suggested Mina.

"That's a good idea. Let's go see her now." The Queen agreed with enthusiasm.

"We just have to make sure not to bring up the guard. That might make her close up to us, thinking that we are angry with her or regret asking her to stay." Artemis added, earning agreement from the others.

They were all off on their way to visit their amnesiac princess, but not before informing a few servants of the 'mess' that needed to be cleaned up, and the wall that needed repairing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They all arrived shortly outside of Usagi's door, preparing themselves for anything as they hesitated to knock. Mina decided that as the one who suggested this in the first place, she should be the one to knock. And knock she did.

There was no answer.

Mina knocked a second time, and once again only silence responded.

"You think everything that happened today made her go out tonight to… work?" Whispered the Queen with worry.

"I hope not." Came the whispered reply of Endymion.

"I'll just try another approach." Mina said in a hushed tone as they all looked at her with curious eyes as to what she was talking about. "Usagi!" Mina said loudly.

"What are you doing? That won't wo-"

"What?" Usagi said back from within the room, interrupting Kunzite.

"What were you saying?" Mina whispered as she fluttered her eyelashes at Kunzite.

"It's Mina! I just wanted to talk to you!" Mina said loudly.

"Whatever." Came Usagi's stoic response.

As they opened the door, they were greeted by a room poorly lit by the setting sun. As they walked quietly into the room, they were vigilantly struggling to find the assassin princess.

"There she is, on the balcony." Zoicite whispered as they all stopped walking and saw her.

"Mina, you go talk to her. We'll stay in here and listen." The Queen whispered as they all walked to the other side of the balcony door in the shadows while Mina continued on.

Usagi was sitting quietly on the balcony banister. Mina went and leaned against it while the others listened intently for the conversation to start.

"So… whatch'ya starin' at?" Mina asked cheerfully with a huge grin directed towards Usagi. Usagi never looked at her once as she continued to stare with focused eyes at the setting sun.

"You ever look out into the beautiful sunset, and just know that," Usagi began, gaining every one's interest in how sweet she was starting to sound.

"Just know what?" Eagerly asked Mina.

"Just know that about 50 arrows are aimed at you." She ended sadly.

A silence surrounded them all as they thought about how living like that all the time must be.

"Why do you do it then?" Asked Mina angrily.

"Do what?" Replied Usagi, not caring enough to even turn her head to look Mina in the eyes when she clearly heard she was upset.

"Kill for a living." Mina finished, still angry.

"Simply," began Usagi before she turned her head towards Mina to finish, "because I can."

Everyone's heart stopped. 'Was she for real?'

Mina was speechless as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Usagi remained indifferent.

"That's what you wanna hear, right? To know that all the rumors are true. To know that I'm a heartless monster." Usagi simply stated.

"I don't think you're heartless." Slowly defended Mina.

Usagi just giggled coldly.

"What's so funny?" Asked a confused Mina.

"The only part of what I just said that you denied, was the part about me being heartless." She clearified with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that although you think I'm a monster, you don't think of me as a heartless one." Usagi explained with that wicked smile that they have all come to know too well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that." Sadly replied Mina.

"Don't be sorry. You feel the same way the universe does about me. I'm used to it." Usagi said as she turned her head back to look over the land.

"How can you say that like you're used to it?" Mina said with slight anger in her words. How dare her Princess be okay with that.

"Because… I **am** used to it." She answered as she faced her before returning her gaze out to the castle perimeter. "You might all say that I was a Princess. Hell, even Jafari himself was the one that broke the news to me through that letter. You just need to understand that… I haven't been living the royal life out there. I guess you could say, I was at war… and I was the only one on my side." Usagi explained matter-of-factly.

"You weren't the only one on your side. You had Jafari."

"Sure Jafari trained me, but he was murdered the night of my first kill. It just so happens that the night of my first kill was inevitably the night the war began. He was only on my side for a few hours, and I've been at war for 3 years." The assassin clarified.

"So you really were alone in battle." Mina said with pity - pity that made Usagi glare at her.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I not only earned the number one spot with my first two kills, but I kept it ever since. You tell me who in your palace could even dare do the same?" Usagi seethed with anger in her retort.

"That just may be true. Not everyone could just kill without reason." Mina responded as she looked out over the land just as the assassin kept doing throughout their whole talk.

"No. It takes a monster to do that. Which goes back to my original point." Usagi said, hurting all the royals with her sad words.

"What was Jafari to you?" Mina inquired while looking the assassin straight in the eye as she awaited the answer to the question whose subject had been taboo thus far. The other royals were very anxious to hear the answer to this one.

"He was my Master, obviously." She answered as she looked at the guardian as if she were ignorant.

"You misunderstand. What was he to you… emotionally?"

"I see." She began as she returned her gaze to the perimeter yet again, only this time she looked on in reverie while she remembered him. "He was a father to me. My family when I had none." Usagi stated with a small smile that only showed on the right of her face, and being that Mina and the others were on the left of her… it went unnoticed.

"That must have made it that much more painful when he died." Mina said, earning no response from Usagi. She still knew that Usagi would have agreed if it weren't for her pride.

Mina began to just stare at Usagi, being sure to carefully study her for any sign of what was going through her head… and her heart. "Why is it… you never smile?"

"I can't." Usagi said flatly.

"Why not? It's not as though it's a hard-"

"I have too much blood on my soul to act like I don't. I could smile for you a thousand times but none of those times would ever reach my heart."

"You mean… you could never be truly happy… don't you?" Mina asked, barely audible, as her and the other royal's faces were blanketed in sadness.

Usagi never answered – she just looked away, back at the land. Mina took this as her queue and got up to leave but not before saying just one more thing to her. One thing very similar to something Artemis told the assassin on her first night in the palace. "If you need to talk about anything, feel free to just come to me. I'll listen without judgment." Mina ended with a warm smile as the assassin just looked doubtfully at the spot Mina was just sitting a second ago while she walked to the balcony door.

"Good thing you're leaving now."

"Why's that?" Mina asked with confusion.

"I think the royals in my room were starting to get tired." Usagi stated with a smirk.

"But, how did you know we were here?" The Queen asked as she stepped out the doorway.

"Must you all continue to forget what I do for a living?" She asked with confusion.

"Oh." Mina said as she realized that it DID seem as though they kept forgetting.

"If you all don't leave me with my thoughts now, I just might reconsider going out."

"Right. Sleep well." The Queen said with a smile as she and the others left the assassin to think of all the days' occurrences; namely the one involving the letter from Jafari.

**Please read and review! Happy 4th of July! Remember to look for me on MySpace! (www . myspace . com / graveyard (underscore)princess)**

**_Tune in next time for Ch. 12: Something Unexpected!_**


End file.
